Devil's Haircut Paper & Ink Part ll
by donotsrock
Summary: Sequel to Paper & Ink Part l. It's three months later and what happened at Halloween comes back to haunt Severus and Hermione. Rating again to be on the safe side.
1. Default Chapter

Devil's Haircut

AN: This is a sequel to 'Paper and Ink'. It is set about three months later. It's the first day of the Christmas Break. After a few weeks of 'recovery', Snape and Hermione worked together and became something like friends. But of course, what happened three months ago has to come back and haunt them. Oh, and there will be more darkness. Last time was too fluffy, despite the Draco parts.

Disclaimer: As usual, nothing is mine, but J.K. Rowling's. Except for the title, which is a song from Beck (I think some other guys sung it, too, but I know only the one from Beck).

Rating: It will be R again, just to be safe (although the first few chapters are pretty harmless, in my opinion).

Thank yous: First of all, I want to thank all the readers (especially those who reviewed). It encouraged me to continue the story. And I want to thank all my friends who wanted me to post it here. And who threaten me regularly to continue writing… 

Chapter One – A New Beginning 

Hermione sat in the Great Hall, reading a book and waiting for her friends to arrive. As it was the first day of the Christmas Holiday, no one was up early. Well, except for her… and Professor Snape who just entered the room with a cloak in his hand. 

He scanned the Great Hall and glanced over to where she sat at the Gryffindor table. Apparently, whoever removed the house tables to replace them with one large table during these holidays hadn't had the chance to do so yet. Snape went over to her and a faint smile crossed his face. It disappeared seconds later, of course, but she knew it was still there, only not on the surface. Professor Snape always hid his emotions and especially those that concerned his happiness. It almost seemed as if he only let her see this side of him because she already knew. 

"Miss Granger, I was hoping to see you," Snape said. His voice was always a little softer when they were alone. "I'm leaving for Diagon Alley in half an hour to purchase some rare potion ingredients I had the fortune to come across at the Apothecary." His face seemed to be expressionless, like always, but Hermione noticed the excited glimmer in his eyes. 'He's like a child when it comes to potions,' she thought. 'Well, an exacting and accurate child, that is, but a child nonetheless.'

"Luckily I know the owner quite well," Snape continued, "so he took the ingredients out of the regular sale and put them aside for me." He paused and frowned. Hermione waited patiently. If she did or said something now, of if she asked anything and showed her impatience, he would only tell her to forget it and go away. 

"Unfortunately, I'm working on a potion right now that has to be taken care for."

'So that's it,' she thought. 'I get to work on one of his special project while he's not there. That explains the nervous tone in his voice.' 

"It needs to be stirred regularly and two more ingredients have to be added in the course of the day. Can I trust you with this?" he asked. 

"Of course you can, Professor," Hermione answered, feeling a little hurt. After all he knew perfectly well that she was able to handle a potion more complicated and complex as good as or even better than most of those who called themselves 'Potion Masters'. 

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, of course you can. You will find everything you need in my office. I left the instructions on my desk," he said and pulled on his cloak, getting ready to leave. "Is there anything you need from London?" he asked, more out of courtesy and not really expecting an answer. But, as so often, Hermione surprised him. 

"Yes, actually," she said and took out a piece of parchment and a quill. Quickly, she wrote something down and handed him the note, which he put in one of his pockets. "Could you buy this book at Flourish & Blotts when you go there? But I'm not sure how much it costs so--"

"We can sort this out later. I have to go," Snape interrupted her. He took out a scarf and gloves and prepared to leave. She nodded and stood up to see him out. He surely would Apparate from outside Hogwarts' gates. 

He offered her his arm – which she took – and asked about her studying while they made their way towards the main entrance. 

They didn't know that they were being watched. 

+~*#

Albus Dumbledore took his time to get up and walk to the Great Hall for breakfast. After all, it was nearly Christmas and there would be only few students around for the holidays. 

When he passed the portrait of Sir Almaric, he stopped and greeted the painted man. After a short but intense conversation about lemon drops, Dumbledore went on, stopping here and there to talk to one of the painting or the ghosts and to take in the silence that settles usually over Hogwarts when all the students have left. 

He entered the Great Hall through one of the side doors and found it almost empty. Of course, it was holidays, after all. He hadn't expected any of the students to be up early, but of course Miss Granger was an exception. He supposed she'd aimed for a long day in the library with some of her favourite books. And even now – before breakfast – she was already reading in an old-and-dusty-looking book. Just as he was about to approach her, Severus entered the room through the main doors and headed straight for Miss Granger. 

"Miss Granger, I was hoping to see you."

'Was this just my imagination, or has Severus actually smiled for a second,' Dumbledore wondered. 

"I'm leaving for Diagon Alley in half an hour to purchase some rare potion ingredients I had the fortune to come across at the Apothecary." 

Although Severus and Miss Granger were almost at the other end of the Great Hall, Dumbledore could hear every word clearly. The Hall was empty and with no blaring and chatting students and without the noise of hundreds of forks and knives the silence was almost palpable, cut only by the not-so-harsh voice of Severus.

"Luckily I know the owner quite well so he took the ingredients out of the regular sale and put them aside for me." 

Dumbledore, not wanting to interrupt them in any way, silently cast an Invisibility Charm and moved a little closer. 

"Unfortunately, I'm working on a potion right now that has to be taken care for."

'Ah, yes,' Dumbledore thought and smiled to himself. 'Always working, never resting… Severus, you overexert yourself, and it's doing you nothing good.' He was tempted to sigh, but refrained from that in order to hear the rest of the conversation.

_"It needs to be stirred regularly and two more ingredients have to be added in the course of the day. Can I trust you with this?"_

_"Of course you can, Professor."_

Dumbledore saw the way Miss Granger looked up to Severus. Almost knowing… and definitely caring. 'Yes, Miss Granger may have more insight to that man than any of us,' Dumbledore thought, a little sad. He'd always tried to get through to Severus, but all his efforts had been in vain. Luckily, he'd never thought of giving up on him. 

_"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, of course you can. You will find everything you need in my office. I left the instructions on my desk. Is there anything you need from London?"_ Severus interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to the situation at hand. Only a year ago, Severus wouldn't have let anyone alone into his office while he wasn't even in the castle, maybe except for Dumbledore himself, and now he trusted a student – and not just any student but the one he'd complained about for six years, and a Gryffindor at that – with taking care of one of his potions. 'Yes, the change is evident,' Dumbledore nodded, 'but only to those who want to see it.'

_"Yes, actually,"_ Miss Granger answered. She obviously took Severus by surprise, but of course he didn't say a word. 

Dumbledore watched Miss Granger take out parchment and quill and write something down before handing the piece of paper to Severus who read it and then put it in one of his pockets.  

_"Could you buy this book at Flourish & Blotts when you go there?"_

'A book,' Dumbledore mused. 'Why am I not surprised?' 

"_But I'm not sure how much it costs so--"_

_"We can sort this out later. I have to go."_

'Oh, yes, Severus. Still impatient with others, but in a lot friendlier way, I see.' Dumbledore watched Severus put on his cloak, scarf and gloves, of course, everything in black. When Miss Granger rose to accompany him to the door, he offered her his arm and together they left the Great Hall, talking about books she's read and potions she wanted to brew.

Dumbledore stood there for a few minutes, looking after them and thinking about the influence Miss Granger had and still has on Severus. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the dark figure leaving the Great Hall and heading towards the dungeons. 

+~*#

"Go back inside," Snape insisted. When he saw that Hermione was about to say something, he added, "And yes, I can manage to walk from Hagrid's cabin to the gates by myself." His voice was mocking, amusement clearly showing in the tone. "I'm capable of Apparating to Diagon Alley and back – remember, I did it before – and I'll be back before dinner. Satisfied?"

"Yes", Hermione replied. "But I want you to be careful. Just because Voldemort is no longer around, it doesn't mean there are no dangers in the world. There are still a couple of Death Eaters who'd love to see you dead," she added seriously. 

"Yes, being a traitor to the Dark Lord didn't earn me their sympathy or respect. But I've lived as a spy for Dumbledore for decades. 'Constant vigilance', as Alastor Moody would say, is my middle name. Don't worry." He gently grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face the castle instead of him. "Now, go back inside," he said with determination in his voice. "It's freezing."

Hermione nodded. What else could she do? Besides, it really was freezing, after all, it was late December. She wouldn't be surprised if it started to snow again, judging by the colour of the sky, a pale white with splotches of grey. 

"Bye," she said and started to walk back towards the Main Entrance. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself and walked a little faster. She hadn't even noticed just how cold it was until now. She only wore a pair of jeans and a sweater under her robe. Not even her winter cloak, but just her ordinary school robes. 

Glad to reach the huge wooden doors, she pushed them open and stepped inside. But before going back inside the Great Hall, she turned around and searched for Severus' dark form. She spotted him next to the gates, where he stood and watched her to make sure she was safe inside.

She rolled her eyes and waved her hand. 

He nodded – only visible at that distance because his black hair flew slightly around his head – and opened the gates of Hogwarts. Another step and he disappeared from sight. 

Hermione shuddered again and hurried to close the heavy door. Still cold, she went back into the Great Hall to find Harry and Ron already sitting next to her still-open book. 

She smiled and took her seat. 

+~*#

A figure in a black cloak came into the Owlery, the sudden appearance causing many owls to jump off their perches and fly up to the higher breeding grounds. Ignoring the owls' angry noises, the figure obviously found the owl she was looking for and attached a note to its leg.

It read:

_He will leave for Diagon Alley this morning. You will find him at the Apothecary and the bookstore, Flourish & Blotts – probably at Gringotts._

_I await your orders concerning the girl. _

The dark figure took the owl over to one of the open windows – glad she'd decided to wear the winter cloak, it was freezing up here in the cold wind – and let go.

"I hope you know where to find him", the figure whispered after the owl. "And fast, for that matter."

Turning around abruptly, again causing many owls to jump, the dark figure left the Owlery, hoping for an early answer. 

+~*#

"Yes, I understand that", Ron said. "But whyever do you have to spend the whole day down in the dungeons?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, I've told you before." Hermione changed her voice. It sounded as if she was speaking with a stubborn and sulky child. "I work on special research projects with Professor Snape. Therefore, he lets me use his laboratory sometimes. He is at Diagon Alley today, so I asked him if I could brew a potion and he said yes. Ergo, I will spend the rest of the day 'down in the dungeons', as you say it." Angrily, she took a bite of her sandwich. She nearly choked. It felt as if her stomach was trying to get rid of its contents. Not feeling very well, she put the sandwich back. Maybe the pumpkin juice she'd had earlier hadn't been good anymore. She didn't even hear Ron's reply. She thought that maybe a cup of tea would settle her stomach. But even the smell of the tea made her sick again. 

"Hey, 'Mione, are you okay? You are quite pale", Ginny said, a worried look on her face. 

Instead of answering the question, Hermione slapped her hands over her mouth and ran from the Great Hall. 

Ron, who was still droning about Hermione spending the day in the dungeons, stopped talking. "Where did Hermione go?"

Ginny just stared after her friend, the worried frown deepening even more. 

+~*#

Coming out of the girls' bathroom, Hermione considered what to do. 

She didn't want to go back into the Great Hall. Partly because she didn't want to face her friends and see their worried faces and hear all their questions. She just didn't feel up to it right now. She wanted to be alone. 

And partly because she didn't want to be sick again. She didn't know how her stomach would react to plates filled with sandwiches and bacon and tomatoes and all kinds of fruit. And she didn't feel like testing it today.

So she turned right and went for the dungeons. On her way she passed the Slytherin Common Room entrance and accelerated her steps a bit. She didn't want to run into one of the few Slytherin students who were staying over Christmas. There were some younger students, but also Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and – what was worst – Draco Malfoy of all people. Only because he hadn't supported Voldemort he wasn't one of the good guys. He wasn't pleasant company, especially for her – a mudblood. She couldn't count the times he'd called her that. 

Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind. 'Draco Malfoy is still at breakfast,' she reminded herself. 'No worry, you won't run into him.'

She wasn't afraid of Draco Malfoy anymore, and she wasn't afraid of his holier-than-thou crap. He could think she was worthless and beneath him. But every time they met, she was afraid he would remember. She was afraid that somehow, Severus' charm wouldn't work any longer and his memories would come back. Memories of his Head of House and the Gryffindor student in a… compromising situation. 

He surely wouldn't wait to blackmail her – and harass her every moment until the end of her last year, which was in about six months, thank Merlin. 

Looking straight ahead, Hermione passed the portrait of Bravado the Beast – which was guarding the entrance to Severus' rooms – and ignored the insinuating grin coming from the man in the picture. 

'Why did Severus have to pick a pervert to guard his entrance?,' she asked herself and sighed. Every time she passed this picture, Bravado made a comment or a gesture that was… obscene and embarrassing. Fortunately, he only did it when she was alone. 

Reaching the entrance to the Potions classroom, Hermione stepped inside and closed the door behind her. 

Despite herself, she had to smile. 'Oh, yes, happy memories', she thought, still smiling. 'Oh, if Ginny knew… She wouldn't be able to keep a straight face in this classroom – ever again.'

In a few moments, she'd crossed the room and – after saying the password ("Lady Madonna") to the wall – entered Severus' office. Her gaze drifted towards his desk and the stack of papers on top of everything else. Despite his usual neat  appearance, Severus' private desk was a mess. Every time he was working on his research or some complicated potions, he took down notes about the different stages of the potions; he wrote down his thoughts and calculations, his changes in brewing and the results of that. He would sit at his desk until late at night to see through his notes and sort out everything important to write it down properly. Obviously, he hadn't done much the last few days. 'He probably left all the work for the holidays,' Hermione thought and approached the desk. 

She found Severus' notes and read over the instructions. She nodded and turned around to the wall behind Severus' desk. She said the password ("Eleanor Rigby") and the wall disappeared to reveal a spacious laboratory. Several cauldrons and all kinds of ingredients in ceiling-high shelves lined the walls. When she'd seen it for the first time, she had been overwhelmed – and still was every time she saw it. His laboratory held everything one could desire for potion-making. And the best part was: she could use it whenever she wanted to.

Stepping over the threshold, the wall reappeared and Hermione walked over to one of the tables. A huge brass cauldron was seated over a blue flame. Its contents were a pale grey-white, not unlike the sky outside. But unlike the sky, the liquid was in an uproar, boiling violently. 

Checking the notes, Hermione saw that it was supposed to do so, at least for another twenty minutes. Then she would have to add three ounces of powdered hellebore and change the flame to a tiny red one, so that the potion could simmer for exactly four hours and thirty-one minutes. 

Forgetting all about the still queasy feeling in her stomach, Hermione went to prepare the hellebore. 

_A/N: You can go straight to Chapter Two… And after reading that, too, tell me what you think (review! review!)_


	2. Fights And Danger Or Not?

Chapter Two – Fights And Danger (Or Not?)

It was not long after lunch and Ginny began to worry. She hadn't seen Hermione since her rather hasty exit at breakfast. She knew Hermione would probably be sitting somewhere in Snape's laboratory and stir a potion or prepare some ingredients, but she was worried nonetheless. Hermione had not only looked pale but white in the face.

"Hey, Gin, what are you doing?" Harry asked, coming into the Gryffindor Common Room and seeing her sitting by the fire. 

"Worrying about Hermione," Ginny answered gloomily. 

"She's fine," Harry assured her. Ginny raised an eyebrow as if to say 'And how would you know that?'. "I met her in the corridor leading towards the kitchen," he explained. "She was on her way to get something to eat. She was hurrying because of that potion. Needs to be stirred every ten minutes or something." He shrugged and sat beside her. She nuzzled close to him and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked. Except for two second years and a fourth year, Harry, Hermione and herself were the only ones from Gryffindor to stay over the Christmas Holidays. Normally, she and Ron would have gone home – inviting Harry to come along – but her dad had won some money in the lottery and promised her mum to take her to Paris. Something like a late honeymoon – they hadn't been able to afford it back in the time when they married. 

Ginny could imagine worse than spending Christmas at Hogwarts. Like being dragged along to Paris with her parents and be the third wheel while her parents tried to enjoy their holiday – they'd always been overprotective and she'd got the 'You are too young for that'-speech far more often than any of her brothers. And ever since that incident in her second year, her parents had always wanted her to come home on holidays. 

'No use to think about that now,' she decided and concentrated on what Harry was trying to tell her. After the Halloween Ball he had become less nervous in her presence and actually managed to ask her out on a Hogsmeade weekend. 

"…so I told him not to be such a baby and he went off. I think he's outside freezing his arse off," Harry finished. 

"So you two had a fight?" Ginny looked up at her boyfriend trying to guess what he'd just said.

"Yes, that's what I was talking about." He eyes her suspiciously. "But you weren't listening," he stated and sighed. "How much did you get?" He was used to that by now. When Ginny was deep in thought she didn't hear a thing. One could shot every curse at her and she wouldn't even notice. But she just had to smile and he couldn't be angry anymore.

"Just the last bit about the freezing," she said, smiling apologetically. 

Trying to appear angry, Harry scowled at her. "Ginny, you have to work on that. What if you are in class and don't hear a word of what the teacher says?"

"Oh, that happened once," Ginny said. "It was in my first year. We were having Defence against the Dark Arts and I was thinking about… something." She'd caught herself in time. In her first year, Gilderoy Lockhart had been her Professor. And she hadn't been immune to his good looks and his winning smile… 

"Hey, wait, your first year? Wasn't Lockhart the DADA teacher then? Oh, Ginny, tell me you weren't dreaming about him?" Harry looked slightly pained. 

"I wasn't _dreaming_… I said thinking, okay?"

Harry snorted. She could read in his face like in an open book. 

"Harry," she said in a low voice. "You do know that I love you and only you and don't care for anyone else, right?" She waited for him to look her in the eyes. When he did so, she could see him grin slyly. 

"Of course I know that. How could you not?" he said. 

She poked him in the ribs and giggled. "Idiot," she said jokingly and kissed him. 

After a few kisses, she leaned back and said, "Now tell me about that fight you two had."

+~*#

Hermione hurried back towards Severus' private lab, balancing a tray of food and a bottle of water. Fortunately, she didn't meet anyone. Except for Harry, who had been furious about Ron. He'd said something about a fight and used some words on Ron that weren't particularly nice. Obviously, Ron had talked all day about her being in the dungeons, and naturally, he had been getting on Harry's nerves by lunch. Now, Ron was outside throwing snowballs at trees and the giant squid and Harry was in the Common Room.

Hermione shook her head. They were so immature – especially Ron. He liked her – maybe even more – but never said anything, or showed her how he felt. And he knew perfectly well that she wasn't in love with him. After the little disaster at Halloween, she'd made that clear. She never wanted to go through that again should she ever meet a boy she liked. 

Sighing, she put the tray down on one of the tables and started to stir the potion – exactly five times counter-clockwise. Then she let the potion rest for twenty minutes and ate her lunch. Maybe she wasn't ill after all. Her stomach felt perfectly well. 'Maybe just ate something wrong,' she assumed and shrugged. 'No use to worry about it now.'

She'd just finished her meal and began stirring again, when a noise from the window caught her attention. She finished stirring the potion and went over to the next window. 

Ron was standing outside, throwing snowballs at the walls of the castle. He couldn't see the windows from where he stood – at least unless she opened them. 

"Ron," she called. "What are you doing?"

He turned around and came nearer. "'Mione? What are you doing there?"

"I told you: I'm working on a potion!"

Ron shrugged. "And I'm throwing snowballs."

"Don't be such an idiot. Harry told me about your fight," she said, shivering in the cold winter air. "You should apologise."

Ron's face, already pink from the cold, turned even darker. He shook his head. "No," he said, standing directly under the window. "I was right and I won't apologise."

"But-"

"No buts. I don't see why you have to spend so much time with Snape and I don't see why you didn't want to take Transfigurations as your – what did you call it – 'additional study'. It's just… I don't see why someone would spend time with Snape, that bastard, voluntarily. It's just plain wrong." Ron began to pace.

Hermione sighed. Ron wouldn't understand. And he didn't seem to want to. She'd tried to explain it to him, but he stopped listening as soon as the words 'Professor Snape' left her mouth. He seemed to hate him more with every day that passed. "Ron, I've told you that Potions are a lot more challenging. In Transfiguration you don't learn new things or can develop anything new. You can't change and improve much. But you can change and discover new potions every day. The research is most exciting and Professor Snape-" She saw his face fall and become brooding. "-is an excellent teacher. He's a Potions Master and if you had seen him work, you'd see why. When he works on a potion, it's real magic. He-"

"Hermione," Ron interrupted her with an icy voice. "If this is gonna be another 'Let-me-tell-you-how-great-Snape-is'-speech, then I don't want to hear it."

Hermione felt anger rise inside her. How could he be so… annoying? He didn't even know Severus. And still he tried to judge him by what he thought he knew. He was so ignorant and childish. She shook her head. He should know better than that. 

"You shouldn't be so prejudiced," she said. "If you remember our first year, what did you think of me?" She didn't wait for an answer. "You didn't like me. And I didn't like you, or Harry. But we became friends. Right?"

Ron didn't say a thing. He didn't even acknowledge that he'd listened to her. 

"Right?" she repeated with an edge to her voice. She was nearly shouting.

Ron nodded. "Yeah."

"Right," she stated. "Then maybe you should think about your childish behaviour, or we will live our last half year like the first!" She shut the window close and walked back to the cauldron. 

She didn't need to go to the window to know that Ron was still standing there. 

+~*#

Severus Snape was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Tom to bring his lunch. He had spent the whole morning in the Apothecary – after a short stop at Gringotts – looking through the newest delivery and deciding what to buy. Around noon he'd finally left the shop, boxes over boxes with ingredients inside his pockets – of course minimized by a spell. He'd felt hungry – after all, he hadn't had any breakfast – so he decided to go back to the Leaky Cauldron before going to Flourish & Blotts. 

He let his gaze wander over the room. There were many witches and wizards crammed inside and he'd been lucky to get a table to himself. The noise level was inconceivable. 

He overheard the two old witches at the table next to his complain about Madam Malkin's shop – too expensive in their opinion. On his other side was a young witch arguing with her little son about eating vegetables. The boy didn't want to eat his peas and his mother tried to persuade him. She promised to buy him sweets later – the boy whined. She tried to threaten him with not buying any sweets – the boy cried and shot peas across the room with his spoon. The mother then tried to stop him from throwing the peas and persuade him of eating them instead – the boy didn't stop but added smashed potatoes to his 'to-throw'-list. And all the time the young father just sat there, reading his paper. 

Severus tried to ignore the cries of the boy and the pleading voice of the mother. He focussed on his shopping list, mentally ticking everything he already had. Ignoring everyone else worked pretty well, at least until he was hit with a spoonful of peas that went down his collar and into his robes. He closed his eyes for a second and forced himself to calm down. Then he stood up and turned around, scowling at the boy. He went still immediately and stared at him, a frightful expression on his face. 

"Listen to me, boy," he said in a low and dangerous voice that no one except for the family could hear. "You will stop throwing your food at people – especially me – and you will stop whining. If you don't-" Severus stopped and held out his hand, palm up, and removed the peas from under his robes, conjuring them in his palm. "-I will put these up your nose and in your ears. I believe it won't be a happy experience if the Mediwitch discovers she can't remove them magically but has to do it the muggle way – with a set of long and pointy pliers."

The boy swallowed. 

Severus dropped the peas onto the boy's plate and the boy picked up his fork and began to eat silently, not looking up. 

The mother looked a bit shocked, but also relieved. She mouthed 'thank you' and smiled at him. The father hadn't moved at all. 

He scowled at the woman in reply and sat back down. 'Poor woman,' he thought. She didn't seem to have an easy life. But what did he care? He didn't even know her. 

He was glad when Tom finally brought his meal and he could concentrate on eating. 

+~*#

Lucius Malfoy, hidden under an Invisibility Cloak, stood in a corner of the Leaky Cauldron and watched Severus Snape. 

He gritted his teeth at the mere thought of his betrayal. If it had only been the Dark Lord Severus had betrayed, Lucius could have understood. The Dark Lord hadn't been likable and everyone had hated him – not only his enemies, but most Death Eaters as well. They hadn't followed him because of his striking personality or his friendly manners – Voldemort had promised power, and that was it they had wanted – and in Lucius' case still wanted. But Severus had betrayed him, too, and that he could not understand, let alone forgive. He wanted revenge and he would get it, that much was sure. He'd even managed to escape from Azkaban. After the Dementors had been replaced with witches and wizards – because they had allied with the Dark Lord –, it was a lot easier to escape. He'd heard of seven escapes in the last year and even more attempts. He himself had been the last to escape. And judging by the atmosphere inside the Leaky Cauldron, no one knew about it yet. He'd… persuaded someone to get him a wand and worked some nice little spell on a few people, including his guard.  

In a few days, when the spell would wear off, they'd discover his bed empty – except for the body of his guard. And until then he could start his plan and hide. He had friends – those who hadn't been arrested – and he knew of places on his grounds even Narcissa didn't know existed. 

'Narcissa,' he thought venomously. She was worst of all who had betrayed him. She'd mocked him and insulted him and then she'd testified against him. He'd cursed himself for not Obliviating her every time. Luckily she didn't even know half of his deeds, and therefore couldn't tell, but it had been enough to sent him to that dreadful place. And she's even had the nerve to visit him every month! The only good thing about that was, that she brought Draco along. She maybe thought it would save him, to see his father so weak. But he wasn't weak and he would get his revenge. 

He was so deep in thought about what he would do to Narcissa, that he almost didn't notice when Severus left the pub. Quickly, he made his way through the people – avoiding to touch anyone – and followed his prey outside. 

+~*#

Severus went to Flourish & Blotts and quickly bought everything he needed. He had the odd feeling of being watched and didn't like it. Only because he didn't see anyone didn't mean there wasn't. As a Death Eater – and especially a treacherous Death Eater – he'd learned to develop a certain sense for danger. 

He felt as if someone followed him close by, but he could see anyone suspicious. He didn't even see anyone he knew, only strangers. But he checked everyone he saw and looked out for possible weapons and wands. 

Shaking his head, he went out of the shop. 'You are being foolish,' he chided himself. 'Hermione's paranoia seems to rub off on me.' He chuckled. Sometimes she was just like his mother: She could be seriously mad at him when he didn't eat regularly and didn't sleep enough due to a potion he was brewing. One time, Hermione had actually threatened to get Dumbledore if he didn't eat anything. 

Still very amused by the thought, he didn't notice someone letting slip a little package into his bag. And not a second to late, because Severus shrunk the bag and placed it inside his robes. 

Making his way back to the Leaky Cauldron to Apparate to Hogwarts, Severus thought about Hermione and their 'relationship'. 

It all started Halloween, of course. And even if the potion didn't work any more, he still liked her. Strangely enough, but he enjoyed her company and their discussions about various subjects, most of all potions. She knew far more about it than any other student and she craved to learn more. From him. And she seemed to enjoy their work and research as well.  

And that wasn't all. She also seemed to care about him. And he was – as he had to admit grudgingly – quite possessive of her. He hated to see her with Ron Weasley, knowing that the boy had a crush on her. He just hoped she wouldn't fall for someone that… average. She deserved someone who could match her in everything and let's face it – Weasley wasn't even half as smart as Hermione. She would get bored in no time. She just couldn't spend the rest of her life talking about Quidditch and nothing else. Wasn't that the reason she'd split up with Krum?

And Potter… well, Potter was decent enough, but he had only eyes for Weasley's sister. Ginny Weasley was the only Gryffindor besides Hermione he could stand. She wasn't as annoying and righteous as Potter or her brother. She definitely had a Slytherin side. Smiling despite himself, he remembered a certain Potions lesson. 

It had been in Miss Weasley's fifth year and the Gryffindors had had Potions with the Slytherins of their year. Naturally, those two groups didn't bode well together. There had been verbal and occasionally physical fights between them. But Miss Weasley had surely topped them all. 

That one day, a Slytherin girl named Victoria Godswrath said some very unpleasant things about Miss Weasley's hair and the financial situation of her family. But instead of giving it right back to her, she just nodded and agreed with Miss Godswrath. After all, her family was poor and she had red hair. 

Miss Weasley was quiet and worked concentrated on her potion; and then Miss Godswrath's skin turned pink, her nose changed into a pig's nose and she grew a pig's tail. Miss Weasley only looked up shortly, and smiled slightly, before turning back to her potion. He'd noticed – of course – and knew that she'd added something to Miss Godswrath's potion, presumably powdered pigs' bones and the skin of a grass snake. 

A true Gryffindor wouldn't try something so – potentially – dangerous (she could have added something wrong, and she couldn't possibly know that there weren't any after effects), but it earned her some respect from Severus. He'd smiled inwardly and deducted points from Miss Godswrath for brewing her potion incorrectly. Then he'd sent her to the Infirmary. 

Of course he'd had to punish Miss Weasley, but he'd let her off easy. She had to serve one detention with Filch and he took ten points from Gryffindor. Not even as much as he deducted from Miss Godswrath. 

'Yes, there is hope for Gryffindor,' he mused as he Apparated to the Hogwarts gates. 

He was still thinking about Miss Weasley, when he made his way up to the side entrance that would lead him right into his quarters. 

Suddenly, he stopped. He'd heard something. A voice. 

"-research is most exciting and Professor Snape is an excellent teacher," he heard Hermione's voice. She had to be in his private lab, judging by the direction the voice was coming from. 

"He's a Potions Master and if you had seen him work, you'd see why. When he works on a potion, it's real magic. He-"

He felt his face redden. She's just paid him the best compliment of all – not that he received compliments often.

_"Hermione,"_ Mr. Weasley's voice interrupted her. _"If this is gonna be another 'Let-me-tell-you-how-great-Snape-is'-speech, then I don't want to hear it."_

'What?' Severus thought. She bragged about his skills in potion-making?  

_"You shouldn't be so prejudiced,"_ she said. _"If you remember our first year, what did you think of me? You didn't like me. And I didn't like you, or Harry. But we became friends. Right?"_

Was she defending him from one of her friends?

_"Right?"_

Severus knew this voice. It was her angry voice. She was definitely annoyed to no end. And impatient. 'Uh-oh, Weasley, watch out', he thought. But he felt somewhat honoured that she was fighting with one of her friends because of him.

_"Yeah,"_ he heard Weasley reply hesitantly. 

_"Right,"_ Hermione stated. _"Then maybe you should think about your childish behaviour, or we will live or last half year like the first!" _

Hermione shut the window loudly.

Severus didn't even try to hide his grin. He'd love to see Weasley's face right now, but if he moved around the corner, he'd see him. And he didn't want the boy to hate him even more, for Hermione's sake. Personally, he didn't mind being hated – he lived with it every day – but Hermione had to listen to the git's wailing about it. 

Quickly, he performed the Opening Charm and stepped inside, still grinning.

_A/N: So, I hope you liked this chapter. The real plot will start next chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post it, but I hope to get it out before Saturday (I'm moving to another town Saturday morning and I don't know when I'll be online again)._


	3. What? NO! You must be kidding me!

Chapter Three – "What? NO! You Must Be Kidding Me!"

Hermione sighed and sat down next to the cauldron. She only needed to add a dried thistle and the juice of – yuck! – a rotten nectarine. 

She was tired and still agitated because of her fight with Ron. He was totally unreasonable. And stubborn as he was, that wouldn't change. She could only hope that they'd work out a plan to get along. 

She surely wouldn't stop working with Severus, and he wouldn't stop running Severus down. It was a draw. Neither of them could make a move without giving up their defences, in Ron's case admitting something he didn't even admit to himself – he'd have to tell her the real reason why he didn't want her to work with Severus. Hermione assumed that reason were his feelings for her. 

As for herself – she didn't have a secret reason. Or did she? No, she just liked the challenge and the work itself. 

Of course, she enjoyed Severus' company, and she couldn't help but care for him, but that was perfectly normal after what they'd shared. She maybe knew him better than Dumbledore by now. And therefore she knew him better than anyone else, maybe even better than he knew himself. 

For example, he probably wasn't aware how he crossed his hands behind his back while pacing in his office, thinking about something. Or how he licked his lips when he was reading a complicated text about potions. Or how he cut up his dinner before eating – when they ate in his lab because of a potion – to have one hand free while eating, just to be able to turn the pages of the book he was reading and take down notes.

She checked her watch. She had another thirteen minutes before adding the last ingredients. So she decided to read a bit and went over to the bookshelf. 

She didn't notice the dark figure leaving the castle, heading for the gates. 

+~*#

Ron went back inside. It was no use to stand outside the window and wait for Hermione to open it again. She wouldn't open and she wouldn't talk to him – at least for the next few days. 

He'd talk to Ginny about it. Maybe she could reason Hermione out of working with Snape. She hardly spend an evening in the Common Room anymore. And when she did, she was always reading and taking notes for their 'research'.

He kicked a stone in his way and stopped to watch it slide over the snow. 

Looking up at the sky, he wondered if it would snow today, so he didn't see the dark figure coming towards him on the narrow path. 

He only noticed, when the figure bumped into him and nearly knocked him off his feet. 

But he managed to keep his balance and looked down at the figure in the winter cloak not unlike his own – only more expensive.

"You," he exclaimed, surprised. "Not down in the dungeons to pester someone?"

"No," the figure replied and continued her way without looking at him again. He stared after the retreating figure and shrugged. 

Soon, his mind was back on Hermione and the Snape-problem. 

+~*#

She was reading a book when he entered the lab. She didn't look up when he opened the door, nor did she respond when he greeted her. 

That could mean two things. First, she was still angry about Weasley. But as the boy wasn't here but he was, she was angry at him now – just because he was available. Or second – and more likely – she was just engrossed in the reading. Seeing which book she had chosen, he decided for the last option. The book was fascinating, in his opinion, and he was sure she'd want to borrow it.

She marked her page and shut the book. Looking up, she saw him standing in front of her. 

"Oh, I didn't hear you," she said, standing up. "I was just reading this paragraph about the effect maybugs can have when added to a Scintillation Solution. Is that really true?"

He nodded. 

"Wow," she breathed. "Can I borrow it?"

He nodded again and let a small smile appear. 

She went over to the cauldron – he noticed that the colour had changed to a dark brown after adding the hellebore, just like it was supposed to – and took the jar with the nectarine's juice into her right hand, while taking the dried thistle into her left. Simultaneously, she added both ingredients and began stirring. 

He watched her working and was impressed. She had improved a lot over the last year. Her stirring movements were more fluent and he could almost see the concentration floating around her head. 

But she looked pale. Maybe the fight with the redhead had worn her out. But why would it? They'd fought before and Hermione had never been so… exhausted afterwards. 

She put out the flame and cooled the potion with a flick of her wand. Her wand technique had improved, too. She was a lot more subtle and someone not knowing what she was doing wouldn't have noticed the movement at all. He was oddly proud of her. And worried. She really looked ill.

"Hermione, are you all right?" he asked. 

She looked up and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"You are quite pale," he replied and studied her face. She had dark shadows under her eyes. How come he hadn't noticed this morning? "Are you not sleeping well?"

"Yes, I am. Why all the question?"

"As I said, you don't look well," he said, dragging her over to the small bathroom. "Look into the mirror."

She did so and was shocked. "I look like the living dead," she breathed. "Maybe I'm ill after all," she murmured. If he hadn't stood behind her, he wouldn't have heard. 

"What do you mean?" 

Their eyes met in the mirror and she could clearly see the worry in his. 

"Oh, I was sick this morning. Threw up my breakfast," she said. "And yes, I did eat lunch," she answered what would have been his next question. 

"Okay, you go and see Madam Pomfrey and I'll handle the potion. I just have to bottle and label it," he decided. 

Hermione nodded weakly. 

He walked her out of the dungeons and returned to his potion, hoping that Hermione wasn't seriously ill. 

+~*#

"Oh, dear," Madam Pomfrey said when she saw Hermione. She touched Hermione's forehead and sighed. "Good, no fever. Now you go and lie down and I'll get you something."

Without protest, Hermione went to one of the beds and lay down. 

"Here, dear," Madam Pomfrey said, handing her a bottle. "Drink that and you will sleep until the morning. Then we'll see what bothers you, if it's not only a good night's sleep."

Hermione nodded and took a sip of the potion. It was tasteless, and she was glad about it. She downed the whole bottle and fell asleep almost immediately. 

+~*#

The next morning, Hermione felt a lot better. 

She woke around eight and sat up, still a bit sleepy but well-rested. Her hair, she could feel, stuck out of her ponytail in various places and seemed more bushy than ever. Her clothes lay, neatly folded, next to her bed and she was wearing one of her own nightshirts. Madam Pomfrey must've changed her clothing after she fell asleep. 

"Ah, you're awake," Madam Pomfrey called from the door of her office. "And you look a lot better, dear." She came to stand beside Hermione's bed. "I'll have the house elves to bring you some breakfast. Why don't you fresh yourself up a bit?"

Hermione nodded, grabbed her clothes and made her way towards the bathroom. She'd spend so much time at the Infirmary that she knew everything perfectly well. Being friends with Harry Potter, she seemed to be destined to end up at the Infirmary sooner or later. There had been various time when she'd spent a lot of time here. The cat-incident in her second year, for instance, or her case of petrifaction the same year. Her second year was spent at the Infirmary almost exclusively. 

She smiled and went back into the main room. Madam Pomfrey had conjured a house elf to bring her breakfast. 

While they waited, Madam Pomfrey took some blood from Hermione to examine. 

Then the breakfast appeared on a plate and Hermione sat down to eat. But before she could take the first bite, she got terribly sick again, like the day before. She ran for the bathroom and left Madam Pomfrey to stare after her with a thoughtful expression on her face. 

+~*# 

Draco scowled at the chatting Gryffindors sitting across the table. This morning, the tables had been replaced by one large table.

He sat next to Professor Snape, with Pansy to his right, and tried not to listen to her and Blaise talking about a new shop in Diagon Alley. Across the table sat the two Weasleys and Potter, together with some younger Gryffindors. There were only four Ravenclaw students, all in third year and two Hufflepuffs, one in first, the other in fourth year. They were sitting on each side of Professor Sprout, talking about Herbology. Professor Dumbledore, on Professor Snape's other side, was talking about socks, oddly enough. No one seemed to listen, but he talked on and on. He got on Draco's nerves, so he concentrated on the Gryffindors and on how much he hated them. 

They were talking about the mudblood, Granger. Obviously she hadn't been in her bed that morning. How interesting.

"But where is she?" Weasel asked for the umpteenth time. Draco rolled his eyes. Even the mudblood wasn't idiotic enough to be out after curfew, even in the holidays, and stay away for a whole night. She probably was at the Infirmary. It was really hard to believe that Weasley was a pure-blooded wizard. Sometimes he was stupid enough to pass as a squib. 

"She's at the Infirmary, Mr. Weasley," Professor Snape said suddenly. Draco glanced over at his Head of House. He hadn't eaten much, seeing how his plate was still full. "I sent her there yesterday afternoon," Professor Snape continued. "She looked ill."

Weasley stared at Professor Snape. He seemed as if wanting to say something, but he didn't. He just stood up and left. Draco, along with Potter, Weasley's sister and Professor Snape, stared after him. 

'Odd,' Draco thought. 'Just odd.'

He shook his head. Whatever! He couldn't care less that Granger was ill and Weasel had a crush on her. He decided it wasn't worth a comment and applied himself to another piece of bacon. 

+~*#

Ron went up to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

Hermione was at the Infirmary. She was ill. 

He'd thought she was just avoiding him. But she was ill. He would go to visit her. To hell with is pride. He'd already regretted their fight the evening before. And he'd thought about it the whole night. He'd wanted to talk to Hermione this morning, and when she hadn't shown up… He just figured she was still angry. But now…

He'd go and see her. Now.

+~*#

"No, I'm sorry, dear, but you can't see her now," Madam Pomfrey's voice echoed through the large main room of the Infirmary. 

"Well, then I suppose I'll come back later," she heard Ron's voice. Then Madam Pomfrey closed the door and came back to where she lay on the bed. 

"Are you feeling better, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. She sat up. "I'm fine again," she said. "What is this?"

Madam Pomfrey looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well, I tested you blood while you were in the bathroom… and I think I know."

Hermione looked at the Mediwitch expectantly. "Yes?"

"Well, I… It seems as if…" Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat. 

Hermione became nervous. Could it be that bad? Madam Pomfrey didn't look too well, and she was shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Was it contagious, what ever it was? "Madam Pomfrey? What is it?"

"Hermione, you are pregnant," she said in a rush. 

"What?" she screamed. "NO!" she exclaimed. "You must be kidding me!"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and Hermione blanched, glad that she was already sitting. She shook her head disbelievingly. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. 

But when she thought about it… and slapped herself. "Stupid!" she said to herself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Of course, she _was_ pregnant. She and Severus had never even thought about contraception, first because of passion overwhelming them and later… she didn't know. Two intelligent people being so stupid. It was so ironic, it almost hurt. She started to laugh, but it felt wrong, so she stopped. 

Madam Pomfrey watched the display of different emotions crossing Hermione's face, unable to do anything. She decided to leave her alone to think about her new situation and silently left for her office. She would have to inform the Headmaster, of course, but that could wait until Hermione was in a better condition.

_A/N: While writing Paper & Ink I never thought about possible pregnancy. But a friend of mine read the chapter with the shower scene and said: "Hey, he's got time enough to make sure he won't slip but never even thought about a condom. How stupid can he be?" And I wasn't really prepared and tried to pretend that I actually intended this. So my friend asked: "Ah, she gets pregnant, huh?" And well, there you are._

_@ Pistol and Irol: It was pretty obvious, huh?_

_Next time there will be a lot of action… (no, not that kind of action, at least not yet ;-)). ___


	4. Angsty, Angsty

Chapter Four – Angsty, Angsty 

The tawny owl tapped at the window impatiently. 

The dark figure rose from her place in the Slytherin Common Room and opened the window. She took the letter attached to the owl's leg and shooed the owl away. 

She ripped the envelope open and read the letter. 

_Bring me the mudblood_, it simply read. 

"Guys, I have to go", the dark figure announced. The other two occupants of the armchairs around the fire looked up, slightly surprised. "I'll see you at dinner", the dark figure added and then left the Common Room.

+~*#

Hermione lay on her bed at the Infirmary and stared at the ceiling. 

She would have to speak to Professor Dumbledore about that. And what about school? She had N.E.W.T.s to write in five months. She couldn't miss them. She just couldn't. She would have to find a way to go on studying. After all, she was Hermione Granger, she couldn't live without studying. 

Oh my God, what would her parents say? They didn't even know about that incident at Haloween. She didn't have a boyfriend. How could she explain to them how she got pregnant? 

'This is all too confusing,' Hermione thought. 'I have to talk to Severus first. He'll know what to do.'

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione called. 

"Yes, dear?" Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, a confident smile on her face. "Do you need anything?"

"No," Hermione replied. "But I have to go. I mean, if you don't have any objections." Hermione drew a breath. "I have to tell… I need to…" She broke off. Due to one of Severus' Obliviates, Madam Pomfrey didn't remember anything from what happened Halloween. She couldn't just say that one of her Professors had got her pregnant. Besides, Madam Pomfrey had a crush on Severus. "The father of this child has the right to know," she said. 'Oh yeah, that sounded lame,' she thought to herself. 

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Of course, dear. But you have to come back, best bring the father along, and I will have to inform Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, I understand," Hermione said and stood up. She faked a smile and went out of the Infirmary. 

+~*#

Severus was on his way to the Infirmary to check on Hermione when he came across Peeves, who was throwing balloons filled with paint at the walls. 

"Peeves," Severus snarled, glaring at the poltergeist. But Peeves didn't react. 

"Peeves!" Severus bellowed. Peeves turned around, a sack with balloons in his right hand and a blue balloon in his left. He raised his left arm as if he was going to throw. 

"Oh, no. Don't you dare throw that at me!" Severus said in a low, menacing voice. "I swear I will exorcize you this time!"

Peeves seemed to consider his options. He could risk being exorcized or he could just leave it and terrorize someone else. Peeves shrugged and floated down the corridor, still throwing his paint-bombs.

Severus stared after Peeves. That poltergeist tempted him to exorcize him at least once a week. Until now, Dumbledore had always managed to talk him out of it. Something about atmosphere and 'Peeves belongs to Hogwarts'. Rubbish, in his opinion, but Headmaster was Headmaster. 

"Severus," someone said behind him in a flat voice. He turned around.

"Hermione?" He was shocked at how pale and agitated she looked. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the Infirmary?"

She shook her head. "I need to talk to you."

She looked troubled by something. "Why don't you go down to my chambers and make us a cup of tea?"

She nodded warily. She seemed preoccupied with something more important. 'Maybe I should give her time to get her thoughts in order,' he thought. "I have to get someone stop Peeves from re-painting the school," he said, gesturing towards the colourful walls. Hermione only now seemed to notice that the once colour-free stone walls were covered in a coat of paint. 

"Oh," was all she had to say. 

"I'll come down as soon as I can. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded again. 'Strange,' he thought. 

"Really? We could talk right here, if you want," he offered.

"No! I mean… we should do this in private… it has to do with what happened at Halloween," she said, a nervous edge to her voice. 

Regarding her with a sceptical look, Severus nodded. "Then I'll see you in a few minutes."

Hermione nodded again, and left, shoulders slumped and with a depressed expression on her face. 

+~*#

Hermione could have slapped herself. 

"Oh, great Hermione," she murmured as she made her way down to the dungeons. "That went just great!" 

She had tried to tell Severus, right then and there. But then her courage had faltered and she just couldn't. She couldn't say a word, let alone a whole sentence. And least of all the sentence: "I'm pregnant with your child!"

Angry with herself and not knowing how to tell him, she didn't pay attention to her surroundings. She reached the entrance to the dungeons and went down the stairs, the echo of her steps making only little sound.

And still preoccupied with the situation at hand, she didn't notice the dark figure coming towards her. 

She didn't see how the figure looked up, smiled and took out the wand that had been hidden in the sleeve of the black robe. 

"Petrificus Totalus!" the figure yelled and Hermione couldn't move anymore. She fell to the ground, her whole body bound. She tried to see who had hexed her, but she couldn't move her neck. 

A cruel laugh almost made the blood in her veins freeze. She knew that voice. But how… And why… It wasn't…

The hooded figure came closer to Hermione and muttered a spell to levitate her stiff body. 

Floating in mid-air, Hermione could now see the face of her attacker and found her suspicion confirmed. 

She wanted to ask: "Why?" but not a sound came from her lips. 

"Oh, you want to know why?", the figure asked. 

Hermione tried very hard to nod, but her rigid muscles didn't move. Tears started to dwell up in her eyes. 

The figure's mouth twisted into a malicious grin. "Crying, are we? Well, no Potter here to save you, mudblood." The figure directed Hermione's floating form towards one of the side entrances. Casting a Concealment Charm over the two of them, they stepped outside and turned towards Hogwarts' gates.

"Well, let's see how you like the company of my master," the figure laughed. "He's quite the charmer, actually."

But Hermione shivered (as much as she could in a full body-bind). She just hoped that Severus would discover her disappearance soon enough to save her in time. 

+~*#

"Hermione?," Severus asked, stepping into his living room. No one there. "'Mione? Are you here?" he tried again, a little louder. Still no answer. 

He checked every room but there was no sign of Hermione. 

Silently, he stood in his living room and thought about Hermione. Where could she have gone? Back to the Infirmary? Possible. She really hadn't looked healthy. To her room? Maybe she needed something from there? 

Oddly enough, he couldn't detect Hermione's scent in his quarters. She hadn't been there for a week and if she had been there earlier that day, he surely would have smelled that. Her unique scent wasn't covered up easily. 

No, she hadn't been in here.

But where was she?

He decided to check the Infirmary first.

+~*#

A good two hours later, it was clear that Hermione Granger was missing. She was nowhere inside the castle and Hagrid had searched the grounds but found no sign either. 

She had just disappeared. 

Harry and Ginny were sitting in Dumbledore's private rooms on the sofa while Ron was pacing back and forth, impatiently. 

They could hear the whisper of voices coming from Dumbledore's office. Professors Snape and McGonagall were arguing about something, voices raised but still muffled – due to a spell, as Harry suspected – and Dumbledore's low, calming voice could be heard now and then, obviously trying to mediate. 

Suddenly, there was a loud knock. The voice of Madam Pomfrey could be heard, and then the door opened and Professors Snape and McGonagall entered the room. They each took one of the armchairs. 

No one said a word, all waiting in silence for something to happen. 

The door opened again and Professor Dumbledore entered his rooms, closely followed by a serious-looking Madam Pomfrey. 

"Severus," the Headmaster called.

Professor Snape looked up. He seemed worried and preoccupied with something. "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you, in my office," Dumbledore said. His eyes had lost their mischievous twinkle. 

With a puzzled expression on his face, Snape rose from his seat. 

"Professor," Madam Pomfrey asked, "wouldn't it be better to talk to Minerva instead? I don't see why you would want to speak with Severus about that matter."

Harry and Ginny exchanged puzzled looks. What was going on? Ron didn't seem to notice anything that was going on around him. He was busy walking from the fireplace to the sofa and back, with an occasional stop at the coat-rack, muttering something unintelligible under his breath. 

"No, Poppy, you will have to trust me with this." Dumbledore's voice sounded very firm and he made clear that he wouldn't tolerate any contradiction. Gesturing Severus to enter his office, he left the rest of them in awkward silence. 

+~*#

"Severus," Dumbledore began. "Miss Granger asked to speak to you?"

"Yes," Severus replied, wondering what this was all about. "I met her in the corridor that leads to the Infirmary. That was right before I came to report you about Peeves. By the way, has he stopped trying to re-decorate the castle?"

"Er, yes. But only after I promised to bring a little colour to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "But that's not the point. Poppy just informed me that Hermione came to her last night and seemed fine again this morning. Until she got sick again." Dumbledore folded his hands in front of him and looked Severus directly into the eyes. "Miss Granger is carrying a child, your child, I suppose."

Shock. That was all he was capable of right now. What did he say? Hermione pregnant? With his child? He couldn't believe it. But thinking about it… it couldn't be possible! 

"But that's impossible!" he exclaimed. 

"Are you sure? So you took precautions?" Dumbledore asked. 

"No, but it wasn't necessary," Severus said. Upon seeing Dumbledore's puzzled look, he added, "It's the potion. It prevents that a woman conceives a child while under the influence of the potion. I couldn't be the-" He broke off. "Except… we..." He cleared his throat. "After we took the antidote, we… Merlin's beard!"

Severus was glad he already sat. Otherwise, he suspected, his legs wouldn't have supported his weight any longer. They felt rather shaky. He felt rather shaky, damnit! He was going to be a father. 

It didn't seem real. 

"Severus, I know you are confused, and overwhelmed by this news," Dumbledore started, but Severus interrupted him by standing up suddenly. His face was once more the unreadable mask of 'Snape-the-bastard'. 

"Right now, it is important that we find Miss Granger and can assure her safety," he said, his voice calm and free of emotion. "I suggest that Minerva and Miss Weasley go to the girls' dormitory and file through Miss Granger's things. Maybe they will find a note or anything that helps us find her. I will go to my quarters to retrieve my winter cloak and maybe Hagrid and I could once again search the grounds. Mr. Potter and his map could check if Miss Granger is still inside the castle. Madam Pomfrey should be ready to attend to possible wounds. And Mr. Weasley… well, I don't think he will be of much use, anyways."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, that sounds like a plan to me."

"Good," Severus said and went to the door. Pausing, he turned back to Dumbledore and said, "Maybe the news of Miss Granger's pregnancy should be kept secret, for the time being. It would only increase the students level of worry." He knew it increased his. 

"I will await you in the Entrance Hall with Mr. Potter and the map," Dumbledore replied. 

+~*#

Hermione awoke slowly. She had a headache and her wrists hurt. She opened her eyes, but all she could see was darkness. 

After a few minutes, her eyes had adjusted to the light arrangements and she could make out a faint light at the far end of the room.

Trying to turn her head to see a bit more, a searing pain shot through her head, blinding her for the moment. 

She groaned softly. 

"Ah, you're awake," a voice said somewhere to her right. She didn't respond. 

A low chuckle could be heard. "Being stubborn, are we?" the voice said and murmured a spell. At once, all the torches lit up, blinding Hermione again. She closed her eyes. 

Suddenly, a cold hand tilted up her chin and a slim body was pressed against hers. 

She struggled to get away, but she couldn't move – partly because of the body pinning her to the cold wall, partly because she was chained up. 

"There, there, wildcat," the man chuckled. He seemed to like all of this. 

Hermione forced her eyes open, ignoring the pain and the tears dwelling up immediately because of the light. She found herself staring into Lucius Malfoy's cold blue eyes. 

He looked a little dishevelled, unshaved and with messy hair. The year at Azkaban hadn't improved his looks in the slightest. He was thin, almost gaunt. And he had a glimmer of insanity in his eyes. 

"What do you want?" she asked, her trembling voice betraying her cool appearance. 

"Revenge," he answered. 

"And what do you need me for?" She tried to work out a way to free herself. She couldn't reach for her wand, but she was sure Lucius had taken it from her, anyways.

"Trying to find a way out?" he asked. He draw nearer and his tongue flickered out. He licked her chin, up to her cheek and tried to kiss her. 

She turned her head away, but he cupped her face and forced her to stay still. 

She felt his lips on hers and then his tongue, forcing its way into her mouth. She was determined not to open her mouth, but again, he forced her to. 

It was disgusting. He pressed his body to hers, and she could feel his erection. Her eyes widened and she did the first thing that came to her mind. 

She bit his lip. 

He pulled away, holding his mouth. "Bitch!" he screamed and slapped her hard. 

She could taste blood and her cheek felt hot and numb. Tears came to her eyes once again.

Then another figure came out of the dark, satnding next to Lucius Malfoy. 

"Well, Granger, whining again?"

And Hermione prayed for help. 

+~*#

Harry looked at the map over and over again. He didn't see a spot named 'Hermione Granger', as much as he wanted to. 

"Professor Snape is coming," he said to Ron, Hagrid and Dumbledore. 

The four of them stood in the Entrance Hall, dressed in winter cloaks. Ron and Harry had asked to come along and search for Hermione. They wanted to do something… anything was better than just standing around and waiting for something to happen.

A few seconds later, Professor Snape entered the Entrance Hall, his winter cloak in hand. When he pulled it on, he frowned and took something out of his pocket. 

His frown deepened. He muttered the spell that turned the tiny bags to their normal size. But his concentration wasn't the best, so he knocked one of them over. All his books slid out of the bag and spread across the floor. 

"Blast," he murmured. "Mr. Weasley, could you please collect my things and bring them down to my classroom?" he said in his classroom-voice, as Hermione called it. Of course he had intended to get rid off Weasley. The boy wasn't any use in his present state of mind. He couldn't think straight because of all his fears and worries. 

"But, Professor," Ron protested. "Why-"

"You will do what I say," Severus snapped and turned to leave. Dumbledore eyed him knowingly, but Severus didn't mind. He was used to Dumbledore knowing everything that was going on. 

"But-" Ron started again, but this time he was cut off by no other than Albus Dumbledore himself. 

"Mr. Weasley, I am sure you could collect Professor Snape's books. It would help us a great deal," he said. "And you know how much Miss Granger would hate it that good books like these are lying on the floor. I think one or two of them even belong to her, right, Severus?"

"Yes, actually. She asked me to get her a book." Severus looked impatient. He couldn't stand the thought of something bad happening to Hermione. He had to remind himself that Voldemort was dead, or he would go insane at the thought of what he would have done to her. 

Cursing almost inaudible, Ron bent down and started to collect Snape's books. He was highly furious that he was left to do a house elf's work. 'Yes, right,' he thought. 'Go and find Hermione without me. Not that it mattered anyways, she doesn't even like me. Hasn't talked to me in days…' Touching a small book, wrapped in brown paper, he felt a tingling sensation in his stomach. A sickening feeling made him gasp and then the world around him disappeared. He closed his eyes. Maybe the others had been right. He wasn't in the condition to do anything. Now he was imagining that Snape carried portkeys in his bags. 

Still clutching the book in one hand, he slowly opened his eyes. 

What he saw nearly made him faint – Hermione was chained to a wall, a violet bruise on her cheek – and Lucius Malfoy was standing next to her. Pansy Parkinson – 'Pansy?', he wondered – was sitting at a table, watching them with interest and obvious respect and worship for Malfoy senior. 

When he appeared out of nowhere, Lucius Malfoy looked up. 

"Now that's a surprise," he said, clearly awaiting someone else. "But I suppose you're just as well. Sooner or later, Severus will come here."

And he laughed. 

Ron wanted to shut out the sound of this voice, but he couldn't. 

_A/N: Still no 'action' in this chapter. But next. I think. _

_However, I considered the idea that everyone might think Hermione harmed herself (you know, because of her pregnancy and her confusion) but then dismissed it. It's rather unlikely, don't you think?_

_I won't be able to post anything for the whole next week. Actually, I won't have Internet for a week maybe even more) because I move to another town. But that doesn't keep me from writing… so as soon as I can, I will post the next chapter._

_@ dama-de-tinieblas: I post this as a sequel because I finished with Paper & Ink. I didn't want to continue, that's why I ended the storyline concerning the Potion. Everything went back to normal. But my friends didn't think so. They told me to go on, repeatedly, and in a very… convincing way. I didn't want to continue it as Paper & Ink because it is darker and somehow different (I can't really explain it in English, I lack the right words). Besides, it takes place a few months later, so there's a time difference as well. _

_Okay, I hope you understand this. _

_@ everyone else: I'm glad you like it so far. Have fun with this chapters. Bye._

_donotsrock_


	5. Where Are They?

Chapter Five – Where Are They? 

"Ron!" Harry yelled. Where his friend had been only a few seconds ago, there was nothing now. "Where did he go?" he asked. 

"I don't know," Dumbledore replied. "But don't touch anything. Severus, you didn't accidentally happen to have a portkey in your bags?"

"No, why would I?" Severus shook his head. "I guess someone wanted to get me somewhere," he assumed.

"Yes. But who? And why?" Harry asked. "And where's Ron?"

"I still have many enemies, Mr. Potter," Severus snarled. "I'm still marked as a traitor to those who escaped Azkaban." He turned towards Dumbledore. "When I was at Diagon Alley, I had the feeling of being followed, but I couldn't see anyone. Maybe it wasn't just paranoia. Maybe someone slipped the portkey into my bags and hoped I would touch it while unpacking. But yesterday, I was preoccupied with a potion and then there was Hermione. She looked ill and I sent her to Poppy. I didn't think of unpacking."

Harry looked up at his Potions teacher. He seemed to be worried sick about Hermione, although he tried to hide it. But a muscle under his left eye twitched and his hands shook a bit. Snape seemed to notice, too, because he tucked them into his pockets. But what had he said? He had been too preoccupied to unpack his purchase? With Hermione's health? 'Odd,' he thought. It wasn't like Snape to be worried about anyone. 

Harry wondered just how close he and Hermione were, when he became aware of everyone staring at him. 

"What?" he asked. "I mean, sorry. I didn't listen."

"I asked you to go up to your Common Room and alarm Professor McGonagall. Tell her to come to my office," Dumbledore repeated. "You and Miss Weasley may join us, too," he added.

Harry nodded and went to do as he was asked. 

+~*#

"Stupefy", Lucius Malfoy yelled, pointing his wand at Ron. Immediately, Ron felt his body go numb and seconds later, he lost consciousness. 

Hermione mouthed a toneless 'no' and saw Ron's lifeless body drop to the floor. He hit the concrete hard with his head, and a bloody cut appeared on his forehead. 

Malfoy levitated Ron's unconscious form to a chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He seemed to think about what to do with Ron. 

"Tie him up," he told Pansy, who was still watching. When she was done, he tested the ropes and when he was satisfied with their strength, he awoke Ron.

"Enervate!"

Ron groaned. Half of his face was covered in blood. Hermione knew that head wounds normally bleed a lot, but that was more than a lot of blood. 

She panicked. 

She wouldn't get out alive. Lucius Malfoy would torture her and probably rape her. He would kill her and he would kill Ron and there was no one who could help them. There was just no way they could find them in time. Malfoy could start his little killing spree right now, and there would be nothing to stop him. She was helpless, bound and – figuratively spoken – naked. And she would probably be naked – literally naked – by the time Malfoy finished whatever he would do to her. And Ron. 

She couldn't help it. A single tear ran down her cheek. She was angry and terrified at the same time. She was helpless, and yet felt as if she had to do something… anything. 

"What do you want that pathetic cry baby for, anyway, Lucius?" Pansy asked. She and Malfoy stood next to each other in the middle of the room. Ron was still a bit dizzy, it seemed. The knock on his head had probably caused a concussion. 

'Baby?' Hermione thought. 'Oh my god.' She blanched even more. The baby! What would Malfoy do if he found out? She tried to hold back the tears but her feelings betrayed her. At least she didn't cry and sob and break down completely. That wouldn't help her. She had to stay calm. 

But it was too much. He was going to kill her, and he would kill her and Severus' baby. And he didn't even know! She couldn't die without letting him know. She cursed herself for not telling him earlier when she'd had the chance to. 

"Oh, just have a little fun," Malfoy sneered. He laughed. "Don't worry, Pansy. The mudblood slut doesn't mean anything to me. I just want to give her something she won't forget for the rest of her life," he said, still laughing. "And that won't be long."

Pansy smiled now. "Will you let me kill her?"

"Of course, dear," he said. "And you may have a little fun, too. Mr. Weasley here seems to be in need of a little attention."

Ron's head jerked up. A terrified look in his eyes, he looked from Malfoy to Pansy and back. Hermione could tell what was on his mind right now. It was the same she was thinking over and over again. 'God, please, no.'

"I think I will just hurt him a bit," Pansy said with a cheery voice. It made Hermione sick. 

Pansy went over to where Ron was tied to the chair. She pulled out a knife, a sharp hunting knife, and moved to stand in front of Ron. With a swift motion she cut off the buttons of his robe and shirt. The way she held the knife and performed the movement told Hermione that she was used to this. She wasn't the girl Hermione knew any more. Yes, she'd never liked Pansy. She was a Slytherin and therefore mean and ruthless and brutal. But she'd never pictured her as a cold-blooded murderer. Somehow she'd still thought that Pansy was more subtle than slicing someone open with a knife. But the devilish grin and the flicker of insanity in Pansy's eyes proved her wrong. 

Pansy lay her left hand on Ron's chest and he shivered and struggled to get away from her touch. But the ropes held tight. 

She slapped him hard on the face. 

"Don't move," she told him. And began cutting his exposed flesh. Ron's screams still echoed in Hermione's ears, long after he got hoarse and somewhat apathetic.

+~*#

Severus got more and more nervous. She was missing over five hours now. Didn't they know what the sick mind of a Death Eater could come up with in five hours' time? Didn't they know what he – or they – could have done to her by now? How could they stay so calm? 

The fingers of his right hand drummed a fast rhythm on Dumbledore's wooden office desk. He was sitting in one of the chairs and listened to their useless babble. 

He couldn't sit still anymore. He had to do something… anything, or he would go insane. 

He stood up and began pacing. 

He grabbed Potter's map and checked it again. Maybe she was safe in her dormitory and it was only Weasley who was missing. 'Yes, Severus,' he thought sarcastically. 'And if you believe in it really hard, Longbottom will be Potions Master in two years… Stop dreaming already!' Of course she wasn't there, but neither was one of his other students. He frowned. 

"Where's Pansy Parkinson?" he asked. 

Everyone looked up, puzzled expressions everywhere. 

"What?" asked Minerva. 

Impatiently, he replied, "Miss Parkinson. She isn't in the Common Room with Zabini and Malfoy. So where is she?"

Minerva grabbed the map. "What are you saying? Another missing student?" She studies the map and then handed it to Albus Dumbledore, who shot a look at it and rose from his seat. 

"Well, I suppose we let the students assemble in the Great Hall. It is safer for them to be together. Minerva," he addressed the stern looking woman. "I have to ask you to keep an eye on them. Otherwise there would be chaos, and I don't think we need that right now."

Severus didn't listen. Pansy Parkinson was missing. Why? Why would a Death Eater kidnap a fellow Slytherin, pure-blooded and practically engaged to a Malfoy? Why her? And why now? It didn't make sense. 

"It doesn't make sense," he murmured and shook his head. 

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked. 

He looked up. Again, he was the centre of attention. "I don't think Miss Parkinson has been kidnapped," he said. "It doesn't make sense. She would have been the perfect Death Eater. Only few women ever joined in – they usually left that for their husbands and concentrated on having an heir – but I'm sure Parkinson would have received the Mark. She's cruel. And she doesn't seem to have a conscience. I never told anyone, but half of the injuries along the Slytherin girls were inflicted by her. She was and is the leader of the Slytherin girls. I always thought I could change her. And that Draco may have a good influence on her." He saw the sceptical look Potter gave him and ignored it. He didn't have the time nor the wish to explain the depth of Draco Malfoy's character to him. "I was wrong. But when the Dark Lord was defeated, I thought she was safe."

He sat down, sighing. "Every Death Eater knew about Little Miss Perfect. Her father always bragged about his little girl, especially since his son was such a disappointment. He's rather poor at casting the Unforgivables, and even messes up the easiest spells. He was no use at all as a Death Eater. But Pansy, she was the pride of her family. Not one Death Eater would dare touch her. Not unless he wanted to risk being skinned alive." 

"Skinned?" Ginny Weasley echoed in a flat voice. She looked pale, and disbelieving. Potter squeezed her hand reassuringly and Severus felt a pang of jealousy in his heart. He missed Hermione, more than he could have thought possible. And he was worried and terrified. What if whoever kidnapped her was torturing her right now? A sick feeling in his stomach, he closed his eyes. 'Don't think about it,' he told himself. But he couldn't help it. 'Oh, God, what if they harmed the baby?' 

He stood up again, rubbing his forehead. His hand felt cold and he shivered. "I think Pansy Parkinson kidnapped Hermione," he finally said. "Someone should search her belongings. I don't think she did it on her own."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I think you are right, Severus." He sighed. "I was so blind all these years," he said quietly, more to himself than to anyone else. But Severus, standing directly in front of his desk, had heard it. 

"No, you weren't," he replied. "I should have told you years ago."

"Well, it doesn't help to feel guilty now," he said, standing up. "Minerva, could you please get all the students together. I will be down in a minute to explain things." He turned towards Potter and Ginny Weasley. "I don't want you two to worry. Harry, please take this to the Owlery-" he held out a thin envelope which Potter took "-and send it to the Ministry of Magic."

Potter stood up and went out of the door. 

"Miss Weasley, I'm sorry about this, but I think we need to inform your parents bout Ron's disappearance. Could you send them an owl?"

Ginny nodded and followed Potter. 

Now, Severus and Dumbledore were alone. "I suppose we two will have a look at Miss Parkinson's things."

Severus nodded and let the way to the dungeons. 

+~*#

After what seemed like eternity, Pansy finally put the knife away. Ron's chest felt numb. He saw all the blood and he could still feel his skin burn from the touch of the cold steel, but he didn't feel pain. 'Hey, maybe I'm in shock,' he thought. He didn't really care. 

He was petrified. Even if he wasn't bound to a chair, he doubted he would have been able to move. It was worse than facing Voldemort. He knew Voldemort and he knew how to face him. This was completely different. He had always thought Pansy was a spoiled brat who was just following a family tradition being in Slytherin. He'd never thought that she could be so cruel and violent and heartless. She didn't seem to mind the stains of blood – _his_ blood – on her clothes. Or on her hands. He stared at her hands. Blood on her hands. He realized that the situation was more serious that he'd thought earlier. 

No one knew where they were or who held them prisoner. 'By the way, _how_ did Malfoy manage to escape Azkaban?' Ron thought. 'Wasn't he supposed to be locked away for about seventy years at least?' But then again, he still didn't care. 

He didn't know where they were. He couldn't reach his wand, and his chest burnt like fire every time he tried to move. He couldn't feel his wrists, either. His hands had to be tied pretty hard, judging by the prickling feeling he had in them. 

Suddenly he realized that it was suspiciously silent. Looking up, he saw Malfoy standing in front of Pansy. She had a lascivious smile on her face. He drew her into a fierce embrace and they kissed passionately. They didn't seem to notice that they had an – involuntary – audience. Or they just didn't mind. Hastily, Malfoy unzipped his pants while Pansy removed his shirt. Then he was naked. Her bloody hands left red prints all over his body. 

Ron saw Hermione close her eyes. But he couldn't look away. He had to see what would happen next. 

It was disgusting. Malfoy quickly removed Pansy's clothing and started to kiss her again. Both seemed a bit impatient, Pansy even more than Malfoy. She grabbed his cock, hard, and he groaned. 'It looks like a red buoy now,' Ron thought without humour. He couldn't avert his eyes, even though he tried. 

"Fuck me," she said. 

All Ron could think while he watched their brutal copulation was that his blood was now inside Pansy Parkinson. He wanted to scream, throw up, cry, be home this instant, with a cup of hot chocolate and a tuna sandwich in front of him. 

Instead he watched.

+~*#

"Nothing," Severus sighed. They had searched Pansy's dresser and her trunk, they had even looked under the bed. But they had found nothing. 

"Don't worry," Dumbledore said calmly. But it just rose Severus' anger. 

"Don't worry?" he echoed. "I guess it's a little late for that. And it's all my fault. I should have listened to her. I shouldn't have let her wander off alone. I should-"

"You could have done nothing, Severus," Dumbledore interrupted him. "I know you care for Miss Granger, and she cares for you. That's the reason why you have to stay cool. You are no help otherwise."

"HELP?" he yelled. "How could I possibly help her? Haven't I done enough yet?" He began pacing again. "I didn't find the answer to what had hit us, she did! I hadn't known about the love potion and I wouldn't have found the antidote – or knew who to write to for it – without her. She is the one that is a help. I haven't done a thing for her – except getting her pregnant!"

"You what?!" Minerva McGonagall entered the dormitory and came towards Severus. 

Dumbledore approached her and lay his hand onto her arm. "Minerva," he said, his calming voice oddly comforting to Severus. "I'm afraid you don't know all the details. And I would appreciate it, if you didn't judge anyone by what you heard."

Minerva just stared at him, and – with a sideway glance at Severus – nodded. "All right, but I want to know the whole story once this is over," she demanded. 

"Of course," Dumbledore assured her. "I wanted to talk to you, anyways." He smiled reassuringly. "Now, why are you here? And who's watching the children?"

"I left them with Hagrid," she said, pulling something out of her pocket. "This just arrived. Urgent owl from the Ministry."

Dumbledore took the sealed envelope and opened it. His face grew serious and when he looked up, his face was shadowed by worry. "Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban. Two days ago, they assume."

"Two days!" Severus exclaimed. "Why didn't they tell us?" He was shocked. Lucius Malfoy! It was worse than he had imagined. 

"They didn't know. Apparently, Malfoy managed to get hold of a wand and performed a strong curse. They say that apart from his wife and his son, only a niece visited him in the last month."

"Lucius Malfoy doesn't have a niece," Severus said. His mind was racing. Every second, his brain would come up with another sick image of what Lucius Malfoy – and Pansy Parkinson – could do to Hermione. "It was Pansy, I bet."

Dumbledore sighed. 

"I can't take this any more," Severus said, his voice free from emotion. "I want to talk to Draco. Maybe he knows where his father is hiding. And maybe we will find Hermione there."

"I don't think that's a good idea," replied Dumbledore. His calm demeanour started to annoy Severus. 

"I don't care," he shouted. "Do you have any idea of what Lucius Malfoy is capable of? And together with Pansy Parkinson, he would be twice as dangerous. That sick bastard was the worst of all Death Eaters. And he really _is_ insane. He will… I can't even think about it! And I won't let it happen without trying everything I can!" He stormed out of the room, heading for the Great Hall. 

+~*#

Hermione had her eyes still closed. She hadn't wanted to watch them. They were disgusting and frightening and pervert and… she didn't know. And didn't want to know. Wasn't Pansy supposed to marry Draco? And now his father was testing her, or what? They were just sick. Sick bastards without a trace of honour or something that resembled a conscience. 

Hermione had her eyes closed, but she couldn't shut out the noises; the moaning and groaning, the cries of lust and pain, and the laughter. 

She tried to pretend to be somewhere else. It didn't work. 

She tried to think of something else. It didn't work. 

She tried to list the twelve uses of dragon blood. It didn't work. 

But finally, after what seemed like forever, the noises finally stopped and it was silent again. She heard Pansy and Malfoy getting dressed – at least she assumed by the sound of rustling clothes and a zipper. She leaned her head against the cold stone and wished to be anywhere but here. Didn't work. 

Suddenly, she felt a hot hand on her cheek. She didn't have to open her eyes to know that it was Malfoy. But she opened them nevertheless, just to show him that she wasn't intimidated. Of course she was terrified to no end, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her this weak. She turned her head away and straightened her shoulders. Head high, she said, "Don't touch me!" Her voice didn't even tremble. 

But Malfoy only smiled viciously and took a key out of his pocket. "Don't worry, mudblood. You'll get yours soon enough." He opened the lock that held the chain on her left wrist. "Don't try to run away. It wouldn't help. You can't escape." He opened the second lock. Now only her feet were bound. "Pansy's got your wand, and she's upstairs. My wand will be pointed at you. One false move and I'll curse you, understood?"

She nodded. Her mind was racing. That was her chance, maybe the only one she got. She had to think. And then it hit her. She could feel it inside her pocket. The gift Severus had given her last Halloween, before the antidote started to work. She slid her hand into the pocket. The black cylinder was small enough to be hidden in her hand. 

When Malfoy bent down to unlock the chains at her feet, she whispered, "Get Severus" and held her hand open. The cylinder rose into the air without a sound and flew towards the stairs. In no time it had disappeared completely. Ron watched her with a puzzled look, but she just shook her head. "Later," she mouthed. 

He nodded and resumed staring at Malfoy. 

"Where do you take me?" she asked, rubbing her wrists. Red marks were visible where the heavy chains had cut her skin. It hurt a lot. 

"Upstairs," he said, standing up. "Come on."

She went to the stairs, surprised that she could still walk. She didn't know what she had to expect upstairs, but she knew that there was hope again. She just hoped she would last that long. 

_A/N: Tada! __Lots of violence, dirty words, panic, action (yes, this time even some of that kind of action) and then hope! _

_I'm at my parents' house and brought this and the next chapter with me… just to make you happy (I still haven't got Internet at my new flat). _

_Please Review!_


	6. Rescue

Chapter Six – Rescue 

"Severus! Wait," Dumbledore shouted. But Severus wasn't listening. He would find out where Hermione was, he would bring her back and he would make sure that whoever had tried to harm her would suffer. And he didn't want to be in their place. After all, he was a former Death Eater himself. And even if he had avoided to participate actively in their sick games, he knew enough about torture and 'questioning' someone that it would make them suffer. He had been the Dark Lord's interrogator. He could make anyone speak, with a little persuasion now and then. Mostly, it had been torture. 

Yes, he was pretty skilled in hurting people, although he preferred the more subtle, non-physical way. His tongue mostly was his sharpest weapon. But that wouldn't suffice tonight. He wanted to hurt someone. Preferably Lucius Malfoy, that bastard. 

He reached the heavy doors of the Great Hall. Dumbledore and Minerva were right behind him, but he didn't stop. He pushed the doors open. 

Inside, a bunch of students and Hagrid were sitting at the table. Some were chatting, others were playing cards or writing Christmas cards. Draco Malfoy was reading a book. 

"Malfoy!" Severus snapped. Draco looked up from the book. Behind him, he felt Dumbledore and Minerva enter the Great Hall. 

"Severus," Dumbledore said. "I must insist that you-"

He was interrupted by a tiny black cylinder flying into the Great Hall, circling above their heads a few times and then stopping in mid-air right in front of Severus.

Everyone was staring at it. But only Severus knew what it was. Of course, that he hadn't thought about it before! He slapped his forehead. "I'm so stupid," he murmured. 

The two Hufflepuff students exchanged a look. They were the two persons closest to him and had heard his words. He glared at them and they lowered their gazes. 

"Show me where she is," he told the cylinder. It opened with a hissing noise and a transparent picture appeared. It showed an old hut. About two rooms, maybe three, Severus assumed from what he saw. Everywhere around the hut there were trees and an old-fashioned well was directly in front of it. Inside he could see lights and shadows moving. 

"Hey, I know this place," Draco Malfoy exclaimed. 

Severus' concentration was broken and the image faded away. The cylinder folded back together and sank to the ground. Severus picked it up and put it into his pocket. "Where is it?"

"It's an old hunting hut. My father used to take me there every summer for a week, sometimes two," Draco said. "It's not far away. It's outside in the forests of Hogsmeade." 

Severus nodded. He knew where that was. "I'll go there."

"I'm coming, too," Harry and Ginny said simultaneously. 

"No, you're not," he replied, walking over to the door, ignoring the other students' curious looks. 

"Severus," said Dumbledore, clutching his arm as he went past him. "I don't think we should rush things. We don't even know if she really is there. And who's with her."

"She _is_ there. The Anchor is never wrong," he answered. "And we know damn well who's with her. And what they could do to her right now. I won't wait till it's too late."

"Anchor?" Minerva asked. 

He held up the cylinder. "That's what it's called. Generally, it's supposed to help a person not to get lost and always find the right way back home. I changed this one. Now it's a connection between the two of us. She can use it to find me or send it to me so that I can find her."

"Impressive," Minerva whispered. "Those are very expensive, Severus."

He rolled his eyes. Why did they talk that much? And why such unimportant nonsense? They needed to go and free Hermione. Now!

"I'm going," he said. "And I want to see the one who tries to stop me!" 

With that, he went out of the Great Hall and towards the gates of Hogwarts. When he reached the gates, he knew someone was following him. He turned around. 

Albus and Potter stood there, shivering in the cold. 

"What do you want?"

"We're here to help you," Dumbledore replied. "Hagrid and Minerva are looking after the other students. And young Potter insisted on coming along."

"Whatever," he said, absent-mindedly. He was already working out a plan to rescue Hermione. 

+~*#

Hermione went up the stairs, uncertain what to expect. But she hoped that Severus would be here in time to rescue her. 

The stairs ended and she was in a small kitchen. Pansy Parkinson was sitting at the table, holding a steaming mug of tea. She smiled evilly and set the mug aside. 

"Well then, Granger, up for a little party?" she asked, obviously amused with Hermione's despair. "D'you mind if I watch, Lucius?"

"Not at all, dear, not at all," he replied. "I think you may even be able to give her some advice as how to please me," he laughed. 

Hermione tried to stay calm, but all her hopes seemed to be diminished by her captors' cold and heartless behaviour. 

Pansy grabbed her arm and dragged her over towards a door and into the next room. It seemed to be a living room. A huge sofa and a low table were placed in the centre of the room. An antique fireplace and lots of hunting trophies made the room eerily similar to those rooms in old black and white movies, where the men retired to after dinner to smoke and talk and drink whiskey and bourbon and what not. In the movies, those rooms never seemed so creepy. 

Malfoy walked into the room and opened the door on the opposite wall. Hermione could see a part of a large bed. It had to be the bedroom. Her eyes widened. She didn't want to go in there! And she surely wouldn't go without fighting. 

She was still untied, so she pushed Pansy hard in the side and ran for the kitchen. Unfortunately, Malfoy reacted very fast. He drew his wand and shouted, "Stupefy!" She fell flat on the face. Luckily, the thick carpet prevented major injuries. But for a second, she couldn't breathe. The impact had squeezed the air out of her lungs and she felt like suffocating. But then the sweet air began filling her lungs again and she was relieved for a second. The fact that she wasn't unconscious was strange and not comforting. She tried to stand up. Her muscles worked perfectly well. 

She heard Malfoy's cruel laughter. "I warned you not to try and run away." She turned around. He was just helping Pansy Parkinson to her feet. Pansy looked murderous. "Now I guess I'll have to punish you."

Pansy shook off his hand and came towards Hermione. "You dirty mudblood," she screamed. Out of nowhere she suddenly held the knife in her hand and lashed out for Hermione. 

Caught in surprise, Hermione reacted a little late and felt a burning hot cut on her right cheek. 

"Don't kill her," snapped Malfoy at Pansy. "We may need her. And that mudblood-lover Weasley could be useful, too. His father my be poor, but he works at the Ministry. And I'm sure Dumbledore would want to get his precious mudblood back."

Pansy still looked as if she were going to kill Hermione right then and there, but she put the knife away and crossed her arms over her chest. "You never let me have any fun," she pouted, causing Malfoy to walk over to them. He tilted up Pansy's chin and kissed her passionately. 

"So, you don't have fun with me?" he asked, grinning slyly. 

Hermione took her chance. As long as they were preoccupied, she could try to escape. She made a tiny step towards the kitchen door, hoping that Malfoy wouldn't notice as he was busy snogging Pansy. 

But it didn't seem to be her lucky day. Malfoy pointed his wand at her without looking. "Move and you're dead," he threatened between kisses. Hermione froze. 

Malfoy let go of Pansy and gestured towards the sofa. "Sit down," he barked. Hermione sat on the sofa, which was quite comfortable, actually – and her world went black. 

+~*#

Severus released Potter's hand as soon as they appeared on the clearing. Potter couldn't Apparate – of course not, Apparition classes started in February – and so Albus and Severus had had to tug him along. 

Looking around, Severus saw a faint glimmer of light behind the trees to his left. "This way," he said, pointing towards the light. 

Silently, they made their way through the dark forest. Severus, who was leading the little group, stopped when he could see the hut. He turned around and took out his wand. 

"I'll sneak up and look through one of the windows. Maybe I can see something as to where Hermione and Ron are being held," he whispered. "Wait here for me."

He didn't wait for an answer. He knew they wouldn't object. He was the only one able to find out if there were any wards and then get to the hut without being noticed. Potter didn't have any experience with wards and spying. And Albus, well, he was just too old to sneak up to someone, as skilled as he may be as a wizard. 

He went slowly, listening for sound that weren't supposed to be there. He muttered a quick spell that would make any wards visible. But there weren't even silencing spells, as far as he could tell. Strange. Lucius must feel very safe to be that careless. What a fool!

He silently approached the nearest window and peeked inside. A kitchen. Empty. And a door leading down to the cellar. And where would be a better place to keep prisoners? 

He gestured for Dumbledore and Potter to come nearer. 

Looking around, he saw a shaft only a few inches above the ground. Maybe a cellar window. He bent down. At first he couldn't see a thing, but then he could focus on the candle-lit part of the room and he saw the Weasley boy, tied to a chair. He was bleeding and it looked as if he had lost a lot of blood already. He bit back the curse lying on his tongue and whispered, "I can see Ron. He's down there. I can't see Hermione."

"I suggest you two go and free Ron. I will stand guard and alarm you when I see Lucius Malfoy or Pansy Parkinson," Dumbledore suggested. 

Severus nodded. Maybe Weasley knew where Hermione was. And they had to get him out anyways, so he agreed. 

He was about to murmur an Opening Spell, when Potter suddenly lifted his hand. "Wait," he whispered. He reached out for the window and pushed it open. "Not locked," he explained. "I saw it in a muggle movie."

Frankly, Severus didn't care. He climbed inside, following Potter, and turned right to go down the stairs. He briefly wondered where the door to his left would lead to, but decided to find out later. 

Without making a sound, he and Potter managed to go down into the cellar. Weasley sat in his chair, his back to the stairs, and didn't notice them. 

Looking around, Severus saw a set of chains at the far wall. But the room seemed to be empty. 

Wanting to make sure of that, Severus gestured to Potter to check the one side of the cellar, while he would check the other. Potter nodded and went down to the right. When they were sure that there wasn't anyone down there with them, he walked over to Weasley. 

His eyes were blank. He didn't seem to be inside his body anymore. 

"Mr. Weasley," Severus called silently. Ron just stared at him, complete confusion showing on his face. Then his face lit up with recognition. 

"Professor Snape?" he asked, his voice hoarse – from screaming, Severus assumed. He nodded. 

"Yes, it's me." He examined the cut on Ron's forehead. Half of his face was covered in blood, but it didn't seem to be as bad as he had suspected. There were a lot of cuts on his bare chest, too. Looking a little closer, he made out a word. 'Mine,' he read and shivered. 'Sick,' he thought, 'just sick.'

"We have come to rescue you," he added. 

"Oh."

"Ron, you all right?" Potter came up behind him, a worried look on his face. Severus muttered a spell to loosen the ropes. "Where's Hermione?"

"Upstairs. Don't know where exactly." Ron tried to stand up, but his legs were too weak to support his weight. He felt dizzy; the room seemed to dance around them and the stairs seemed to be damn far away. Supported by Harry and Severus, he made his way up to the bottom of the stairs. 

"Here," Severus said, handing Ron a small vial. "Drink this. Pepper-Up Potion." 

Ron downed it in one big gulp and felt stronger immediately. He let go of Harry's arm and nodded. "Thank you. I'm feeling better already. Not dizzy anymore."

"Then let's go," said Harry, gesturing up the stairs. 

+~*#

Hermione awoke on the sofa. She felt a bit dizzy and disorientated. She closed her eyes for another few seconds to make the dizzy feeling go away. 

She tried to move, but she couldn't. Strong arms held her down. Opening her eyes again, she saw the devilish grin of Lucius Malfoy directly above her. Her eyes widened. 

"Well, then, mudblood. Time to play," he said and ripped open her blouse. 

"No," Hermione whispered. She felt weak, as if all her strength had been replaced by fear. She could only watch as Malfoy bent down and reached for her bra. He opened it and then cut it into shreds with Pansy's knife, obviously enjoying this. He brutally squeezed her breasts and licked them. 

Hermione tried to shut herself out. But she was brought back by Pansy, spurring on Malfoy. Snapping back to reality, she suddenly began to struggle. "Let go of me," she screamed. "No, let go!"

Then everything seemed to happen at once. 

The door burst open and Severus stormed in, followed by Ron, Harry and Dumbledore himself. Malfoy grabbed his wand and fired a curse at Dumbledore, while Harry and Severus both hexed Pansy, who was standing directly in front of them. Hermione took her chance and kicked Malfoy in the groin. He groaned and slumped on the floor. 

Within seconds, Severus was by her side, holding her tight. 

She had never felt more relieved or happy in her life. She was safe. Severus had come to safe her. She saw Dumbledore and Harry kneel beside Pansy. 

Ron fainted, partly because of the blood loss, partly because all the tension had finally left his body. He was safe.

Hermione buried her head in Severus' shoulder. It didn't matter. Everything would be okay. Severus was there to safe her. No one would ever come near enough to harm her again. At least she hoped so. 

But what if he didn't want to be the one to keep her safe? What if he thought of her as that annoying Gryffindor know-it-all he had to put up with because he got her pregnant? 'Oh God, the baby!' she thought. 'He doesn't even know! How could he possibly… Yes, what? What exactly do I want him to do, what do I want him to feel?'

"Hermione, love, are you okay?" he asked, concern and relief both evident on his face. 

She nodded. "I was just so afraid," she said. "I can't even think about what would have happened if you were to come a little later…"

"Then don't. You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you ever again," he promised seriously. "I'm being selfish. But I just couldn't stand to lose you." 

She was crying again. But this time it weren't tears of fear. "Good. I don't wanna be lost, you know."

He reached out and wiped away the tears. She looked up at him and he felt as if everything else faded away. Only she was important right now. Hell, she was the most important thing in his life. "You are the most important thing in my life," he whispered. "I love you," he realized, a bit surprised that he'd actually said the words. 

Instead of an answer, Hermione pulled him closer and kissed him. 

+~*#

The first thing Ron saw when he opened his eyes were Hermione and Snape, kissing. She was still lying on the sofa, half-dressed, and he was kneeling beside her, hugging her closely.

He had to be still dreaming. And a strange dream it was! But then he remembered where he was. It was too awful to be a dream. And he hurt too much to be sleeping. One couldn't hurt that much while dreaming, that was sure. 

But before he could so much as sit up, he saw the slumped figure next to Snape and Hermione move. It was Malfoy! And he was standing up, wand in hand. 

Ron shot a glance at Dumbledore and Harry, who were busy connecting Madam Pomfrey via fireplace. 

"Watch out!" he yelled therefore and hoped Snape would react fast enough to stun Malfoy. He didn't. But Malfoy obviously wasn't completely insane. He saw that he had no chance against Snape, Dumbledore and Harry. He and Hermione were still wandless. 

Malfoy just hissed, "I will get my revenge" and Disapparated with a plop. 

Ron saw Madam Pomfrey step out of the fireplace. 'Oh, good,' he thought and passed out again. 

_A/N: So, what do you think? This won't be the end of it, after all, Lucius Malfoy is free and out to seek revenge. But I thought I did a pretty good job. Did you like the Sev/Hermione scenes? I liked Ron in this chapter, I have to say. But I like Ron in general, so it's not really surprising. Oh, and there will be a lot of Ron-scenes in the future. __J_

_@ Pendragon: Yes, this means I'll not "kill Ron off". Sorry, but I need him. _

_Thank you, reviewers. I actually wrote one or two chapters more, but I'm not satisfied with them (okay, they suck. Really.). I'll update soon – I hope – and then from my own computer – I hope. _


	7. Normal Again?

Chapter Seven – Normal Again?

Hermione awoke with a start. 

Instantly, Severus was by her side, holding her hand. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Just a bad dream," she explained. 

"Of course," he said, stroking her hair tenderly. 

"How late is it?" she asked. She wasn't tired any more. Since Severus had brought her to the Infirmary the evening before, she'd slept. 

"Almost breakfast time," he replied. "Albus worked a Memory Charm on the students. They think last night was like any other night. But I don't know what he thought of to explain that Pansy is missing."

Hermione shuddered when he said that name. "How's Ron?" she asked, suddenly remembering what he had to go through. 

"Asleep," he said, stepping aside so that she could see Ron lying in the bed next to hers. He looked pale and she could see the bandages around his chest through the thin fabric of his pyjamas. 

"You're awake," Madam Pomfrey stated. She came into the room through her office door and took Hermione's vital signs with her wand. "I took some blood from you last night, and tested it this morning." She surveyed Hermione for a moment, her gaze lingering on her hand, still entwined with Severus'. 

"Is she okay?" Severus asked, ignoring Madam Pomfrey'd questioning gaze. "And the baby?"

Hermione looked up, surprised. "You know about the baby?" she asked, not sure if she should feel relieved or betrayed. She had wanted to tell him on her own. 

He nodded. "Albus told me after you disappeared," he said quietly. 

"I wanted to tell you, you know. But I never got the chance. Pansy was waiting in the dungeons and-" Hermione broke off. Tears had started to fall again. Furiously, she wiped them away. She was sick of crying. She wanted to be strong now. She needed to be strong. Not only for herself, but for the baby and Severus. 

"Shhh," Severus whispered. He sat down on the bed and took her into his arms, rocking her slowly. "It's gonna be all right, I promise."

"How can you say that?" she asked, fighting with the tears. "Lucius got away and he swore revenge. What if he finds out about the baby?" 

"Even if he does, I will not let him hurt you – both of you. He will have to get past me first. And that will only happen over my dead body!" He kissed the top of her head. 

Hermione closed her eyes. It felt good to be held like this. Nothing could happen to her as long as Severus held her. He would protect her with his life. He promised. And Severus Snape always kept his promises. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought them back to reality. Severus let go of her, but still held her hand. Madam Pomfrey conjured up a cup of a brown, steaming liquid. "Drink this," she ordered, the normal warmth missing in her voice. Hermione got the impression that Madam Pomfrey's whole attitude towards her had changed. She seemed a lot less caring and nice. 

Severus eyed the cup suspiciously. "What is this? She shouldn't take too many potions in her state. It could harm the baby," he said. 

"I know that, Severus," Madam Pomfrey snapped. "I'm the mediwitch here, aren't I? It's just tea, for Merlin's sake," she said in an impatient tone. 

Hermione took a sip. It was normal tea, a little hot, but good. She realized how hungry she was. Of course, she hadn't eaten in nearly a whole day by now. "I'm hungry," she said. 

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "No wonder. After all, you threw up everything you ate yesterday. And I don't think they gave you something there, right?"

Hermione shook her head. 

Conjuring up a plate with some sandwiches on it, she said, "Severus, you should eat, too. You look pale."

Carefully, Hermione took a bite out of a ham sandwich. It tasted delicious. Hoping she wouldn't get sick again, she finished even another sandwich and two cups of tea. She felt a lot better. 

"I will go and get Professor Dumbledore," Madam Pomfrey announced. "I'm sure he has to talk to you, Miss Granger."

Hermione frowned. 'Miss Granger?' she thought. 'Since when am I Miss Granger again?'

They watched Madam Pomfrey leave the room, closing the door behind her. 

"Severus," Hermione said. "I think she's mad at me."

For a few seconds, Severus only stared at her. Finally, he burst out laughing. 

+~*#

The next few days went by in a rush. 

Hermione, Severus and Dumbledore talked about the possibilities, now that Hermione would have a baby sometime in late July. 

N.E.W.T.s were due in May and Hermione wouldn't be able to keep up with everything. So it was decided that she should take her N.E.W.T.s early in March. Considering the amount of study Hermione did and the lead she had compared to the other students, it wouldn't be a problem. She already looked forward to March. Severus made her promise not to study too hard, and to let it rest for the remainder of the Christmas holidays. 

Harry was shocked by the news of Hermione's pregnancy. Ginny, who had already suspected something like this, just hugged her friend and told her she would be there for her. And then she'd turned to Severus, looked him sternly into the eyes and said, "If you ever hurt her, you can be sure that I'll get it back to you. Feel warned." Severus had just nodded. What else could he have done? Besides, he didn't intend on hurting Hermione. 

Ron had taken the news exceptionally well. He'd just looked at them and said, "Oh, good for you." Everyone was worried because Ron didn't seem to be himself anymore. But he just dismissed all their worried glances and careful offers to talk about it. "I'm fine," he used to say, faking a smile. But the expression in his eyes said that he wasn't.

But when a few weeks passed and nothing had happened, their tension slowly started to vanish and everything went back to normal. 

+~*#

Ron was pacing. He did that a lot, lately. It seemed as if he'd never stood still since that one night Hermione had disappeared. Well, and he had disappeared. 

He had to shiver thinking about that night. He had felt so helpless. And desperately alone. He'd had to watch, as if some magical force had kept his eyes open. Malfoy, that slimy git, had made him watch while he… he couldn't even think it without seeing the whole scene over and over again. He had felt bad, no… worse; he had felt… he didn't know a word for that feeling. And he couldn't forget it. 

Imagining what Hermione must have felt… But she hadn't even seen it, just listened. Again he was alone with something.

He hugged himself and looked around. No fireplace. Of course not, as he was in one of the classrooms. But he was cold, so damn cold. 

He had never been so happy to see Snape that particular moment. He had seemed like the most wonderful and likable person in the world, appearing out of nowhere and freeing him from those ropes. But unfortunately, Malfoy had managed to escape. And once again, he had to watch. Well, it is hard to do anything at all – except watch – when you are tied to a chair, or lying half-unconscious on the floor, wandless. 

Rescue was rescue – even if it was Snape doing the rescuing – but he didn't feel safe. Not in the slightest. Everywhere he went he saw shadows, figures, movements; he heard strange noises and suspected that someone would jump out from behind a column and grab him any moment. 

Yes, he was paranoid. So what? And besides, who wouldn't? 

Well, Hermione – but Snape was the only shadow she saw, and he wasn't following her to kidnap her. And her spending so much time in the dungeons helped his job of protecting her a lot. 

Ron sighed. He still didn't like the thought of Hermione and Snape together, but he knew when he was out of the game. He still did not remember anything having to do with the two of them together at Halloween, but Dumbledore had explained it all. Memory Charms couldn't be reversed easily, but there was the chance that he may get his memory back some time. Now that he knew he 'forgot' something, he could train himself to force his memory back. It was complicated and he hadn't really understood that part, but he didn't mind that much. If he didn't know it, it couldn't bother him, right? 

Plus, he'd seen the way Hermione's eyes seemed to be brighter each time she spoke of Snape. She was far more grown up than himself, he thought. After all, she was carrying a teacher's child and didn't freak. Or scream. Or cry. Or all of it. He would… he didn't know. But how could she be so calm?

Yes, she had everything settled for her to take her N.E.W.T.s early and Snape wouldn't let her down, but still… he would have freaked, even if only a little bit. Actually, he _did_ freak out, just without anyone noticing. He didn't want them to worry any more. And he was sick of their worried glances and tactful behaviour when he was around. He wanted to tell them to let it go. To leave him alone. 

But he still hadn't had the time to really think about it. After all, he was busy… staying at the Infirmary, getting healed from wounds inflicted by a maniac killer, trying to forget the sight of said killer and a Death Eater – who was still out and about – while having violent sex on the floor of his prison…

'Ron, focus,' he told himself, but couldn't help checking if the door was closed and if there wasn't anyone hiding under the desks. 'Think about Hermione or 60s-style clothes or motorbikes or anything but that night!'

He thought about Hermione. He didn't really know anything about motorbikes or clothes. But he knew Hermione… or so he thought. She seemed to be different, but maybe he was different. He really couldn't tell.

But seeing Snape taking care of Hermione, he couldn't be jealous anymore. Of course, when there were others around, he was like… well, his old bastard self. But when the two of them were alone – or thought they were – he was a complete different person. 

It was strange – one day he thought he was in love with Hermione, and then, the next day, he didn't even mind when she was with someone else, and Snape for that matter. 

He stopped pacing. What was that? Had he heard something, or was he just a victim of his paranoia again?

He stood still, listening. There it was again! A slight scratching noise. It came from out of the classroom, close by the door, he assumed. 

Careful, wand drawn, he approached the door. He surely wouldn't stand in the middle of the room, waiting. He would be the perfect target that way. No, attack before being attacked. That was his new motto. 

When he was nearing the door, it suddenly swung open and a person stormed in, shutting the door close quickly. The person was Colin Creevey and he looked out of breath. He leaned his back against the door and closed his eyes. 

Ron cleared his throat. 

Colin jumped and opened his eyes, looking around with a frightened expression. When he recognized Ron, he relaxed again and slumped back against the door. 

"Ron," he said, still breathing heavy. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" He broke off. What could he say? 'Oh, you know, just thinking about the night an insane Death Eater kidnapped Hermione and me – by accident – and I was tortured and witnessed what his sick mind would call love-making – with a fellow student, Pansy, do you know her, by the way?' Definitely not. "Um, just thinking," he then said lamely. 

"In the middle of the night? In the – what classroom is this anyway?" Colin looked around. 

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. Arithmancy, I think. But I don't really care. It's quiet and I needed some time for myself, so…" Ron scratched his head. "What are _you_ doing here? It's after curfew."

"I know. That's the problem. I was studying in the Library this evening, but a few Slytherins just couldn't keep their mouths shut, so I left and went up to the Astronomy Tower. I guess I fell asleep, because I woke up some time ago," he said, walking over to one of the tables and sitting down. "I was on my way back to the dormitory, and when I came around the corner, I saw Mrs. Norris, sniffing every door of the corridor. I waited till she was out of sight, but she came back into the corridor – don't know why – and I was forced to hide, as fast as I could. So I went through the next door – this one," he said, gesturing towards the door of the classroom. 

"Well, I guess we have to wait until Mrs. Norris is out of the way," said Ron. "I don't want to be caught out of bed after curfew."

"Me neither." Colin took something out of his pocket. A deck of cards. "Fancy a game of exploding snap?"

'Why not?', Ron thought. Maybe a little company wasn't that bad after all. He nodded. 


	8. Honestly OK

Chapter Eight – Honestly OK

"Has any of you seen Ron?" Hermione asked, coming into the Common Room. It was after curfew, and Ron wasn't back from… wherever he went all the time. She had no idea where that was. He didn't talk much, not anymore, and she seemed to be constantly worrying about him. Seeing the equally worried glance in Ginny's eyes, she sighed heavily. Even Harry didn't get through to Ron. He just wouldn't talk about it. 

Hermione knew that it was most likely the events of that fateful night a few days before Christmas that were bothering him so much. That was understandable. She still woke up from nightmare time and again. But Ron didn't say a single word about it; he only told them not to worry and found a weak excuse every time they attempted to talk to him. He even refused to let anyone near him altogether. He hadn't so much as hugged her since then. 

Thoughtfully biting her lower lip, Hermione absentmindedly stroked Crookshanks who was sitting on her lap. Beside Harry and Ginny, she was the only one left in the Gryffindor Common room. Everyone else had retired to bed already. After all, there were classes in the morning, and for seventh year Gryffindor it would be Potions with Slytherin. 

She had to smile a bit at the thought of Severus. Looking down at her left hand, she saw the slim silver engagement ring glimmering in the soft fire coming from the fireplace and lighting the room. Lavender had practically drooled all over her hand, and Parvati had let go a high shriek and clutched her hand in both of hers, examining the ring closely. Of course she hadn't told anything about _who_ she was engaged to. They surely couldn't risk that being spread all over Hogwarts. 

Professor Dumbledore had decided that she would get her own room, after all. She was about to be a mother and both she and Severus wanted to hide that fact as long as possible. Lucius Malfoy would only be more ambitious to get a hold on her – and the child. 'As long as I'm at Hogwarts, I am safe,' she reminded herself. 'But better safe than sorry,' she added as an afterthought. After all, she had already once been kidnapped right out of Hogwarts – without anyone noticing for some time, actually. 

However, she had soon learned that having a room of her own meant that she had no one to talk to in late hours. Although Lavender and Parvati had always been a plague – in her opinion – they had offered some kind of distraction, and their silly and pointless babble had been something she was used to after more than six years of it almost every day. She would have never thought it possible, but she actually missed them sometimes. 

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked. 

Hermione looked up, an eyebrow raised. 

"You were smiling slightly and somehow looked sad at the same time, so I was wondering why," he explained, smiling. 

"I was thinking of Parvati and Lavender," she said. "Sometimes I'm quite lonely in my room. I don't have anyone to talk to." Crookshanks gave a meow of protest, or at least it seemed so. "Except Crookshanks," she added. Content, the cat settled down again and she resumed stroking. "But he can't answer me, can he?"

"Have you talked to Dumbledore about this?" Ginny asked lazily, her head resting on Harry's shoulder. "Maybe he can work something out so that you can move into the dungeons."

Hermione noticed Harry flinch a little at his girlfriend's words. Ginny was taking the news best of them – although, she wasn't sure about Ron. Harry was still uneasy with the thought of her and Severus together, that much was sure. He avoided the topic as much as he could; every time Ginny brought up the topic of choosing baby clothing and such, he either left the room or tried to change the subject. He didn't even want to think of the baby maybe _looking_ like _Snape_. He had wondered if their feelings were true; he had even dared to openly doubt it, but only to hear a very furious and obviously offended Hermione yelling at him for the mere thought of it. It really seemed as if that Love Potion had only set things going. That it had somehow brought their hidden feelings for each other towards the surface. Or maybe they'd just learned a lot about the other in that time, so that they really fell in love afterwards. But most of the time, Harry decided to not think of it and was happy with it. 

"I could move in with you," Ginny offered, suddenly taking her head off Harry's shoulder and sitting up, excitedly. 'Uh-oh,' Harry thought. He knew that look… Ginny had thought of something and wouldn't rest till it was done… And Hermione seemed to be keen on Ginny's idea of her moving into Hermione's quarters as well.

He groaned. Now he would have to listen to the excited chatter of two girls planning room decorations… He closed his eyes briefly and wondered where Ron was. He sometimes stayed out after curfew, but he normally tried to be back by midnight at the latest. Now it was half past and there was no sign of him. Hermione only stayed up because of him, that he was sure of. She was normally tired – exhausted – at the end of a school day. And she seemed close to drifting off to sleep in mid-sentence. He didn't fell wide awake, either, so he made a decision. 

"Hermione, Ginny," he called. "Maybe we should go to bed. I know you are worried about Ron, and I am, too, but there is no use in sitting here and wasting hours of sleep. He's safe within Hogwarts, and I think he's quite able to handle himself." He shot a stern look Hermione's way when she opened her mouth to contradict. "Remember, you not only have to think of yourself, 'Mione. Snape would skin me alive if I let you stay up all night," he added with a dry smile. She actually looked guilty and unconsciously put a hand on her abdomen. He saw the tiny bulge, but only because he knew it was there. She was almost three and a half months pregnant by now (you couldn't really _see_ anything), and Dumbledore had cast a charm to hide the physical changes of her form from anyone who didn't know already. She had to have her own quarters nevertheless – it would make anyone suspicious that she suffered from the usual effects of pregnancy such as tiredness and moodiness. Even Parvati and Lavender would recognize it sooner or later. 

Finally, Hermione nodded and made her way up to the girls' dormitory. But instead of entering the staircase, she turned to a portrait next to the door and muttered a password. The portrait swung aside and revealed a large bedroom. Hermione said goodnight and went to sleep. 

Ginny pulled his head down to kiss him and then headed up to the girls' dormitory. 

Sighing, Harry settled back down on the sofa. He transfigured his robe into a blanket and set on the alarm on his wristwatch to wake him early in the morning. He would either be wakened by Ron or the alarm, so that he could go back to the dormitory before anyone noticed. He just hoped it would be Ron who woke him. 

+~*#

"I think she's gone now, don't you?" Colin said, putting the deck of cards back into his pocket. He approached the door and put his ear to the dark wood. "I can't hear a thing."

"No wonder," Ron replied, checking his watch. "It's half past three." He was actually a tad sorry that their game was over. They had played for some time, occasionally stopping for a bit of talking and then agreed on one final game before going back to Gryffindor Tower. 

It was easy to talk to Colin. He didn't know what he had been forced to witness, and – much more important – he didn't pity him. That was what irked him most: their pity and understanding. He didn't want pity, and for Merlin's sake, they _didn't_ understand it. They couldn't. They hadn't been there. He had. And there was no one he could talk to without being reminded of it. His friends didn't seem able to have a simple conversation. Each time they had to bring it up, and each time he told them to leave it. But they didn't.

"Thank you," he said, almost too quiet to be heard. But as Colin was being silent in attempt to hear what was going on at the other side of the door, he'd heard it, of course. 

"What for?" he asked, looking up to Ron, surprised. 

Ron realized just how much Colin had grown in the past few years. He wasn't the small, mousy-haired boy taking photos of Harry anymore. He was nearly as tall as himself and his hair was a slightly darker brown. And he hadn't seen the camera for months. 

"Where's your camera, by the way?" he asked, ignoring Colin's question. It had been a too good evening up to now to spoil it with unpleasant memories.

"Broke," Colin replied gloomily. "My Dad can't afford to buy me a new one. He lost his job about a year ago."

Ron instantly knew how Colin felt. His family was far from rich, and it wasn't a nice thing, he could tell. Taking photos had been Colin's only hobby, as far as he could tell, and losing it must be pretty hard. "Oh," he said, not knowing what else he could possibly say without sounding too stupid. He wasn't good with words, that was Hermione's domain. 

"It's okay," Colin said, sighing. "It was a sixth year Slytherin, right after Divination class. Trelawny predicted a great tragedy coming my way, and for once she was right. He snatched the camera and then blew it up. I couldn't use _Reparo_ on it, you know, being shattered to thousands of pieces." He grinned smugly. "But I managed to hex the git quite bad…"

Ron was silent. He didn't know what to say. So he just reached for the doorknob and wanted to open the door, but Colin gently gripped his wrist. "Why did you thank me, Ron?" he asked, his eyes serious. 

Ron sighed. "Not you, too," he said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"And what if you'd tell me and I allow you to erase the memory afterwards?" Colin offered. "Maybe it would do you good to talk to someone besides Harry and Hermione." Seeing the defeat in Ron's eyes, he cautiously steered him back to the tables. "Sit down and just tell me what you want."

"I don't know if I want to cast a spell on you," Ron said slowly, as if testing the words. "I had it done to me once and it's not nice. I remember only bits of it and although I know what happened it's confusing and unnerving. Every time I want to focus on a memory, it slips away before I can grasp it. It's like a shadow in your mind." He drew a breath. "I-was-kidnapped-and-tortured-by-a-Death-Eater-and-his-whore-and-had-to-witness-stuff," he said really fast, and released the breath he had unconsciously held. 

Colin didn't reply. In fact, he didn't even move. 'I knew it,' Ron thought. 'Now he will start on how sorry he is and how bad I must feel and ask if he can do something…'

But Colin did none of this. He just sat there and sighed. With a crooked smile he finally said, "The only thing I can think of saying is 'shit happens.'" He warily pulled a strand of his hair, that was hanging into his eyes, out of the way and continued, "I don't know how to help you, or if there even _is_ a way to help you. I can't say I know what you're going through and well, that's about all I can think of right now. I'm sorry that I'm no big help here."

"_You_ are sorry?" Suddenly, his anger took over again. "There's nothing you should be sorry for. It's that damn git Malfoy and that bitch Pansy who should be sorry! They did all this! It's all their fault!" He stood up, too agitated to sit calmly. He resumed his pace. "They destroyed my life. In one single night they destroyed my whole life!" he pressed through clenched teeth. "How can I possibly go anywhere without expecting him to Apparate behind me and finish what he missed that night? How can I possibly get a decent night of sleep when he's still out there, only waiting for his time to come?" Once again he felt Colin's hand on his arm. In his fury he hadn't even noticed Colin standing up. It made him uneasy and irritated. But at the same time it was good to just shout it out. He was sure he could trust Colin, but he wasn't nearly as close to him as Harry or Hermione. If he wanted to, he could easily avoid him. It was actually safe to speak to him, he decided. 

"You don't understand," he said, a bit calmer. "You should have seen him. He was so… inhuman. He wasn't only brutal, he really enjoyed all of it. I saw him and Pansy…" He broke off. He couldn't say it. He couldn't. If he did it would finally and irrevocably be true. Between him and his friends he had never needed to actually say it. First of all, they knew it already, and secondly, he refused to talk to them. "They did _it_," he whispered, not knowing where the words came from. "Right in front of me, after she tortured me. And I couldn't look away. It was the most horrible and disgusting and…" His voice broke into a sob. He couldn't stop it. 'Great,' he thought. 'Now I'm crying like a baby! How very manly.' He could feel hot tears on his cheeks and wiped them away angrily. 

Suddenly, he felt being pulled close to Colin and before he could react, he was wrapped in Colin's arms. It was confusing, but strangely soothing as well, so he decided to just do nothing at all. He could feel the warmth and comfort radiating from Colin and gratefully buried his head in Colin's shoulder, sobbing incontrollably. 

A/N: Again, I have a song title as chapter title (I really don't know why I'm doing this, it's just that so much people have better ideas in putting my thoughts into… titles). This time it's Dido's 'Honestly OK' from her Album 'No Angel'. 

I sort of wanted to bring Ron a little closer to you… and the lyrics actually fit his situation quite well (I think). 

_I just want to feel safe in my own skin, I just want to be happy again_

_I just want to feel deep in my own world_

_But I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore_

_On a different day, if I was safe in my own skin, then I wouldn't feel lost and so frightened_

_But this is today and I'm lost in my own skin_

_And I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore_

_I just want to feel safe in my own skin, I just want to be happy again_

So tell me: Should I concentrate more on Hermione and Severus again? Next chapter will surely have some darkness in it… I plan to pay Pansy a visit and maybe even Lucius will make an appearance. After all, the danger is not banned yet. 

@ Merry: Hehe, and I'm sure you want to know what gender the baby will be, huh? My friends and I actually threw a coin to decide… and I already have a name…


	9. Here With Me

Chapter Nine – Here With Me 

Pansy lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She didn't see a thing, though, as it was pitch black in her bedroom. 

She couldn't sleep. And frankly, she didn't want to. Damn Dumbledore! He brought her to this… this… it wasn't even a real life! It was far better to hate him than to think about his reasons or intentions. And it was better than to sleep. Everything was better than sleep. 

But at some point, she couldn't avoid it any more. Her body was gaunt from too many sleepless nights and too little to eat. Not that she didn't get food, no, she got plenty of it. But most of the time she just didn't feel like eating. Dark circles under her eyes and a pale skin were the striking characteristics of her features nowadays and her once shiny blonde hair was greasy and tousled. To put it short: She was a mess. She didn't care for herself. 

She'd even wished for Dumbledore to send her to Azkaban, but he would have none of it. He'd just smiled mildly and patted her head. 'As if I was some kind of animal!' she reminded herself angrily. 

Instead of Azkaban, he'd send her to _that_ place. It was the worst she could imagine. Well, maybe not really the worst she could come up with, but it was bad. Bad enough to hate him even more. 'Mudblood-lover,' she thought. She was tempted to spit but this was her bedroom. She didn't want to be forced to clean up in the morning. And mind you, she had enough of that business already. 

A cold laugh escaped her lips. She had given up hope that Lucius would find her. This was the least place he'd expect her to be. And where could he search for her anyways? He was a criminal on the run. He had to hide all the time. 

No, if she wanted out, she had to help herself. But she didn't see a way without her wand. Dumbledore had snapped it. Hate dwelled up again. She wouldn't rest until she could escape this place and somehow acquire a wand. She would go back to Hogwarts and show them who was really worth being a magician. 

Thinking of various ways to kill that old fool – and his oh so loved mudlood Granger right away – she spend the rest of the night. 

Even before dawn, her… host came to wake her. Cursing inwardly, she dressed in her plain white shirt and black trousers and went outside. Her first duty for the day was to milk the cows. It had taken her a few days to get accustomed to that, as well as to everything here. By early noon, she had finished her tasks for now and returned from the stables to the main house, her gaze shortly lingering on the mountains far away at the horizon. She had no idea into which direction Hogwarts, let alone Europe, lay. As far as she knew, she was somewhere in middle Asia and had to help on this farm or whatever it was. She only understood half of what her new… employer asked her to do and she was under the impression that most of his comments on her weren't as friendly as they might sound. 

She sighed and averted her eyes, wishing despite better knowledge that Lucius would come and get her out of this hell.

+~*#

At the other end of the world, it was still night. 

Hermione couldn't sleep. She was worried about Ron and she missed Severus. She hadn't been able to talk to him in the last few days – except for classes – and she desperately wanted to hear his voice. Ignoring her inner voice (telling her that she would be in trouble should she be caught) she threw her robes over her nightgown and made her way through her door into the Common Room. 

She had to smile at the sight of Harry, asleep on the sofa. It was so typical of him to tell them not to worry and then stay up to make sure everything was all right. She frowned. But meant his being still down here that Ron hadn't come back yet? She checked her watch. Almost three in the morning. Maybe Ron had just let Harry sleep. 

She shrugged and quickly went through the portrait hole leading into the Common Room. The fat lady was sound asleep and Hermione was thankful for it. She really had other things on her mind than to think of an excuse for the ever-curious portrait. 

She hurried down the corridor and came to a halt in front of a suit of armour. Severus had told her that hidden behind it was a secret passage that lead into the Entrance Hall. And from there it was only a short way into the dungeons. 

Once inside the Entrance Hall, Hermione cast an Invisibility Spell on herself – she'd looked it up in the library, and it didn't affect the baby in any way – and made her way to the dungeons. 

Hermione shortly stopped at Severus' office to check if he was in there – he was often grading papers till late at night or working on a potion – but went on to his private rooms after making sure he wasn't somewhere in his office rooms. 

Giving the password (it was still 'Hermione') and ignoring Bravado's rather unpleasant comment about her late-night visit, she ended the spell once inside and went into the living room, the magical torches enlightening her way. 

She found Severus in his library, asleep on the floor, a book in his lap. She smiled. She had awoken often enough with a sore neck after a night like this. She eyed the amount of books spread on the floor all around him. _Protection Wards_, _Undetectable Passwords_ and _Anti-Apparition Spells_ were only a few titles she could see. However, the book in his lap was of a completely different topic. _A Guide to Parenthood or How To Raise My Child_. Her smile broadened. This was the Severus Snape she fell in love with. The caring and gentle man. The man who put others always first and never asked what risks he had to take for their safety. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he cared. He cared for his students and for his colleagues, he even cared for Harry. But most of all he cared for her. 

She didn't know how or when, but some time in the last few months she had fallen in love with him. After what had happened under the influence of the potion, she'd had far more insight into the complex and confusing being that was Severus Snape than anyone else. They had shared so much, and she'd seen a side of him that he hadn't even known himself. She'd seen him in a way he hadn't even allowed Dumbledore to see. She had seen the vulnerable and insecure boy still living inside of him. She had seen his fears and she knew things about his past he had shared with no one. She knew who he was – and what he had done – and she still loved him. She had even _kissed_ his left forearm, right where the Dark Mark was still visible, if only faintly. 

She knelt down beside him and lightly touched his shoulder. His eyes shot open at once, his arm already reaching for his wand, when he recognized her. 

He sat up, rubbing his sore neck. "Is something wrong?" he asked, surprised to see her in the middle of the night. "You are all right, aren't you?" he was suddenly very nervous. He couldn't stand the thought that she probably wasn't okay. 

"I'm fine," she assured him, rolling her eyes. "I just wanted to be near you."

He smiled, relieved, and also a bit uneasy. He wasn't used to this. He wasn't used to anyone care for him, or even wanting to be near him longer than they had to. But it felt good. 

He pulled her closer, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. He closed his eyes. It felt so good. She lay her head on his shoulder and hugged him closely. "I missed you," she whispered. Her voice sounded awfully thick, as if she was trying not to cry.

"Shh," he said, gently picking her up. He carried her over to his living room and sat down on the sofa, with Hermione on his lap. He silently rocked her like a little child and whispered calming nonsense. 

After a while, she seemed to calm down. 

"I'm sorry," she said. "I guess I'm a little hormonal."

He laughed. "Really? How did you know?" he asked mockingly. She poked him in the ribs, but smiled. "That's not funny, you know," she said, trying to stifle a giggle. "I'm breaking into tears over the most minor things. It's really annoying."

They were silent for a few more minutes, until Hermione spoke again. "I hate it," she said. 

"What?" he asked sleepy. After all, it was very late. 

"That I can't tell everyone I see how happy I am. I can't tell anyone that I love you and I can't tell anyone that I carry your child, okay, I understand that. But I can't even tell them how happy I am because I'd have to explain and I couldn't. I already used the 'I got one hundred and twelve per cent in my last test'-excuse twice in the last two weeks."

He was feeling light. She was happy with him. She loved him. She wanted to tell the world. Inside he had still asked himself if she would stand by his side in public, if she could handle the whispers and rumours still following him. Even if he was no longer officially a Death Eater, he wasn't the nicest person to be around, and most still thought of him as the evil bastard Snape. 

He didn't trust his voice enough to reply. He merely held her closer and wondered how her body seemed to fit to his almost perfectly. He then and there promised himself to find a way for them to be together. There just had to be a way to bend the rules or find a way around them. After all, he was a Slytherin. If there was anyone who could find a solution to their problem, he was a very good choice. 

+~*#

Lucius narrowed his eyes. Scanning the crowd once more, he finally turned his back on the girls and headed towards his hiding place for the night. 

She wasn't there. In fact, he doubted she was anywhere in England at all. Dumbledore would not allow him to find her, for she was a valuable ally against him. He was quite sure that Dumbledore had send her somewhere far away, maybe somewhere at the other end of the world. He laughed. She probably was in Nepal, mucking out stables and cultivating rice fields. She must hate that. And there was no chance for him to find her. He'd tried to Apparate just by giving "near Pansy Parkinson" as the place where he wanted to go, but she seemed to be somewhere unplottable. He supposed he couldn't Apparate there, just like he couldn't Apparate into Dumbledore's bedroom at Hogwarts to kill the mudblood-loving idiot. 

It wasn't as if he loved Pansy, but she was good company, and most of the time she was eager to learn from him. She was nearly as devious as he himself. He smiled at the thought of that. Oh, yes, she definitely was a devilish person. He only knew few women who didn't run off, screaming, at the mere sight of a bit blood if it had been taken by force. She was the first to try a new torturing method, he'd learned that over the past half year. The more he got to know her, the more he wondered why Draco despised her so much. She was perfect for him. But then again, she was a good actor, and directly under Dumbledore's nose she hadn't wanted to risk her head. And he hadn't wanted her to blow her cover. As long as everyone had thought of her as the foolish girl that was hopelessly in love with Draco, they had dismissed her as harmless – well, as harmless as a Slytherin can be. She had always done a good job in sneaking information to him. 

He yawned. It was awfully late. Trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in (which is rather hard on the cold forest ground with only a thin robe and a small patch of moss to lie on), he thought once again of Pansy, wishing to feel her body next to his. 

+~*#

Harry woke with a start. 

There was a sound he couldn't quite place and his bed felt odd, too. He only took a second to realize that he was still lying on the Common Room sofa. He checked his watch, still half-asleep. 3:27. 'Great,' he thought. 'Where are you, Ron?'

There was the sound again. A scratching noise from the portrait hole. Harry yawned. He didn't know if he was up to face whoever was standing outside the entrance, but he was too tired to think properly. He walked over and opened the portrait. 

But it was only Crookshanks, Hermione's reddish brown cat. "Why, Crookshanks, where do you come from?" Harry wondered, picking the cat up and carrying him into the Common Room. "And how did you get out?"

He frowned, but due to the early hour his mind wasn't working at all. He yawned again. 

Crookshanks just looked up at him, meowed and settled down in one of the armchairs. "Good thinking," Harry agreed and lay back down, closing his eyes. 

He tried to remember the dream he'd had earlier. It had been about Ginny. And it had been a good one. 

Once more he condemned the person who had invented the spell that stopped the boys from entering the girls' dormitory. 

+~*#

Ginny smiled in her dreams. 

She was dreaming about Harry. He'd won the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor and asked her to marry him at the victory party, in front of everyone. 

+~*#

Neither of them moved for a long time, except for his occasional sobs and Colin's hand soothingly caressing Ron's back. 

Ron wasn't sure how he felt. He was still raging mad at Malfoy and Pansy, and wanted to hex them with everything he could, but then again he was afraid he'd have to meet either of them again. But being petrified at the mere thought of it wasn't a good qualification for the job, so he dismissed the idea of cursing them himself. 

He sighed. Unless someone got Malfoy securely locked away in Azkaban, he doubted he would ever be completely relaxed. He could just hope that time would heal his wounds. 

After what seemed like hours, Ron noticed that he was still in Colin's tight embrace. It was a bit odd for him; he'd only been this close to his family, and perhaps Harry and Hermione, but never for such a long time. He felt confused; but he liked it in a strange sort of way. Colin was warm and comfortable (he blushed a little at the thought) and his shoulder had just the right height to place his head upon. Odder still, he didn't want to pull away, but broke the contact nevertheless, not able to meet Colin's eyes. He surely was fierce red in the face. 

Colin seemed surprised and Ron had the impression that he only pulled away reluctantly. 

"I-" Ron started, but got cut off by Colin. 

"Do you know why I followed you around in my first years here all the time?" he asked. 

"To take photos of famous Harry Potter?" Ron guessed. Well, he didn't have to guess. He knew. 

But he was curious why Colin wanted to talk about _that_ right now. He knew he certainly had other things on his mind. 

Colin nodded slowly. "At first, yes." Colin seemed to be fighting with himself. Ron could almost see the good and the bad Colin on each shoulder, arguing about whatever was behind all this. He raised his eyebrows questioningly, trying to encourage Colin to say something. Of course, he didn't know if it worked. Hermione always said he was better at looking sceptical than at looking encouraging. 

"At first I followed you because of Harry. But after a time, I got to know you better, too. And I actually enjoyed your company," Colin said, his gaze wandering through the room, avoiding Ron's. Suddenly, he straightened his composure and their eyes met. "I started to take photos of you as well, maybe even more than of Harry. You never noticed because the two of you were together almost all of the time. I admired you since my first year, I think. I mean, sure, Harry met with You-know-who and all that, but he's the Boy who Lived. You just went through all of this because you are his friend and I always wanted to have a friend like that. Someone who would think me more valuable than a few school rules or risk his own health for me." He laughed harshly. "I probably should ruin your day any further by doing this, but I just have to."

He took a step towards Ron and lightly kissed him on the lips. 

Ron was dumbstruck at first. Thousands and thousands of thoughts seemed to swirl in his head, all wanting to be thought at once. And then there were his emotions. He'd thought after what he had witnessed that night he could never have intimate contact with anyone, or at least not for a long time. Part of him wanted to run away and hide somewhere where no one would find him, and the other part only wanted to pull Colin closer and feel the same warmth as before. 

When Colin pulled away after a few moments, in Ron's head his emotions were still battling with the intellectual and rational side of his brain. Colin interpreted that as a dismissal and muttered a quick "Sorry" before turning to leave. 

Ron couldn't think anymore. Maybe he'd lost his ability to think rational in that damn basement of Malfoy, but that didn't matter right now. His raw emotions – the need to be with someone, the need for closeness and contact just to be able to forget – took over. He almost saw himself from out of his body, crossing the room and pulling Colin back into his arms, kissing him greedily. 

After a while, he let go and said, seriously, "I can't promise you anything, Colin. I don't know how I feel. I'm just too confused by everything that has happened. And I don't know what I will think of this tomorrow…" 

Colin nodded. "It's okay with me," he said, smiling a bit. "Even if this is just a one night's thing, it's better than nothing at all, huh?"

But instead of saying another word, Ron leaned down and kissed Colin again. 

_A/N: Okay, so flame me for setting Ron up with Colin but it wasn't my idea. Originally, my friend Jaqueline complained about my abandoning Ron all the time and she asked me to find someone for him. We were thinking about it for some time, and suddenly she said: "He's gay!" And I said: "Huh?" And she said: "He's gay! Ron's gay! And he only thought he was in love with Hermione because he didn't want to see it. Gay people often can't believe their feelings and thus hide them or deny having them. Let's see, who's there he can fall in love with?" And I (busy driving as we were having this conversation on our way back home after my registering for university): "Huh?" (Okay, I was a bit tired – no wonder after a total of ca. seven hours of driving – and didn't really listen.) And she: "That strange boy with the camera? Harry's biggest fan, whatshisname? That boy taking all the photos?" And I: "Colin Creevey?"_

_She gives me a look as if to say "That's what I said!". And I simply agreed. _

_Come to think of it, I couldn't really do anything after I agreed with her. I mean, she knows where I live and could come to me while I'm sleeping and do horribly things for ignoring her. And most of you don't even live on the same continent, and you don't know my real name. So I decided to stay safe and risk it (Wow, what a contradiction in one sentence: a safe risk?)._

Besides, I think I made it plausible. Now tell me: Should I leave it as a one-night-stand or do you want it to get more serious?(And I so hope that you think of this the same way as I do, or I'll have to disappoint you really badly… I know, why ask if she's already decided what to do with Ron? Well, maybe one of you has a better idea… ;-)) 

Damn it! I nearly always forget to add the Disclaimers. 

So, HP and everything around it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

The title is – surprise, surprise! – a song title. It does not belong to me but to Dido (from her Album No Angel). I wanted this chapter to concentrate on the emotional side of things, that's why it's lacking real action but there's much sweetness. And this time it has nothing to do with the lyrics, but only the title because everyone has someone they can think of or go to (or wish to). 

God, and I can't even wish you a happy Valentine's Day in September (except if I wait to post this until February, but I won't risk being skinned alive by wrathful readers J). 

However, keep reading, and review, please!

donotsrock

PS: Talking about Valentine's Day… in the story it's early February ;-)


	10. Where Are You Tonight?

Chapter Ten – Where Are You Tonight? 

All the way through breakfast, Harry wondered about the change in Ron's behaviour. He'd come into the Common Room at about four o'clock in the morning – together with Colin Creevey – and while Harry felt as if he could fall asleep that instant and not wake up until the next morning, Ron looked healthier and happier than in a long time. Still there was the occasional yawn or a tired look in his eyes, but that was nothing unusual at breakfast. Almost everyone was only half-awake yet. 

Harry shook his head. It was no use brooding over something he wouldn't find out. And after all, whatever had pulled Ron out of his self-destructing agony had done a splendid job. He was actually saying more than two words at breakfast, and Harry couldn't believe his ears when Ron started a conversation on their way to the dungeons. 

He exchanged a look with Hermione, but she seemed as clueless as himself. However, he wouldn't start complaining now, so he just shrugged and was happy for Ron. 

+~*#

Potions class was a disaster, just as always. Only it seemed worse. Snape deducted points for everything, and soon Neville was afraid to even breathe. Each time Snape came near him, he started to shake and even cut his finger while preparing the sage. 

Snape cursed and took the knife out of Neville's shaking hand. "Ten points from Gryffindor for wasting valuable ingredients, Mister Longbottom. Let me see your hand," he demanded in an icy voice. Neville extended his hand. Snape pursed his lips and shook his head. "Now I will have to keep you away from knives as well," he murmured, more to himself. "Mister Finnigan, escort Longbottom to the Infirmary. I'm afraid he'd manage to get lost on the way," he said louder, followed by the sniggers of the Slytherin students. Snape pretended to not notice. "Everyone else, go back to work."

Hermione looked a bit worried but soon finished her potion, first of all, of course. It was a rather easy potion that would calm the person who drank it. 'God knows, Severus could use some of it right now,' she thought amused. 'But I wonder why he's in such a bad mood – well, worse than normal, anyways.' She watched her fiancé wander through the room, commenting on the students' potions. He wasn't even friendly with his Slytherin students. 

"Finished, Miss Granger?" Snape's voice came from behind her. She nodded. She couldn't speak right now, or she would have a shaking voice. Everyone would think she was afraid but she couldn't really tell why she couldn't control herself in his presence.

'Why does he have to do that? Why does he have to sneak up behind you and then…' She broke off. Well, she didn't know about the others, but she wanted to turn around and kiss him, right there. 

She tried to concentrate on her potion. By the colour of it, she assumed she'd done a good job. She smiled. She still didn't like the idea of taking her N.E.W.T.s early, but everyone seemed to think she was ready. But in her opinion, one could never study enough. 

"Looks all right," he stated, taking a bit of the potion onto a spoon and letting it drop back into the cauldron. "Maybe we should send a bottle up to Longbottom. I think he could need it," he sneered, accompanied by Draco Malfoy's laughter. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. Severus saw it and bit his lip to hide the smile that wanted to force its way to his lips. 

'No,' he thought. 'I will certainly _not_ smile while I'm teaching… I won't!'

+~*#

After everyone had finished their potions and handed a sample to the teacher, he dismissed the class. 

"Potter, Weasley, Granger," he called after them. "Come here, I have to talk to you."

Exchanging curious glances, they went back to stand in front of the teacher's desk. Severus carefully closed the door and put a Silencing Charm on the room. 

"I have to tell you something," he said seriously. "Dumbledore told me this morning." He took out a piece of parchment and handed it to Harry. "It's an excerpt of an official Ministry report on Lucius Malfoy's escape from Azkaban. Obviously, Pansy Parkinson visited Lucius quite often under the pretence of being his niece and somehow managed to smuggle a wand into his cell. He performed a powerful Illusion Charm and fooled the guards for two days. As soon as they discovered his escape, they sent out Aurors to capture him, without success so far. He was spotted near Glasgow yesterday morning. We think that he may be on the search for Pansy, but as he will not find her, he'll carry on with his plan alone. And soon, I guess. He wouldn't risk being captured before having his revenge."

Ron had blanched visibly, but his voice was calm when he asked "And what are we going to do against it?"

"Not much, I'm afraid," Severus sighed. "We don't know where he is; he could Apparate everywhere. We have to wait for him to make a move first." It was the truth and he hated it. He would rather stand up against Lucius in a Wizard's Duel than to wait for him to make a move. One single move from Lucius could be fatal. 

"What if we use a Location Spell?" Hermione asked. "We could track him down." He felt proud. He couldn't deny it. This was the woman he loved. Hermione Granger, although terribly afraid (he could see it in her eyes and in the way she unconsciously put a hand on her stomach – as a gesture of protection), was already thinking of helping – with her knowledge. 

"The Aurors already tried, but Lucius is skilled in more powerful and darker spells than they are. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't. Besides, you are safe as long as you stay in Hogwarts." Severus sat down at his desk, rummaging through a stack of papers, searching for the papers he'd prepared earlier that day. 

"Yes, safe!" Ron snorted. "If I remember correctly, Hermione has been kidnapped from out of the dungeons and I disappeared in the middle of the Entrance Hall!"

Severus looked up shortly, but wasn't too impressed. He knew perfectly well that Hogwarts wasn't as safe as they all thought it was. The events at Christmas had proven that much. But directly after that, Dumbledore had ordered him and a few other teachers to increase the wards and put additional protection spells on the school. It was impossible to Apparate into the grounds (even the Forbidden Forest was now included in the Anti-Apparition-Spell).

"Here," he said, handing them each a piece of paper. "Those forbid that you leave Hogwarts' grounds."

"But-but I wanted to buy a new book at the next Hogsmeade weekend," Hermione protested. 

Severus sighed. "I know, love, but you can't risk your life," he said, determined. He could see that there was something else troubling her, but he decided to talk to her later. "However," he continued. "I want you to be careful. If you see anything out of order, I want you to come to me or the Headmaster immediately."

They nodded in unison. "Good, now go to class!" And he dismissed them with one last smile towards Hermione. 

+~*#

It was still strange for Ron to hear Snape call Hermione 'love'. And most of all, his voice was smooth and gentle, something he wasn't used to coming from Snape. He shrugged inwardly. It was too late to complain now, wasn't it?

Hermione rushed off to Arithmancy while he and Harry made their way towards the North Tower. As their neared their destination, Harry made a face. 

"What do you think? Which way am I gonna die this week?" he asked jokingly. 

Ron laughed, although he didn't really feel that way. Harry didn't seem to realize that he _could_ be dead when the week was over. Lucius Malfoy was free and on the hunt. What should keep him from killing Harry as well? 

"Why couldn't we drop Divination?" Harry complained. He climbed the ladder to the classroom with an air of resignation.

Ron shrugged. Trying to breathe as little as possible, he followed Harry and prepared himself for a deadly boring lesson.

+~*#

Colin sat in Professor Binns' History of Magic class and yawned. It wasn't as if Professor Binns would notice, he was dead, after all. Colin thought it was oddly fitting that a ghost should bore his students to death with the subject. 

While Professor Binns talked about the use of dragons and werewolves in magical warfare (something that sounded interesting – if it were to be told by anyone else), he thought about what had happened the night before. 

He and Ron had kissed. A lot. But Ron felt… he really didn't know what Ron felt. He sighed. He knew _he_ liked Ron – very much – and he surely would object if Ron wanted to repeat the previous evening's events. But what about Ron? He always seemed to be in love with Hermione Granger. What if he was in love with her, and because she didn't want him, he used Colin to get over it. 

Colin thought about that for a few minutes. He didn't know if it was a bad thing. If Ron really used him… well, it hadn't felt too bad the day before. He sighed again. Of course, Ron probably (no, surely) didn't want a relationship.

At breakfast he hadn't so much as glanced towards Colin. He'd avoided his eyes and… 'Let's face it,' he told himself. 'He didn't even say Good morning.' 

By the end of the lesson he had decided that he would make it as easy as possible for Ron and pretend that their kissing didn't even happen in the first place. 

+~*#

Later that day, Severus stood at the window in his chambers, looking outside. The sky was pitch black, indicating that it was still cloudy so that no stars could be seen, and he could tell that it would rain later that night. But that was nothing unusual in early February. It was too warm for snow already. 

"Severus?"

He turned around. Headmaster Dumbledore stepped out of the fire and dusted the ashes out of his deep purple robes.

"Did you tell them what we know about Lucius' whereabouts?" Dumbledore asked, turning towards Severus and looking out of the window as well.

"Yes," Severus answered. "I told them today, after class. I think Weasley was a bit shaken, but he looked better than the last seven weeks altogether. I don't know why."

Dumbledore smiled, a faraway look in his blue eyes. "Maybe he finally found someone he could open up to. Someone he could feel safe with."

Severus raised one eyebrow. Usually, when Albus Dumbledore got the special look, he knew something no one else did. In this case, Severus would have bet he knew who exactly Weasley could 'feel safe with'. "And why couldn't he feel safe with his friends?"

"Well, for once, Miss Granger was in the same situation. He may not have wanted to bring up bad memories," Dumbledore replied. 

"Yes, she has nightmares sometimes about that night," Severus said, more to himself. This time, Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up. "She told me about it," Severus said defensively. When Dumbledore still looked sceptical, he added, "And sometimes she has nightmares and sneaks down into my chambers." Dumbledore sighed and nodded slowly. 

"Headmaster, you know me. I promised I wouldn't touch her again until we are married, and I intend to keep my word," Severus said reproachfully, and also a little offended. He was Severus Snape and he hadn't broken a single promise he'd given Albus Dumbledore. To break his word would only mean that Dumbledore had been wrong all along in trusting him in the first place. And he didn't want that. 

"Yes, Severus, and I trust you with this. I even trust Miss Granger with it. But you two have to be careful. As long as she is a student here and you two are not married, I'm afraid rumours could start if you aren't careful enough." Dumbledore looked worried. 

"I know," Severus sighed. "But I can't simply say 'Sorry, Hermione, but I don't care if you are too afraid to sit in your dark room, all alone. We are not supposed to see each other at night!'. And I wouldn't!"

"I don't want you to stop your relationship," Dumbledore said. "I just want you to be careful."

He turned around to go, taking a bit of Floo Powder out of the metal box on the shelf next to the fireplace. "Besides, the problem of Miss Granger's being alone in her room will be solved in a few days. I will see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Good night," Severus said, not really listening. His mind was somewhere else. In the blink of an eye, Dumbledore was gone and he was alone again. 

He started to pace. Dumbledore was right. It was highly inappropriate for Hermione to go to his chambers at night. And if someone should see her… He didn't want to think of the consequences. 

He sighed. There were two possible solutions. They either had to stop seeing each other for the next few months, or they had to marry sooner than they'd thought. Actually, he'd prefer the second solution. And he was quite sure Hermione would, too. 

He'd just have to ask her. Again. 

+~*#

"No, Hermione, you are not going there alone!" Harry tried his best to keep his voice from shouting. He only half managed it and some people in the Gryffindor Common Room shot curious glances their way. 

Ron sighed. Harry tried to protect Hermione from everything since he'd learned that she was pregnant. It was almost as if _he_ was the father – that's how protective he was. 'Well, I guess it's just the prospect of losing someone he's close to,' Ron thought. Harry had lost his parents, and two years ago he'd lost the only other family he'd had, his godfather Sirius. Now all he had left were Ron (and his family) and Hermione. 

"But I have to study. I don't care if you don't even open a book before your N.E.W.T.s start, but I intend to go in there prepared!" Hermione shouted. A lot quieter she added, "I'm taking N.E.W.T.s in March, or did you forget? It's only a month, Harry. And I still haven't covered everything!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised her chin. "There's no way you can keep me out of the library."

"But I can't come with you, I've got Quidditch practice this evening," Harry whined. Hermione rolled her eyes, mimicking Ron's expression. "And what keeps her in the Common Room once you've left, Harry?" Ron asked, a little amused. 

"I… well, arrgh!" He let himself fall onto the sofa, where Ginny put her arms around him and kissed his neck. "Don't worry," she whispered. "Hermione will be fine, Harry. It's not as if there's something in Hogwarts we have to be afraid of," she said matter-of-factly. 

Ron's glance wandered over to one of the tables where Colin Creevey was sitting. He seemed to be engrossed in his homework, because he was scribbling furiously and only paused from time to time to chew on his quill. He seemed deeply concentrated. 

Watching Colin, Ron tried to sort out his feelings. He knew that homosexual relationships were far more accepted in the wizarding world than in the muggle world. After all, when a mermaid and a half-giant could marry (he'd read it in Ginny's copy of Witch Weekly), then two people of the same gender being in love weren't that spectacular. 

But was he? In love? With Colin? 

Or was it mere compensation that drew him towards Colin? 

He studied the fine lines of Colin's face and the way his hair fell into his eyes when he bent down over his parchment. He was familiar with the look of a studying Colin, but this time it was different. This time he didn't only associate the clicking sound of a camera, the sound of Colin's voice shouting 'Here, Harry, look here!', the absent-minded gesture of chewing his quill or way he shoved his hair out of his eyes with it, but he also thought of Colin's lips, warm and full against his, he thought of Colin's hands, caressing his back and almost every other part of his body. 

It was confusing. 

But – he couldn't deny it – it was also arousing. He was glad that his copy of 'Quidditch Through The Ages' hid the bulge in his trousers from the views of the others. He didn't want to explain or even endure their obvious pretending they didn't see it. 

'God, why does it have to be so complicated?' he asked himself. Why couldn't he just have a normal and totally eventless life? No, he had to face Voldemort and his Death Eaters, fight for his life almost every year and now he had to be aroused by Colin Creevey _doing homework_. The world was not fair. 

'Back to the problem itself,' Ron chided himself. 'Am I or am I not in love with Colin?'

He didn't know. He had never noticed Colin before, not really anyways. He'd always thought of him as that annoying kid taking photos, the Harry-maniac with the camera, just another Gryffindor in his little sister's year. But he didn't have his camera any more, and he surely wasn't little. And he wasn't fixed on Harry any more. In fact, Ron doubted he had talked to Harry at all in the last year. 

But Ron didn't know anything about Colin, or his life, or his family. He didn't know a damn thing about him. He didn't know if Colin preferred tea or coffee, he didn't know which Quidditch team Colin supported (hell, he didn't even know if Colin _liked_ Quidditch – maybe he couldn't stand it), he didn't know if Colin hated spinach like almost everyone, he didn't know a thing about him. And it made him furious. He'd known him for six bloody years and didn't even know which sort of sandwiches Colin liked best. But then again, was the fact that he _wanted_ to know all those things a sign that he was in love with Colin? 

Ron snapped the book shut abruptly. It was just too confusing. He couldn't think straight. Hiding his erection with his robes, he stood up and walked over to where Hermione and Harry were still arguing a few feet away from anyone else. 

"It's okay, Harry," Ron interrupted. "I'll walk her to the library. I have to check out a book myself. And before you ask: Yes, I'm gonna walk her back to the Common Room and watch out that she doesn't overdo it."

Harry looked relieved. "Thank you, Ron," he said, checking his watch. "Oh, God, I have to go. I'm late. The team is surely waiting already." He took his broom and rushed to the portrait hole. 

Staring after Harry, Hermione said quietly, "Thank you, Ron, for clearing my way. You don't have to come with me only because Harry thinks it's necessary."

"I know," Ron replied. "But I do want to go to the library, really."

Together they made their way out of the Common Room and down towards the library. 

"So, what is it?" Hermione asked after a few minutes silence. 

"What is what?" Ron asked back, although he knew exactly what she meant. He just didn't want to talk about it, let alone think about it. That's why he had left, after all. 

"You know what I mean," Hermione said and looked up to Ron. "Why did you want to go to the library? I know that you don't think of books all the time."

Ron nodded. "I wanted to get away from everyone else. I need time to think certain things over. And I don't think I can do that when there are people around who live their lives as if nothing had ever happened."

"But to them nothing happened. It's just us who know about it." 

They reached the library and went inside. Madam Pince was sitting behind her desk, writing on a piece of parchment. She looked up shortly and nodded in their direction. Then she went back to her paperwork. 

Hermione and Ron settled down at one of the tables far away from Madam Pince. Only a few Ravenclaws were in the library, and they were in the front. They wouldn't be disturbed. 

"I just need some space to breathe," Ron said. "I can't explain it to you. I… Things are happening so fast that I don't know where to start thinking. It's just…" He sighed. He didn't want to talk about it. Not with Hermione, nor with anyone else. "Can't we just sit here and read? In silence?"

Hermione sighed. "Of course we can, Ron. But you know I'm always there if you need someone to talk to."

He nodded. Of course he knew. She only mentioned it in about every second sentence when they were talking. 

Picking a book (Hermione picked seven), they settled down at the table and started reading.

_A/N: So, I just finished this chapter when my friend MAIKE (she wanted to be mentioned by name) came in. She's reading the printed version. _

_I wanted to thank Maike for a few (or not so few) ideas and inspirations. She's utterly crazy (but so am I, so we match quite well). We decided on Hermione's child's gender (by throwing a coin). And we've decided if Ron should be really gay (this time by throwing dices). But of course I won't tell you yet (hehe)._


	11. My Bloody Valentine

Chapter Eleven – My Bloody Valentine

"So, what d'you think?" Seamus asked. He held a heart-shaped box of chocolates and a single red rose, magically enchanted to last at least four weeks. "D'you think Padma will like it?"

Ron sighed. "Yes, I think she will," he said for the umpteenth time. Seamus and Dean had come back from Hogsmeade loaded with candy and butterbeer. The butterbeer was for themselves, the candy for their girlfriends. In two days would be Valentine's day. Ron hadn't been allowed to visit Hogsmeade this time, but it didn't bother him that much. After all, he didn't have someone to give a present to. 

Suddenly, he saw a movement from the corner of his eyes. Colin walked into the Common Room and their gazes met for a split second. 

Ron felt himself turn bright red and stood up quickly. "Sorry, Seamus. I'll go down to the Quidditch pitch. I promised Harry to practice with him," he excused himself and went outside. It was cold, and of course he'd forgotten his cloak. But he wouldn't go back inside. Actually, he had no idea where Harry was, or what he was doing. And he didn't care. 

A new problem had occurred: Did or did he not have someone to give a present to? 

+~*#

Harry broke the kiss and waited for Ginny to look up. They were in the changing rooms of the Quidditch team, heated by a Heating Charm. But they weren't cold anyway. 

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked seriously. 

Ginny nodded. "I love you, Harry, and I don't want to wait any longer." She took in a deep breath. "I'm ready."

He kissed her deeply and passionately, slowly unbuttoning he blouse.

+~*#

Ron crossed the Quidditch pitch and went towards the changing rooms. Maybe he could sit there and think about his situation. He didn't want to go back into the castle, and it was damn cold outside. Maybe it was warmer inside, or he could use a Heating Charm to warm the room and then stay there till dinner. 

When he approached the door, he suddenly heard it. A soft moaning, sounding just like… 

'Oh God!' He stopped dead. 'This can't be true!' And he even recognized the voices. Harry and his sister. His _little_ sister. 

For a second he thought about going in there and tell Harry to better watch his back, because should he ever harm Ginny, he would make sure Harry had a good reminder not to do it again. But then he decided against it. First of all, it would be embarrassing for all of them. Second, he wanted Ginny (and Harry) to be happy, and if they were happy together, so be it. And he didn't want to see them together. He wasn't sure he was ready to witness something that would easily remind him of Lucius and Pansy. He didn't want to risk freaking out completely. 

Turning on his heel, he stormed out onto the Quidditch pitch and looked around, breathing the cold fresh air. It calmed him down a bit. 

Seeing Hagrid's hut, he started to walk. He hadn't seen Hagrid for some time now. After the end of the war, there were still people needed to calm down the giants. Hagrid, being half giant, had accepted to spend some of his time with the giants. Professor Grubbly-Plank took over while Hagrid was away. 

But maybe he was back. It couldn't hurt to go and check. 

+~*#

By dinner, Ron was utterly frozen. Hagrid hadn't been there, and he had gone into the Great Hall, only to find it empty except for a group of sixth year Slytherins (with whom he didn't want to spend his time). So he had gone to the library. Where else could he go without running into Colin?

He was glad when finally the dinner bell rang. He went to the Great Hall quickly and took his usual seat. Harry and Ginny came in shortly after him, both wearing the unmistakable goofy grin of two people badly in love. They were just too happy to hide it. Holding hands, they sat down beside each other. But with Valentine's Day only forty-eight hours away, it wasn't an unusual sight in the Great Hall. 

Looking over at the Head Table, he was relieved that Snape hadn't gone into 'Valentine mood' as well. He was scowling at everything and everyone, even Dumbledore, who tried in vain to start a conversation. 

Suddenly, Snape's face lit up a bit. Ron turned his head to see what Snape was looking at, and he wasn't surprised when he saw Hermione enter the Great Hall and walk over to her seat next to Ginny.

"So, Ron," said Dean. "Did you find Harry at the Quidditch pitch? I didn't see you two practice," he said, mouth full of roast beef. 

Harry's head jerked up in shock, and Ginny turned crimson red. Ron had to smile. 

"Nah, I remembered I had to work on an essay for Professor McGonagall, so I went to the library instead," he said, still grinning. He turned to Harry, enjoying to see his friend squirm under his gaze. "Sorry, Harry."

"N-no problem," Harry managed to say. He exchanged a glance with Ginny, and they let go of each others hands, staring at their plates. 

Ron caught Hermione's gaze and she raised her eyebrows. He nodded towards Harry and the towards Ginny, and he could see that Hermione understood what he meant. She tried to hide her grin, but failed miserably. 

When she started to giggle, she took an apple, but only managed to choke on it. She spat out the piece and stood up. "Sorry. I have to… I'll go to the library," she said, still giggling. 

"I'll go with you," Ron offered. 

Together they left the Great Hall. 

+~*#

"Did you see his face?" Hermione asked for the umpteenth time. They were sitting in the library in their usual corner. "It's so sweet, the two of them together." She giggled. "And Ginny was more red than ever!"

Ron laughed. "Yeah. I guess they are embarrassed that I know. I mean, I'm Harry's best friend, and Ginny is my sister. I surely wouldn't want them to know if I had sex. But even if I hadn't known, I think I would have found out eventually."

Hermione nodded. "Sometimes you can't hide it," she said thoughtfully. "In a few month I won't be able to see my own feet anymore."

"Did you tell your parents already?" Ron asked. "I mean, it's as you said: Sometimes you can't hide it that you had sex. It will be pretty difficult to hide a baby."

Hermione sighed. "I know," she said seriously. "Severus and I plan to tell them after I took my N.E.W.T.s. We want to marry in April, and I would like my parents to be there, naturally. So I'll have to think of a way to tell them without causing my dad to die from heart attack. My mom will be easier to convince. When I tell her that she will have a grandchild to spoil, she will be content enough to overlook the little fact that I'm pregnant at the age of eighteen." Hermione leaned back. "In both world, muggle and wizarding, I am of age. They can't really _do_ anything, but I would hate to lose them."

"I bet they'll understand," Ron assured her. "And once they get to know Snape, they will hate him as much as all the students do…" he said, laughing. 

"Oh, Ron, you are _so_ funny," Hermione said sarcastically. 

Instead of answering, Ron only laughed harder. 

+~*#

"Do you think he knows?" Ginny asked in a quiet voice. She and Harry were sitting on the sofa in the Common Room.

"Of course he does," Harry said. "Dean said he went to the Quidditch pitch to practice with me. And we weren't exactly quiet. I didn't even think of a Silencing Charm. But who would have thought that anyone would come out there. It was cold and windy and just a day to stay inside!"

"Well, don't worry. He didn't skin you alive, so you should be pretty safe tonight in your dorm," Ginny laughed. She still felt a little uneasy. Her older brother knew she had sex. It was strange. She couldn't imagine any of her brothers to have sex – and didn't want to. It was like imagining that her parents had sex. She knew they had to have sex (after all, they were seven children) but she didn't want to picture it. 'God, Ginny,' she said to herself, 'stop to think about it! NOW!' She shuddered. 

"What is it? Are you cold?" Harry asked and took her in his arms. 

She shook her head. "I just imagined how it would be to witness someone you know to have sex. Wouldn't that be strange?"

Now it was Harry's turn to shudder. "That would be gross! Actually, it _is_ gross. When I was about eight years old, my uncle sent me to bed without any supper, so I was pretty hungry. Late at night, I went into the kitchen to get something to eat and I heard a strange noise from upstairs. So, curious as I am, I went to check. And wished I hadn't. You can't imagine what it looked like. A man like my uncle lying on top of my aunt. It was probably the most disgusting thing I ever saw."

"What was the most disgusting thing you ever saw?" Seamus asked, coming into the Common Room with the others and hearing only the last sentence. He sat down in a squashy armchair and looked at Harry expectantly.

"I once saw my aunt and uncle do it," Harry replied, disgust evident in his voice. 

"Ah, I know one of those stories myself," Dean said, sitting down as well. "My older sister was home for Christmas two years ago. When I went into the basement to fetch some more beer for my dad, she and her boyfriend were… preoccupied," he said, grinning. "I was so shocked that I accidentally dropped the two bottles I was holding, and of course they exploded in a loud crash." Everyone was laughing by now. "My sister couldn't look at me for the rest of the holidays."

"Well, that part may be funny, but you have no idea how it is to be caught by… your girlfriend's parents," Seamus said, an unamused smile on his face. "When I was home for the summer, I visited Melissa. She's a muggle. Well, we were just… you know, when suddenly her father came in. You have no idea how embarrassing it was! He was actually quite cool with it, but the whole summer he had to make insinuations. Like, whenever he said 'Are you coming?' he made it sound… dirty."

They laughed even harder this time. 

+~*#

Valentine's Day came and Ron still had no idea how to react to Colin. 

Naturally, breakfast was torture for him. He saw all the happy couples or couples-to-be and felt a little left out. Even Hermione had someone, although she couldn't show it. 

Even Hermione had someone, although she couldn't show it. But she did receive twenty-five deep red roses, delivered by an enormous eagle owl. Of course Parvati and Lavender couldn't take their eyes off the flowers and Dean and Sean's little candy boxes suddenly looked cheap and shabby. 

He smiled a little. Maybe the day wouldn't be too awful. 

He was wrong. 

Draco Malfoy passed the Gryffindor Table and saw Hermione's roses. 

"Oh, Granger, you are so pathetic. Sent yourself some flowers, eh?" he sneered and grinned. Ron saw Hermione's eyes narrow. Since she was pregnant, she was even more moody than before. _He_ knew better than to argue with Hermione nowadays. But Malfoy didn't. 

Ron avoided to look at Malfoy (because he really looked like his father) and concentrated on Hermione. 'Don't fall for it,' he thought. 'Please, 'Mione, stay calm. He's not worth the trouble.' 

Obviously, Hermione didn't think so. She rose from her seat, wand at the ready, and took a step forwards. 

"Well, _Draco_, if I were you I surely wouldn't talk about sending yourself Valentine's Greetings," she said calmly. Ron knew that inside she was boiling with fury. He could see it in her eyes. She took another step towards Malfoy and now stood right in front of him. "Since your little bitch ran off with your father you don't have anyone who would actually send you something voluntarily…" 

Ron looked up when Malfoy didn't answer. 

Malfoy looked quite pale and not as arrogant as usual. "What? My father… what? He's not out of Azkaban, is he?"

Hermione must've realized Malfoy's odd reaction, too, because she didn't tease him further. She frowned, mirroring his own expression. 

"Don't you know? Your father escaped shortly before Christmas," Hermione said in her schoolroom voice. 

Malfoy looked shocked. Ron didn't understand that. And it seemed as if he also looked a bit frightened, something Ron understood even less. What could he have to fear from his father? 

Without another word, Draco left the Great Hall, leaving Hermione and Ron to stare at each other, confused. 

+~*#

Hermione decided that she did not care what Draco Malfoy's problem was. She had enough other things to think about and then again, why should she care? Malfoy hadn't said one nice word to her in the last six and a half years. He hadn't even ignored her, but bullied her every time he got the chance. He was mean and arrogant and just an idiot. 

But-

"Hermione?" Severus' voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up from where she sat on his sofa, reading a book (or trying to read). Her face lit up. 

She closed the book and stood up. She smiled broadly. "Thank you for the flowers, they are gorgeous. Lavender couldn't stop asking who sent them."

She hugged Severus closely and kissed him. 

After a while, Severus broke the kiss. "Are you busy?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Why?" 

"Surprise!"

She frowned. Sverus' sounded way to cheery to be himself. Maybe Dumbledore had put something into his tea. 

"What surprise?" she asked hesitantly. 

Severus seemed to consider his options. He could either not say a thing, and she'd get angry, or he could spoil his surprise and have Hermione follow without arguing. "Well, don't get angry, but I wrote your parents." He saw Hermione's mouth open, but put a finger on her lips. "No, don't. I can explain, and you will like it. I hope." He cleared his throat upon Hermione's impatient look. "However, I wrote your parents, inviting them to my house. For today." 

Hermione did not look pleased. 

"Before you say anything: Your parents would love to see you. They regret that you couldn't come to them at Christmas, and I thought that maybe we could tell them today. If we are to be married in April, we have to tell them sooner or later." 

He saw the defeat in Hermione's eyes. She nodded her agreement. Suddenly, her head jerked up. "Your house?" she asked. "You have a house? What it's like? Does anybody live there? Do you go there in the summer holidays?"

"One question at a time, Hermione," Severus laughed. He took her hand. "Let's see if we can answer the first few questions. We'll go there now."

"Now?" Hermione let go of his hand and went into the bathroom. "I can't go now. I have to dress up. If I'm playing Daddy's little girl, he'll probably get over it soon enough to be at our wedding without shouting and throwing things at you and disowning me."

"You think it will be that bad?" Severus asked, a little worried. He was about to meet his parents-in-law and from what Hermione had told him they were nice people. But now it didn't seem so. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and pulled Hermione close to him, hugging her around the mid-section. It soothed him and calmed his nerves to be near her. But it also frightened him how fast he got accustomed to having her near him all the time and how he felt when she wasn't around.

Hermione sighed and put her arms around his head. She kissed his hair and whispered, "I love you."

He smiled into her robe and closed his eyes for a second. "I love you, too," he murmured. He laughed. "Happy Valentine's Day, love."

Hermione had to laugh, too. It really was strange. Two people who never thought much of such an idiotic holiday as the Valentine's Day were now totally into the concept. 

"My parents will calm down fast, I suppose. I guess my dad will be a little shocked at your age. You're only a few years younger than him. My mom will be more concerned than angry. But I guess we can convince them that we are serious about this. And it will be okay. I promise."

Severus drew in a breath. "Well, then let's go."

+~*#

The house was large. The biggest house she'd ever seen. 

"Where are we?" she asked. As soon as they'd been out of the gates, Severus had hugged her and Apparated here. But she had no idea where it was. It could be anywhere. 

"We aren't that far from Hogwarts. Actually, we could have taken brooms, but…" Severus didn't finish the sentence. They both knew that brooms and Hermione didn't match well. She hated flying and had quit as soon as she could. It was just too high and unstable. She preferred her feet on solid ground.

Hermione brought her attention back to Severus' house. It reminded her of old manors often found in England. Maybe it really was one of those. 

It had enormous wing doors made of dark wood. Severus produced a large brass key and opened the door. It creaked lightly, and revealed an elegant but a little old-fashioned entrance hall. Twin stairs were leading up to the first floor, one to her right, one to her left. The marble floor reflected the light of the many torches that illuminated the hall. 

"I guess I best show you around a bit," Severus said, taking her arm. "Your parents won't come until four o'clock. We've got enough time to have a little tour and lunch in the kitchen."

"Sounds okay to me," Hermione agreed, eager to see the house. She was especially curious of Severus' old room. 

+~*#

"Where are they?" Hermione asked for the umpteenth time. She was nervous. Her parents were a  little late and that was unusual. Normally, her parents were there sharp on the minute they said they would be. 

"Hermione, love. Calm down," Severus said. He was sitting on the sofa, watching Hermione pace from the fireplace to the coffee table and back. "They are all right. Maybe they just got out of the fire one place too early or too late. They'll be here in no time."

Hermione sighed. "You're probably right. They aren't used to Floo Powder." She sounded okay, but it couldn't fool Severus. He knew Hermione. She was biting her lower lip, a sign of her nervousness. 

He held out his hands. "Come here." She took his hands and sat down beside him, snuggling close. He put one arm around her shoulders and kissed her softly.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought them back to reality. 

The Grangers had finally arrived. 

+~*#

"Colin, you all right?" Annabelle asked. She was a year younger than him and they'd shared the love for photography. 

"Hmm," he said, preoccupied with his thoughts. He was – of course – thinking about Ron. He'd tried to leave him alone, but yesterday he'd found Ron staring at him while he was reading a magazine on photography. 

He wasn't sure what that meant. Maybe Ron was just freaked out because they'd kissed and couldn't deal with it. Or maybe he was angry at him because he had kissed him. Or maybe…

Staring at his hands, he sat in the Common Room, considering what to do. He knew what he would give Ron as a Valentine's gift. He had a photo of Ron, Harry and Hermione right after their third year. They were standing at Hogsmeade Station, smiling into the camera. He'd framed it and wrapped it in black and white paper. It wasn't too romantic (there were no hearts or sweet messages), but Colin thought Ron might like it. He just wasn't sure if he'd accept the gift. 

Suddenly, he had an idea. Searching the Common Room for a bright red head, he finally found Ginny Weasley. He walked over to where she sat by the fire, and sat down beside her. 

"Hey, Ginny," he said casually. 

"Hi, Colin. If you are looking for Harry, he and Ron are down to the kitchens," she said. Colin smiled. That was just what he wanted to know. Ron wasn't near Gryffindor Tower. 

"Well, wasn't important, anyways. I guess I'll go and enjoy the free afternoon." He stood up and walked over to the dormitories. 

Picking up the package from his room, he went into the seventh year dormitory. He could easily guess what bed Ron's was. It wasn't that hard to find out. Next to his bed was a poster of the Chudley Cannons, his favourite Quidditch team. One of his Weasley sweaters lay on the bed, the orange "R" plainly visible on the front. 

Colin placed the package on Ron's pillow and went downstairs again, playing a game of wizard's chess with Annabelle. 

+~*#

"Mum!" Hermione stood up hastily and nearly fell over. Severus managed to catch her but her movement sent them both flying back onto the sofa. 

"Hermione, dear!" her mother exclaimed. She rushed over to her daughter, helped her to her feet and hugged her for a few minutes until Hermione broke lose to breathe again. Severus watched them with amusement until Hermione's father, Frank Granger, approached him, hand outstretched. 

"I believe you are Mr. Snape," he said, trying to look intimidating, but failing miserably. He obviously had no idea who Severus was or what he wanted. 

"Yes," Severus agreed and shook his hand. "I'm Severus Snape. I'm the Potions Master at Hogwarts."

Alice Granger's head shot up. "Potions Master? Hermione doesn't have problems in school, does she?"

Mr. Granger stood next to his wife and put a hand on her arm. "Alice, do you really think Hermione could ever have problems at school?" he asked, smiling a little. He was obviously proud of his daughter. Suddenly, his face became serious again. "What I would like to know is why my daughter and one of her teachers were kissing before we came."

_A/N: The title…yes, this Valentine's Day surely isn't the happiest for any of them. And that's what I wanted to say with it. Ehm, yes. Go read the next chapter!_


	12. Revealing Confessions

Chapter Twelve – Revealing Confessions

Lucius Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes. Or his ears. Or whatever. 

Severus Snape, traitor and ex-friend of his, was giving the mudblood Granger a tour through his house. He couldn't believe it. Twenty years ago, Severus wouldn't even have allowed a mudblood on his grounds, and now he was showing one around. 

It had been easy enough to break the wards around Sev's house. He'd only have to use some dark spells even Sev didn't know about. But he had to admit that if he'd been any less skilled – or desperate – he wouldn't have got in. 

He now was waiting in the attic for Severus and the mudblood to go away. He'd been pretty comfortable in one of the bedrooms when suddenly he'd heard a noise. Having discovered the intruders, he'd fled to the attic. 

Soon, Severus and the mudblood went downstairs again. Lucius waited for another few minutes before following. He used the time to think. Why had Severus taken the mudblood to his home? And why was he so nice to her? And how could he kill them both without getting killed himself?

When he neared the living room, he heard someone arrive through the fireplace. 

_"Mum!"_ the Granger girl said. 

'Her parents?' Lucius thought disbelievingly. This was getting better and better. Sev not only brought the mudblood home but invited the family along. But why?

_"Hermione, dear!"_ he heard the shrill voice of a woman. Then there were sounds of hugging and then steps. Lucius ducked behind the stairs. But no one came out of the living room, so he went forward until he could look inside but was still hidden behind the stairs. 

_"I believe you are Mr. Snape,"_ said the bold looking man in his forties. He seemed to be a few years older than Severus himself. 'Probably Granger's father,' Lucius assumed and watched the man approach Sev and hold out his hand. 

"Yes, I'm Severus Snape. I'm the Potions Master at Hogwarts."

Sev shook the man's hand. 'How far has he sunk?' Lucius thought. 'Shaking hands with a muggle, inviting them and then being all friendly. Where is the old Severus Snape?'

_"Potions Master? Hermione doesn't have problems in school, does she?"_ the voice of a woman brought his attention to the mudblood and her mother. The woman had bushy hair like her daughter, but the colour was a dark blonde. She looked worried. 

Her husband put a hand on her arm and said, _"Alice, do you really think Hermione could ever_ _have problems at school?"_ He smiled, but suddenly was serious again. _"What I would like to know is why my daughter and one of her teachers were kissing before we came."_

'Kissing?', Lucius thought. 'Kissing? Since when does Severus kiss?' At Christmas he had seen Severus and the mudblood hug. Actually, she'd held on to him as if her life depended on it. He'd assumed she was just glad to be saved and Severus, well… he was supposed to be one of the good guys nowadays, right? He had to play nice to not lose everyone's (little bit of) sympathy for him. 

'But kissing?' Shaking his head, Lucius felt another wave of hatred, both for Sev and the mudblood. He decided to cast an Invisibility Charm on himself to listen from a closer spot – even if it was dangerous as Sev could easily detect magic used around him if he concentrated enough. But he didn't seem to be too concentrated right then. 

Lucius moved closer and sat down on the floor in the corner of the room. He really wanted to hear their explanation. 

+~*#

"Hey, Ron," Harry said, entering the dormitory. "What are you doing?" 

Ron lay on his bed, arms folded behind his head, and stared at the ceiling. "Nothing," he said, his voice listless and depressed. 

Harry sat down on his bed next to Ron's and looked over to his best friend, forgetting all the awkwardness because he'd heard him having sex with his sister. Right now Ron was miserable and he wanted to know why. And he wanted to help him. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Well, and why are you lying here, totally depressed – on Valetine's Day – and stare at the ceiling?" 

Ron unfolded his arms and got up. He went over to the window and instead of staring at the ceiling he now stared at the lake. 

"Why aren't you somewhere with Ginny?" Ron asked suddenly. He turned around and watched Harry's face redden. 

"Ginny is downstairs in the Common Room. She actually sent me to check on you," Harry said. "Not that I didn't worry about you myself," he added quickly. 

Ron's face was unreadable. 

"I… I'm sorry if I said something wrong," Harry said. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He stood up to go to Ron and hug him, but Ron obviously didn't want to be comforted, so Harry stopped. He didn't know what to do. He'd always been able to talk to Ron – despite their various fights and quarrels – and Ron had always been there when he needed a friend. Now he wanted to pay his debt, but he didn't know how. 

He sat down on Ron's bed and sighed.  

Ron stood hesitantly next to the bed and then sat down, too. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, then uncrossed them and tucked them into his pockets. He was obviously nervous and insecure. Harry waited patiently. 

"I… It's…," Ron sighed heavily. "I can't…"

"Ron," Harry said . He waited until Ron's eyes found his. "You can tell me whatever you want. If you decide to tell me only part of it, you can do it. If you decide to not tell me a thing, okay, we'll just sit together for a moment. I'm your friend. I won't judge you. I know you're having a hard time digesting everything that happened that night. So do I. Even if I wasn't captured by Malfoy and Pansy. If you have nightmares-"

Ron laughed, cutting Harry off, but it didn't sound humorous. "I don't have nightmares. I wish I had. Then those images would only haunt me at night, and not everywhere I go." He stood up. "Harry, you didn't see what I saw. You weren't there. You haven't been hurt physically. And it wasn't even that. It's…" He broke off. "I'll show you." He unbuttoned his shirt and expose his pale chest. Thin pink lines were visible on the bright flesh. Harry could still read the word that was written all across his torso. 'Mine.' He felt sick. 

"It's always there. It follows me, no matter where I go. I see a bloody hand holding a hunting knife, I see the cold eyes of that bitch, delight with ecstasy while I'm petrified, too afraid to even breathe. The pain – the physical pain – is something I'd prefer, any time. And then there's Lucius, laughing, and he's _aroused_ by this brutality and the blood and all. I mean, how sick can he be?"

Suddenly, a crushing sound made them jump. Crookshanks had somehow found his way into their dormitory and, jumping from Dean's wardrobe, knocked off the alarm clock. 

Harry stood up and lightly embraced an obviously shaken Ron, who loosened his grip almost immediately. "I'm sorry, but I have to get this out first." He sat down again. "Every time I see Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, I see it again. He looks so much like his father, and his arrogance and that he's just annoying doesn't help me to forget, either."

Harry didn't know what to say. He couldn't really understand what it must feel like. 'Great,' he thought. 'I finally get Ron to open up and now I'm standing here like an idiot.'

"But that's not all, actually," Ron said. He drew a breath. "I kind of met someone."

Surprised, Harry sat down again. "You met someone? Is she from Hogwarts?"

Ron cringed slightly. "Er, yes, I-"

"What year?" Harry interrupted.

"Ginny's. What I-"

Once again, Harry interrupted Ron. "Is it Lettie Linford? She's-"

"HARRY!" Ron yelled. "If you would _let_ me, I could tell you that it is _not_ Lettie Linford. In fact, it isn't even a girl."

He was shocked. Not because he had any problem with it, but because he wouldn't have thought. Ron always seemed to like girls. After all he was supposed to be madly in love with Hermione. "Not?"

Ron shook his head. "No. Don't ask me how or why, because I don't know. It's just… He was comforting me, and we kissed and I was surprised and shocked and confused and… excited. I didn't know what to do or how to react, but when he turned away to go, I couldn't let him. We kissed for hours and it felt so _right_, you know. But I wasn't sure… I mean, it could still be because I just wanted to be with someone and he happened to be there. But then I actually miss him already. And I can't stop thinking about him and I think I may… I mean, I could have a crush on him. A huge crush, more like totally head over heels." Ron sighed. 

"So, what's the problem?" Harry asked. He really didn't see it. This boy – he still didn't know the name – and Ron obviously liked each other. So why didn't he go there and tell him?

"Huh?"

"Why don't you go to – who is it, by the way?"

"Colin."

"Colin Creevey? Well, whatever. Why don't you go to Colin and tell him what you feel?" Harry asked. "From what you told me I figure he likes you, so…"

"I kinda told him I didn't feel that way, I think. I can't really remember. What if he just wanted to… dunno, maybe it was just for one night. I…" He sighed again and buried his head in his hands. 

Harry smiled suddenly. "Ts, ts, ts, Crookshanks," he chided the cat. "Did you throw this from Ron's bed?" He picked up a parcel wrapped in black and white paper. He handed it to Ron, who – glad for the distraction – unwrapped it. It was a photo of the two of them with Hermione. It was beautiful. And Harry knew who made it. His smile broadened. 

"Ron," Harry said, lightly touching Ron's shoulder. He was staring at the photo and didn't even notice at first. But then he looked up. "If you like Colin, go and tell him. The worst thing he could do is to tell you he doesn't feel the same. But considering the evidence, I don't really think so. And besides, what have you got to lose?"

"Maybe you're right." He stood up. "I should go now, while I'm still full of courage, before I hide again… Thanks, Harry." He went to the door. "Oh, and could you not tell anyone for the time being. I want to… I'm just not sure yet, okay?"

"Sure," Harry replied. Ron left and he felt a lot better. Finally, he'd talked. Yes, the subject was not what he had anticipated, but talk was talk.

Smiling, he went back into the Common Room to tell Ginny not to worry.

+~*#

"Well," Hermione said. She looked at Severus who drew in a breath and nodded. She nodded, too, and took his hand. "That's because we're engaged."

Her father didn't move at all while her mother's mouth opened in disbelief and shock. 

"Engaged?" she asked with a small voice. "Since when?"

"Christmas," Severus answered. "And before you say anything: We are aware of the age difference and that she's my student. But maybe you should sit down and listen."

Hermione's parents sat down on the sofa while Severus conjured up four cups of tea and some cookies. 

"At first, our relationship was due to an accident," Severus began. "We were in class when one of the students messed up a potion creating a Love Potion. Hermione and I couldn't fight the feelings caused by the potion. We fell in love."

"That was last Halloween," Hermione added. "But we managed to take the antidote and everything went back to normal."

"But… why are you still in love?" Hermione's mother asked, a bit confused. She knew that her daughter was a witch and that she went to a school for witchcraft and wizardry, but to be honest, she didn't really grasp what magic could do. After all, she was someone who believed in science.

"The potion let us discover the other one in a different light. We got to know each other outside the classroom and became friends. And after what happened at Christmas, we knew we loved each other," Hermione explained. 

"What happened at Christmas?" her father asked, frowning. "I thought you had the flu and couldn't visit."

"Hermione and another student have been kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy. He escaped prison and went after me. When he couldn't get me, he tried to bait me with the students," Severus asked. Hermione had told him that her parents knew as little as possible and only as much as necessary of the war. And after the end of the war, she never told them the whole story. She never told him his story. But he was prepared for the next question.

"Why did he go after you?" Frank Granger asked, putting his cup aside and leaning forward.

"I was a spy in the war. Lucius Malfoy thinks of me as a traitor. He wants revenge," Severus said. He didn't want to shock his future parents-in-law with his rather colourful past. There was time for the whole story later. 

"Mum, are you okay?" Hermione asked. Her mother sat on the sofa with an indifferent expression on her face, staring into nowhere. 

"Yeah," she replied absently. She didn't seem to listen to her daughter. 

"I think she's in shock," Frank Granger said, regarding his wife with a critical expression. 

"Great," Hermione exclaimed. "Then the other thing we wanted to tell you will finish her off," she said gloomily and stood up. "Mum," she addressed her mother. "Mom, look at me." With a side glance at her father, she added, "You, too, Dad." She nodded to Severus who drew his wand and muttered a spell. It was to take the Concealment Charm off Hermione. Now her parents could see the little bulge indicating her pregnancy.

Hermione smiled hesitantly. "Surprise! Who wants to be a grandparent?"

+~*#

Ron went down into the Common Room and immediately spotted Colin. He was sitting at one of the tables and played Wizard's Chess with a girl from his year. 

'Breathe, Ron,' he told himself. 'Never forget to breathe.' The photo still in his hand, he made his way up to them. 'Okay, here we go,' he thought, and said, "Hey, Colin. I… Could I have a word with you?"

Colin looked up. Ron couldn't quite place the expression, but it was something between surprise, fear, joy and confusion. But he stood up almost immediately. "Sure. Annabelle, do you mind if we continue this later?"

Annabelle shook her head. "No, I was losing anyways."

In an awkward silence, Ron and Colin went out of the Common Room, Ron in the lead. 

"Where are we going?" Colin asked. 

Ron smiled mysteriously. "Surprise," he said. 

After a few moments of silence, Ron spoke again. "Thanks for the photo." He held up the picture. "I couldn't go to Hogsmeade and buy you something in return."

"You needn't buy me things," Colin said quickly. "I completely understand it if you don't want to be with me. I mean, you were pretty down that night and I sort of took you by surprise and – oh, god, I didn't want to say _took_ you, you know, it's just… I mean, we didn't really do anything and I-"

"Colin?" Ron interrupted. He stopped and turned towards the blank wall. 

"Yeah?"

"Come in," he said and watched the dark door appear. Colin stared in amazement. 

"How did you do this?" he asked. 

"I didn't. This is the Room of Requirement. Remember? You were a member of Dumbledore's Army, you should know this room," Ron said, opening the door.

"Oh, yeah, right," Colin said, smiling goofily, "I guess I was a little preoccupied with babbling."

They went inside. The room was smaller than their training room back in his fifth year, but he didn't want to use it as something like a training room, so it was okay. The room was mostly empty, except for a large sofa and a table with two chairs. On the table there was dinner arranged. 

Colin frowned. 

"I said I couldn't _buy_ you something. That doesn't mean I can't _give_ you anything," Ron explained. "Sit down, please. I want to talk to you."

They sat down at the table and started eating. It was delicious. But Ron couldn't really taste it. He was too excited. And Colin didn't seem to realize he was eating because he was so confused.

"I thought about you, Colin," Ron said suddenly, making Colin choke on his drink. "I mean, I watched you in the Common Room and I couldn't take my eyes off you. I was confused – and I am still – but I think I know what I want. When I think of you I feel… I don't know. It's more than friendship, I guess. I mean, I missed you the last few days. More than I thought possible. I didn't even realize how much you mean to me until now. It's like exotic food. You don't know how good it is until you've tasted it. And then you don't want to miss it."

Colin swallowed the last bit of toast he was eating and stared at Ron. "Are you saying you _want_ to be with me?"

Ron stood up and walked over to Colin. He held out his hand and pulled Colin over to the sofa. "How about I show you?" he asked, smiling slyly.

+~*#

Lucius Malfoy still sat in the corner of Severus Snape's living room. He was thinking. This afternoon had given him a lot of new information. He just had to decide what to do. Hogwarts was well guarded and it was questionable if he could enter the castle unnoticed. Sev's wards alone weren't too hard to detect, but Hogwarts had twenty other people who cast spells protecting the castle. And alone it would be too draining to enter the castle. 

So he would go for plan b. Get them out of the castle. And now he had the perfect target. The mudblood's parents. They were mere muggles, they couldn't defend themselves against magic. And Granger wouldn't want her parents to die. Walking over to the fireplace, he took a bit of Floo Powder. He'd seen the Grangers use it to their home, just before Sev and the mudblood Apparated back to Hogwarts. 

Yes, Sev and the mudblood. Who would've thought? This pregnancy opened the doors to another level of torture and he was glad he knew about it now. Pansy would have liked this. 

Still smiling devilishly, he threw the Floo Powder, shouted, "Alice and Frank Granger's house" and disappeared into the flames. 

A/N: Actually, I had already written this chapter and the next two. And I have chapter thirteen ready, but I'm not satisfied with it. 

_At this point, I'd like to thank all my reviewers. There was a point when I wanted to stop writing on this story (because it annoyed me), but all your reviews kept me going. _

_And now, I'm lacking ideas. I don't know why. Maybe it's just the stress (I mean, I still have to sort out so many things, like where's the next supermarket, etc, and I just started university, which is pretty tough, too). And I thought, maybe if one or two (or more) of you'd like to have something in the story, just say so in your reviews, or write an email. I'll welcome every idea. I can't guarantee I'll use it, but I would be grateful. _

_@ Maddy-Riddle : I surely wouldn't want Ginny only to be Hermione's sidekick. That's why she gets a more important role in chapter fourteen (well, it will be chapter fourteen, if I don't change the whole chap. thirteen…) Your comment about it actually led me to that direction, and all I can tell you is, that it has something to do with Draco…_

_@ all: I had really hoped you'd accept the idea of Ron and Colin together. And I'm glad you did. I'm quite proud of the scene between Harry and Ron in this chapter. _

_And, once again, thanks to all my reviewers._


	13. One Step Closer

Chapter Thirteen – One Step Closer

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she felt good. Her parents knew everything (well, as much as they needed) and they hadn't freaked, (well, not too much, anyways). Just as she'd predicted, her mum was excited about the baby. Hermione wouldn't be surprised if she went to buy baby clothing as soon as she could. 

And her dad, he'd been rational and calm, that was not what she'd anticipated but better. She knew he was shocked. But he didn't show it. And he wanted her best, and if it was a life with Severus, he'd let her have it. 

'Oh, yes,' she thought, yawning. 'Parents are predictable sometimes.' 

"Ginny," she then called. 

Two days ago, Ginny's things had been brought to Hermione's room so that she wasn't alone any more. She poked Ginny in the ribs, who mumbled "No, Mum, just five more minutes!", shrugged and went off to the bathroom. 

Fifteen minutes later, the girls entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione smiled at Severus, who scowled at her, and sat down next to Ron. 

"Good morning," Ron said brightly. 

"Morning," Hermione replied just as brightly. Ron seemed to be in a good mood. She herself was in a very good mood. Even Lucius Malfoy wouldn't be able to spoil this day, she was sure of it. 

+~*#

"W-w-what do you want?" Frank Granger asked for the hundredth time. He couldn't just do nothing. He at least had to try. Maybe he could get something out of the blond man that would be useful for the police later. He was sure people would notice his and his wife's absence from work and call the police sooner or later. After all, when they hadn't shown up this morning, Lisa, their secretary, had called. The strangely-clothed man had just let it ring, and when the answering machine sprang to life with a loud _plop!_, he'd flinched. Really strange, indeed. 

"Frank, don't anger him," Alice hissed. 

"Yes, Frank, don't anger me," the man mocked them, grinning wickedly. But suddenly he became serious. "What I would appreciate is your silence, mudblood," he said to Frank, "or you will get to know my evil self."

"Then what do you call this kidnapping? Friendly visit?" Frank shouted angrily. He had been surprised when – in the middle of the night – suddenly a light went on and this man had ordered them out of bed. He'd tied them to chairs in the kitchen and then made breakfast for himself. 

"This is enough," he shouted. "Silencio!" He pointed his wand at Frank's throat. 

Frank opened his mouth, but no sound would come out of it. He tried to speak, but he just couldn't. 

The blond man smiled coldly. "If you don't stop whining, woman, you'll have the pleasure to experience what more I can do with my wand and a spell. And your treatment won't be painless…"

He laughed, and Frank wanted nothing more than to shout at him to leave his house. The completely lost look in his wife's eyes was worse than everything else. And he couldn't say a word to comfort her. Not one.

+~*#

After a buttered toast with ham and a nice cup of tea, Hermione didn't even mind the hundreds of owls coming in to the Great Hall, making a terrible noise. When a white barn owl landed in front of her and dropped a letter onto her plate, she was slightly surprised. She didn't know anyone who would send her an owl. Her parents always answered her letters immediately with the school owl she sent them and she'd unsubscribed the Daily Prophet ages ago. There was no one who would want to write to her.

Frowning, she opened the letter. 

Her blood froze in her veins. Lucius Malfoy had her parents. He wanted her to come to her house, alone, or he would kill them. 

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "Are you okay? You look pale." he sounded concerned. 

She looked up and found Ron, Harry and Ginny staring at her. She handed the letter to Ron, who read it and then passed it over to Harry. 

"You are not going, that much is clear," Ron finally said. "It's a trap."

"Of course it's a trap," Hermione snapped. "It's Lucius Malfoy you're talking about."

"Shh," Ginny said. She looked around, but no one seemed to have heard. "I suppose we talk to Snape, or Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded. Severus would know what to do. She stood up and walked over to the High Table. 

"Professor Snape," she said. She noticed that her voice was trembling slightly, and Severus seemed to notice, too. He looked irritated, but Hermione knew he was just worried. "Could I have a word with you? It's important. I think I have a problem with the research for my essay on the Swelling Solution's variations." She took the letter and handed it to him. "Here, this is the list of ingredients I used."

Severus took the letter and read it. He looked angrier than ever but his eyes were shining with worry and fear. "Well, Miss Granger, as you seem unable to do your homework on your own, I wonder why you chose Potions as you N.E.W.T class this year." His voice sounded icy as ever. "But however, I have a free period right now. I suggest you ask Professor McGonagall if you are excused from Transfiguration if you want me to correct your essay."

Hermione nodded and turned to Professor McGonagall. "Professor, I-"

"Yes, Miss Granger, I heard you. You may go and see Professor Snape about your essay. But I expect you to catch up on the lesson."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said. 

"Well, why waste valuable time with it? Miss Granger, I hope you don't mind to skip the rest of breakfast because I intend to start with your essay right now. Maybe I'll be able to do some of my own work afterwards if you are not too stupid with it."

Hermione nodded, and together they left the Great Hall.

+~*+

"What do you want to do to Hermione?" Alice Granger asked in a small voice. She was tired and thirsty and frightened to death, but the worry for her child was above that. She had reached the point where the life of her child was worth more than her own, and by the desperate look in Frank's eyes, he'd reached that point, too. 

"What do you think?" the man shot back. "And did I not tell you to stay silent?"

Alice held her head high. "I don't care. Kill me if you want, but spare Hermione."

The man laughed again. "I can't, sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all. "I can't say I'll spare that whore, and I can't say I'll kill you now. But I will later. For now, I still need you to lure her here and then… well, when I'm sure she's coming here, I won't need you anymore…"

She shot a look at Frank. He seemed to be as determined as she was. They wouldn't let him have Hermione. There had to be a way to break free, or to somehow send her a message to not come here. They just had to find it. 

+~*#

"I'm sorry," Severus whispered as they went down to the dungeons. 

"It's okay," Hermione replied. "I understand."

Severus opened the door to his office and they went inside. Once the door closed behind them, Hermione threw herself into Severus' arms, her calm façade breaking down completely, and sobbed. "He's got my parents," she managed between heavy sobs. "And he's gonna kill them." 

"No, he isn't. Stay calm, Hermione," Severus said, trying to calm her. 

"He… I can't… he's gonna kill them," Hermione sobbed. She seemed to have difficulties to breathe and her eyes were wide with fear. 

"Shh," said Severus and drew her back into his arms. "It's gonna be all right. He won't hurt them, I promise. We'll stop him," he repeated over and over until Hermione finally calmed down. 

"Stay here," he said. "I'm going to Albus. He'll know what to do."

Hermione nodded reluctantly. Sitting down in one of the chairs, she started crying again. 

Severus sighed. He couldn't leave her alone like this. He extended his hand. "Come on. I'll bring you to Poppy."

When they crossed the Entrance Hall, he with a scowl on his face that rivalled everything seen before, and she with red eyes and a running nose, they drew attention. 

Terry Boot and Hannah Abbot were sitting on the stairs leading to the Hospital Wing and chatted about O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. Terry soon didn't listen to Hannah anymore but stared at his Potions teacher, who walked towards them hand in hand with the only student to ever best him in Arithmancy. 

"Mister Boot, what are you staring at, if I may ask?" Severus snarled when they reached the stairs. 

"Nothing, sir," Terry answered. 

"Well, then I suggest you go to your Common Rooms if you don't want to lose points. If I remember correctly, students who have a free period aren't allowed to stay in the corridors," Severus said. 

"There, there, Severus," a voice came down the stairs. Seconds later, Albus Dumbledore appeared on the top of the stairs and came towards them. "I'm sure Mister Boot and Miss Abbott just met on their ways to their respective Common Rooms," he said in his usual nice voice.

He nodded to Terry and Hannah and they rose and went towards the library. 

Dumbledore turned his attention to Severus and Hermione, who was still crying silently. 

"Oh, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, producing a large purple handkerchief out of nowhere. "Here."

"Thanks," Hermione sniffed and blew her nose. 

"Severus, what is it that upset Miss Granger so much?" Dumbledore asked, eying their entwined fingers suspiciously.

Instead of answering, Severus handed Dumbledore the letter. Dumbledore read it and his face became serious. 

"I wanted to bring Hermione to Poppy and then come to you," Severus explained. 

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Follow me," he then said and led the way to his office.

+~*#

"This is the most boring Divination lesson of all," Harry murmured quietly. Ron grinned. Harry said this sentence every Divination lesson. It was sort of a ritual already. 

"Yeah," he whispered back. "I wish something would happen. I'm tired of listening Trelawny 'predicting' everything."

Harry sniggered. 

"Mister Potter," Professor Trelawny's voice floated over to them. "I can assure you that the current star constellation isn't something to make fun of. Especially when it is your misfortune they predict."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said, failing miserable in hiding his grin. 

"Mister Potter, you will stop immediately, or I will have to give you a detention," Professor Trelawny cried. 

But before Harry could answer, a knock on the door interrupted the lesson. 

"Come in," Professor Trelawny chirped. 

Professor McGonagall entered through the trapdoor and managed to look intimidating during climbing. But maybe that was because she hated to climb the steep ladder and generally didn't come to the North Tower that often. 

"Sybil," she said, "I'm sorry to interrupt your lesson, but I'm afraid the Headmaster wished to see two of your students, Misters-"

"Don't say another word, Minerva. I know already who Albus wants to see," Professor Trelawny interrupted. She closed her eyes slightly and looked around, until her gaze stopped somewhere near Dean. 

Harry saw Professor McGonagall roll her eyes. "Sybil, as fascinating as it is, but this is an urgent matter. Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, follow me."

Harry and Ron rose from their places and took their bags, both relieved to leave the room with Sybil Trelawny saying "I knew it, I SAW it."

+~*#

Her captor was a muggle. He didn't have a wand to steal, but he couldn't get dangerous through magic either. She didn't yet know what she preferred. But she couldn't change it anyways, so it was no use to dwell upon unrealistic things. 

Her plan was about to be carried out. She smiled. No one knew she was about to break free, back to Britain, back to where she belonged. Back to Lucius.

The man shouted something in his native tongue. She turned around. 

"I have no idea what you are babbling about, old man," she snarled. "You'll have to speak my language if you want me to do something." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at the man. 

"Help unload," he said and turned to leave for the house. She rolled her eyes. Good, that was just what she'd hoped for. Once a week, an old man with a horse carriage brought them food and other supplies. 

She didn't wait until the carriage was standing in front of the house. She went forth and met it halfway from the hill, waving the old man to stop. When he did, she jumped up to him and put a hand over his mouth. With one swift motion, she broke his neck. She'd learned that one from Lucius, shortly before she was sent here. She'd considered killing the man who lived here with her, but decided it wouldn't be wise. Maybe he was in contact with Dumbledore or ministry wizards and had to make regular calls. What he couldn't do when he was dead. So she waited for the delivery guy. Besides, this way she already had a bridled horse to take her far away from this dreadful place.

Somehow, it went all smoothly. She turned the carriage around, kicked the old man's body from it and then steered it away from the farm. Soon she arrived a little village. Straw huts and little houses made of wood were built around a church. The church itself was made of stone, and as the centre of the village it was quite impressive. But she wasn't impressed. 

She left the carriage in the street and went inside. She had to find a car or any other vehicle that was faster than a horse carriage. And maybe a phone. And – most important – she had to find out where exactly she was. 

+~*#

They were all sitting in Professor Dumbledore's living room. Ron was pacing again; he went his well known path from the fireplace to the sofa. Professor McGonagall was furiously clenching a handkerchief in her fist, cursing Lucius Malfoy under her breath. Hermione was sitting on the sofa, her face was pale and expressionless. Severus was sitting next to her holding her hand and feeling helpless. Harry and Ginny shared one of the armchairs, not knowing how to help Hermione or comfort her in any way. Dumbledore was surveying the scene for a moment from his place near the door before entering. 

He sighed. He hated to see all those people in great sorrow, most of all he pitied Severus. He had had enough darkness in his life already, and nevertheless it seemed as if he was denied happiness whenever it came close to him. Albus really hoped Hermione could change that. But now their happiness was once more in danger. 

He cleared his throat and everyone's eyes fell upon him, even Ron Weasley, who was still pacing, looked in his direction. 

"I'm afraid I do not come with good news but bad," he said sadly. "An owl just arrived. Pansy has escaped her prison. She might even be back in Britain by now, but we do not know this for sure." 

Ron paled visibly, and Hermione let out a weak scream what made Severus pull her closer and hug her. 

Suddenly, Harry stood up. "I don't want to wait any longer. We have to do something!"

"And what?" Ron shot back. "This time, Malfoy won't be stupid enough to forget the wards. We probably won't come near the house at all without him noticing. And that would endanger Hermione's parents!"

"Ron's right, Harry," Ginny said calmly. She took his hand and pulled him back down to the armchair. 

Hermione looked up to Severus' face and saw that he was desperately trying to find a way to rescue her parents without endangering her. She made a decision. 

"I'll go," she said, but it only came out as a whisper. Only Severus had heard, and he looked alarmed. 

"Oh, no, you won't!"

"I have to. They are my parents. And it's all my fault", she said, letting go of Severus' hand. "I won't stand there and watch them die."

"And I won't stand there and watch _you_ die!" Severus shouted. "You are not going, or at least you're not going alone." 

"And how else would it work? Malfoy isn't fooled easily." Hermione looked around, desperately wanting to know another way of doing this. But she didn't. "It's the only way."

Silence fell. No one spoke, and they all knew what Hermione would probably face.

"Well, there would be something," Ron said. "I think I have a plan."

_A/N: I think this chapter took me longest to write. I hope I'm still not boring or idealess. Please review if you like it (or if you don't). Actually, I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I can't help it. _

_Chapter Fourteen will be up in about a week, maybe even a bit sooner (I'll have to write most parts of it, it's all still in my head). And I hope to finish this story with Chapter Fifteen or Sixteen. _

_ And hey, Ron saves the day. I come to like him more and more… _

_@ Samantha Winters: Thanks, I corrected it…_

_@ KDarkMaiden: thanks!!!_

_@ Maddy-Riddle: Yes, the way Herm told her parents was supposed to be funny… And it will be chapter fourteen and the following for Ginny and her dark secret…(hehe, guess you have to wait a bit for that one)_

_@ everyone else: thank you all!!! I hope you enjoyed.  _


	14. Complications

Chapter Fourteen – Complications

Impatiently, Pansy drummed a fast rhythm on the wooden table with the fingers of her left hand. Her right hand was holding the knife. 

"I got it, I got it," the man finally exclaimed, relieved, and handed her the silvery key. 

"Good," she smiled. "Give it to me." 

He handed her the key and she took it impatiently. Very fast, she knocked the man unconscious and took his jacket. 

She'd soon realized that she was nowhere near Asia at all. Actually, she was somewhere in South America – Brazil, she assumed. She's soon found the only man in the village who had a car. Well, now it was her car. She wasn't used to driving, she would have preferred a broomstick, but it was no use. As soon as she arrived in the next big town, she'd find a witch or wizard and a wand. 

She smiled and turned on the radio. Some Latino song. She didn't like it, but her mood was so good that she didn't care. Oh yes, life was definitely improving. 

'Soon,' she thought, 'soon, I'll be back!'

+~*#

"That's insane," Harry said. "It will never work!"

"It will," Ron said with a determined expression on his face. "I can do it."

"Okay, maybe you could. But if I had experienced what you had to see, I couldn't do it. Do you really think you are able to not freak when you see him?" Harry asked carefully. 

Ron nodded. "I thought about it. I'm frightened, and I could scream only at the thought of going near him, but I can do it. If I don't, then it'll haunt me till I die. I just have to do it." He sighed. He couldn't live with the shadow of the events from Christmas above his head all the time. He had to get over it. And a confrontation was just what he needed. He had to get over it, to forget and start new all over again. And he couldn't do it when he let the fear rule him. 

"So, do you think Colin will agree to that?" Hermione asked. "I mean, he's in Gryffindor and all, but would he really risk his life just for my parents?"

Ron smiled mysteriously. "Yes, he would. And besides, I'll explain it to him. He'll understand. And… if for nothing else, he'd do it for me."

"For you? I didn't know you were such good friends," Ginny said. She and Hermione shared a confused glance, while Ron was still smiling. 

Severus watched the four Gryffindors discuss their "plan". He didn't like it. It was far too dangerous, for any of them. But the fact he hated most was that Hermione would be in danger. He glanced at Dumbledore and found him smiling at Ron. Severus raiseded an eyebrow. So Dumbledore knew why Colin Creevey would participate in their plan. And from what he assumed, it had to do with Ronald Weasley finding someone he could 'open up to' and 'feel safe with'. He didn't really care at the moment. He had other things on his mind. Like, how could he keep Hermione out of it? 

Suddenly, he found everyone looking at him. He scowled. "Yes?"

"Professor, you do have a batch of the potion, don't you?" Ron asked. 

"Of course I have, Mr. Weasley. As Hogwarts' Potions Master, I have a batch of every potion that is used in the students' curriculum." 

"Well, then I call it a plan," Dumbledore said cheerfully. It was a wonder to Severus how this man kept his good mood even in the worst crises. 

+~*#

'Oh, really, could this man be any slower?' Pansy thought to herself and tapped her foot impatiently. The woman behind the counter shot her an apologetic glance and then turned her attention back to the man in front of her. Pansy sighed. If the man didn't hurry, she'd miss the next Portkey to Britain. And it had already taken her two days to come to Brazil's wizarding capitol. Fortunately – for her anyways –, hospitality was like a sport here in Brazil. Everyone wanted to invite you for a cup of coffee – just because you happen to walk along the street in front of their house. Yes, people were nice here indeed. But this didn't help them – or trouble her. Once she'd found the perfect victim – a young witch, living alone and away from most other witches and wizards – she'd robbed her, and then left her tied up in a closet. Pansy didn't know if the woman had succeeded in freeing herself, or if she was dead by now. And she didn't particularly care. 

She'd taken the woman's wand and changed her looks and clothing. And now she was waiting for the man in front of her to finish his business so that she could buy a ticket to Britain. 

'Damn, if only we'd learned to Apparate already!' But Apparition lessons would start in two weeks, after the spring break. And she wouldn't be part of that. Well, of course not, since she had been expelled. 

Finally, the man was all set and moved. Now it was her turn. She smiled at the woman and asked for a Portkey ticket to Britain. 

After two minutes of good acting and shameless lying, she held the ticket in her hand. Still smiling, she made her way to gate fourteen. 

+~*#

Severus sighed. This was no good. Not at all. The plan was not that bad, but it was still dangerous and risky. If Lucius found out… He didn't really want to think about it. 

And yet it was always present. He didn't even have to close his eyes to see it. Hermione, dead. The baby, dead. Well, basically, everyone was dead. Except for Lucius, who was smiling. And oddly, the Lucius from his vision wasn't the one he'd seen at Christmas, but a younger Lucius. A twenty-year-old Lucius. His friend. 

Now that he had to feel the pain, the fear, the anger; everything the attack of a Death Eater could make you feel, now he finally realized that he indeed wasn't a good person. He'd made people feel this. Made them suffer. Made them die horribly. 

Just because he craved power and knowledge. He didn't even think about the victims, at the time. He didn't realize. Not to this extent. 

But now he did, and he didn't like it. He had to stop Lucius.

Totally lost in thought, he started when he suddenly felt a movement beside him. But it was only Hermione, sliding slowly from the sofa. She'd fallen asleep, probably from exhaustion. He muttered a quick spell and Hermione was lifted back onto the sofa. She didn't even wake up. She looked so beautiful, and completely at peace. But he knew she wasn't, and it was enough to hate Lucius even more. 

'Oh, yes, old friend. Payback time,' he thought, standing up. Potter and Weasley were still arguing about something, and Dumbledore was talking quietly to Minerva. Only Ginny Weasley wasn't present. He hadn't noticed her leaving, but she didn't matter right now. 

"Mr. Weasley," Severus said. Potter stopped talking and both turned their heads towards him. "We might as well get ready. Fetch Mr. Creevey and the ingredients and come to my office." 

With that, he turned to leave for the dungeons. 

+~*#

"Professor, wait. I don't need to fetch the ingredients, I have them with me. I always do," Ron Weasley called after him. Along with Harry he hurried down the steps towards the hall.

Severus turned around, an eyebrow raised, but didn't question the boy. Why Weasley would want to keep that with him all the time, he could only guess. But it wasn't important. "But you'll still have to fetch Mr. Creevey. From what I know, he's needed for the plan."

"I'm here, sir," Colin Creevey said from behind Severus. He was slightly surprised to see the tall Gryffindor stand in the middle of the hall. He hadn't seen him when leaving Dumbledore's rooms. Severus shrugged. "Then why are you two standing there. Come on."

He led the way to the dungeons. When they passed the Entrance Hall and walked down the stairs, Severus heard footsteps. Cautiously, he pulled out his wand, but soon recognized Draco Malfoy's steps. He could recognize most people by only hearing their footsteps. It hadn't only been helpful while spying, but it also impressed most students when he didn't even have to look up to know it was them. 

Severus frowned. Draco wasn't alone, and from the sound of it, it was –

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed. "What are you doing down here?" His gaze fell upon Draco. "With him?"

Draco smirked. "Well, I guess you'd want to know that, don't you?" He shot a short glance at Ginny, who grimaced. 

"Oh, please, leave it, Draco."

Severus grew impatient. So what? Miss Weasley obviously didn't tell her brother everything, but what girl would? And even if it was strange to see her next to Draco Malfoy without a trace of hostility between them, it wasn't really anything he wanted to discuss now.

"I think we have work to do," he said to Weasley and Creevey, heading for his office. 

Miss Weasley quickly stepped into his way. "That's why we're here," she said. "Draco wants to help."

This only let her brother snort, and then laugh. "Yeah, right," he managed between fits of laughter. But he sobered up when Ginny smacked him hard. 

"Oh, stop it, Ron. Only because you can't imagine anyone who's not in Gryffindor to help you voluntarily, doesn't mean we all have to be so narrow-minded," she said, anger clearly visible on her face. "If you'd only once pay attention to everyone around you, you'd realize that people are not often what they appear to be." She shot a glance at Severus. "And now, shut up." With that, she turned around into the direction of Severus' office, dragging Draco along. 

Severus shrugged, and followed. 

Behind him, he heard the Creevey boy say something that obviously made Weasley forget whatever he wanted to say, because he followed, too. 

+~*#

"So, Ginny, would you finally tell me why Draco has to be present?" Ron asked. They were back at Dumbledore's office, and Ron refused to drink the potion as long as he didn't know why Draco suddenly was such a good friend of hers. 

"Oh, Ron, can't you – just this once – trust me? I'm your sister. I wouldn't do a thing to harm you, or anyone else for that matter. Besides, Hermione is my friend, and it's her parents that have been kidnapped. And she does trust me!" Ginny crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

Hermione tried a smile. She wasn't happy about trusting Draco to help saving her parents, but if Ginny said he was okay… She'd be a bad friend not to trust her. 

Beside her, Severus shifted slightly. He was impatient. She knew it. He'd been impatient the whole day, and although they couldn't do anything until nightfall (which would be in about two hours), he couldn't sit still. She took his hand in hers and smiled reassuringly. Although she didn't feel totally confident, she was glad that he was there for her. 

Ron snorted. "Yeah, like when you opened the Chamber of Secrets for the most evil and devious wizard and freed his pet basilisk. Which attacked several people, like Hermione, or my bo- Colin."

Oddly enough, Harry hadn't said a thing about the whole story. Hermione assumed he already knew – or he was too furious to say anything. But she'd go for the first option. 

Draco sighed. "Just tell him, or this is gonna take forever."

"Okay. Ron, Draco and I are pen pals."

"What?"

"Pen pals. You know, when two people, who are both able to form whole sentences out of different words, write each other letters," Ginny explained with an evil grin on her face. 

"Funny, Ginny. Really funny. But you know what I meant." Ron stopped pacing and sat down on the armrest of Colin's armchair. He crossed his arms and waited. 

"Last September I wrote a letter to the Daily Prophet. It was an answer to another reader's comment on an article about purebloods. Soon after that I received a letter. It was from the reader I commented on. He got my dates from the Prophet. I didn't know who he was then. But he did. Some time after Christmas he wanted to meet me. And I agreed. When Draco revealed his true identity, I was shocked. And I felt betrayed. But then I thought about it, and I discovered the true Draco in his letters. Believe it or not, but not all of your prejudices correspond to reality."

"Well, that explains why you talk to him, but why does he want to _help_ us?" Ron was still sceptical. 

"Because I hate him," Draco spat out. "Probably even more than you."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "And why would you hate your _father_ more than me?"

Draco had lost all his arrogance and now faced the window, fighting for his calm. 

"Oh, Ron. You are the most insensitive, rude and… I don't know what person in the world!" Ginny stood up and then hesitated. She didn't know what to do. She could either go and try to comfort Draco (who wouldn't let her) or she could explain things to her brother (who'd hopefully shut his mouth). The decision was made by Harry. He stood up, shortly took Ginny's hand in his and said, "Why don't you try to convince Ron? I'll…" He looked over to where Draco stood, his back straight. Ginny nodded. 

Severus followed all this with mild interest. He'd known that Draco wasn't like his father, and he wasn't even surprised that he hated his father. Yes, it was unlike him to go and team up with Gryffindors, but he knew another Slytherin who did just the same – like he himself, only that his reason to do so was not hatred but love. He only half-listened to Ginny's whispered explanation. But then his head shot up. What had she said? Narcissa Malfoy was dead, killed by one of Lucius' loyal followers. No wonder that Draco wanted to get revenge on his father. 

There was excited chatter and whispering among them, and Severus wondered once more how easily just a few people could create such a noise level. But every sound died when suddenly the door opened and Dumbledore stepped in, followed by Minerva. 

"I guess it's time to prepare, children," he said. Folding his hands over his stomach, he looked at them. "I think you all know what to do."

+~*#

Ron watched as Severus prepared the potion. He added the last ingredient, stirred a last time and then handed the thick, yellow-brown, mud-like liquid to Ron and left the bathroom.

Ron looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was still as red as ever, but his skin was a lot paler, and his eyes seemed darker. But soon, this would be different.

He stared at the cup for a few moments, then downed the whole mug in one huge gulp. Almost immediately, he felt the potion take effect. His skin burned hot, while his insides turned and twisted like a bunch of snakes chasing each other through his guts. Soon, he felt his bones shrink and his hair grow. His hands and fingers got more delicate and he was blinded for a short moment when his eyes changed their colour from a light blue to a darker shade. His shirt suddenly was too tight around the chest, while his trousers were too long and his shoes were too big. 

Silently, Ron changed into the clothes Ginny had brought him. All the time he avoided to see himself in the mirror, but finally, he couldn't help it anymore. He had to face it. 

When he looked up, he saw Pansy Parkinson staring back from the mirror. 

_A/N: Okay, honestly: Who of you expected this??? I hope none. And I'll explain Colin's role in all of this soon enough… I hope to surprise you further with it… _

_Well, the next chapter is only half written yet, and I'm away for the weekend, so don't expect anything until at least next Wednesday or Thursday._

_Thanks to all of you! And yes, I mean the reviewers…_

_Special Thanks to Merry the Psychotic Coconut for being so nice to me on her Author's notes. You all, go and read her You want me to WHAT!. It's hilarious._


	15. Losing It

Chapter Fifteen – Losing It

Colin looked over to where Professor Snape and Hermione were talking quietly, and then he looked over to Harry and Ginny, who were holding hands, her head resting on his shoulder. Draco Malfoy still stood by the window, staring into the darkening sky. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were preparing a portkey to Hermione's parents' house. 

And he just stood there, not sure what to do. He didn't want to invade the two couples' private moments, and he surely couldn't help his other two professors in preparing a portkey – it would be too advanced. Draco Malfoy seemed to be deep in thought, and Colin didn't want to disturb him. Besides, this was Draco Malfoy, evil bastard and Gryffindor-hating. He really didn't want to talk to him. So he went to Dumbledore's bathroom and knocked on the door. 

"Ron? Are you still in there?" he asked. 

"Yes," came the reply, but it wasn't Ron's voice he could hear. 

"Open up," he said, "we only have twenty minutes before we'll have to go." Colin listened. At first he couldn't hear a thing, but then the key was turned and the door slowly opened. 

All he could do was stare. Ron looked so different. He looked so… female. 

"Are you okay?" Ron asked. "You look shaken!"

"I'm just… you are…" Colin couldn't speak. Now that he could see it with his own eyes, he finally realized that they would actually do this. They would walk straight in there and free Hermione's parents while pretending to be on Lucius' side. It suddenly didn't seem like such a good plan anymore. What if Lucius tried to… He was Pansy's lover, right? And he hasn't seen her for some time. What would he want to do with her? And how would Ron react?

"Ron, I don't know. Maybe this isn't-" Colin was cut off by Ron kissing him. Only that Ron was now smaller, and had breasts, and felt just not right. Colin broke the kiss. "I mean it. Are you aware that Lucius could, you know, touch Pansy, and stuff? But it isn't Pansy – it's you."

Ron/Pansy nodded. "I know. And I'll have to pretend for a little while, until Mr. and Mrs. Granger are save. Are you okay with that?"

Colin nodded slowly. "I know you don't like it. And I don't like it, either. Not only because it's Lucius Malfoy; it could be anyone. I just don't want to think of you touching or kissing someone other than me. I guess I'm jealous." He grinned. 

Ron grinned, too. "Good. Because I don't want to touch or kiss anyone other than you."

+~*#

"I hate to leave you go on your own!" Severus sighed. 

"I know," Hermione replied. "But I'm not alone. Draco, Ginny, Ron and Colin are with me. And you will be waiting right outside with Harry. I'll be safe." A sceptical look from Severus made her continue. "Well, at least he'll not kill me right away, but he'll wait for you to show up to finish us both." Severus rolled his eyes. 

"I think I'm having a bad influence on you. Your sarcasm gets worse and worse every day."

Hermione smiled. "This isn't normal!"

Confused, Severus frowned. "What?"

"It isn't normal how much I love you," she said, leaning against his chest. Severus put his arms around her, his chin resting on her brown curls. She sighed. If only Lucius Malfoy would be out of her life! Then everything would be better. 

Severus slightly caressed her stomach through the robes, his mouth near her ear. "I'll protect you. You and the baby. He won't harm you. I promise; we'll save your parents," he whispered, kissing her hair softly. 

"I love you," Hermione whispered back, her eyes filling with tears. 

"I love you," Severus replied, slowly letting go of her. "I have to go now."

She nodded, hugging him once more. Severus cupped her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Take care." With that, he went over to Harry, and together they left the room. 

Hermione went over to the window to watch them walk to the gates to Apparate from there. Draco shot her a short glance and moved aside a bit, so that she had a better view. 

For a few moments, they watched in silence as Harry and Severus made their way to the gates. Soon, they disappeared from view. 

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly. 

Draco turned his head towards her, surprise evident in his eyes. "You're welcome," he then replied. 

+~*#

"Are you ready?" Ron asked. Hermione and Draco turned around. Hermione nodded, seemingly shocked at Ron's appearance. He looked exactly like Pansy. 

"Well, I must say, Weasley, you really look like Pansy," Draco said. "But the question is: Will you be able to act like Pansy?"

Ron smiled. Suddenly, with two steps, he was standing right behind Draco, holding the knife to his throat. "Yeah, you know, I think I will be able to do so."

"Okay," Draco said defensively. "Now, could you remove that knife???"

But Ron only smiled. "Oh, you forgot the magic word!" he chirped, "now I'll have to punish you." But instead he let go of Draco and put the knife away. 

"Wow!" Draco said. "I never knew you were such a good actor." 

"Where did you get that knife, Ron?" Hermione asked. She looked pale, maybe because she was now face to face with Pansy Parkinson. Although she knew that it was only Ron, she couldn't hide her true feelings. She loathed Pansy, and Lucius, and she was afraid. It brought all those feelings she'd locked away back to the surface. 

"It's all right, Hermione," Colin said. "I transfigured a pen into a knife before I came here. I figured he'd need it."

"Okay then, are you ready?" Ron asked. They all nodded. "Professors, is the portkey ready?" He turned around to Dumbledore, who smiled briefly. 

"Just touch this lamp here, and once you've all got a hold to it, I'll activate the portkey," Professor McGonagall said. 

They gathered around Dumbledore's old petroleum lamp and once everyone touched it, Professor McGonagall murmured the spell. Hermione felt uncomfortable. Portkeys always made her uneasy. Oh, and then there was this huge dose of fear creeping through her body, trying to break free in form of tears and screams. But she wouldn't falter. Not now, and no time soon. She had to get through this. So she closed her eyes and waited. 

+~*#

"What the…?" Lucius Malfoy was standing in the kitchen, eating a sandwich, when suddenly, five people were standing around him. He nearly dropped the sandwich, but managed to catch it. However, he was so shocked, he couldn't say another word. 

"Lucius, darling, shut your mouth. You don't look good with it open," Ron/Pansy said. 

"Pansy?" Lucius asked. "You are here?" 

Ron tried his best 'Duh, am I standing here or not?'-face, and Lucius soon recovered. He pulled Ron close and kissed him. Ron forced a smile, but broke the kiss soon. "Well, I guess we have business to do. I don't know about you, but I'm keen on revenge." Apparently bored, he sat down on the table and put out the knife.

"Yes," Lucius said. He looked around. "I see you've brought the mudblood, but what are all the other ones doing here?" He had his wand pointed at the group, and none of them dared to move, until-

"Father! Would you stop pointing your wand at me?!" Draco took a step forwards, and shoved Hermione out of the way. "Pansy wrote to me. I should open the gates and help her bring the mudblood. And now I'm being threatened for my help?" 

Still suspicious, Lucius turned to Ron, and said, "I think you'll have to explain things to me. And until I know everything, all of you – yes, even you, Draco, – will stay here. Tied up, of course." He muttered a spell, and all their hands were tied. Then he stepped to the door and opened it.

"Pansy?"

Ron jumped off the table, and walked over to Lucius. "Oh, behave, children" he said, making Lucius laugh. 

Hermione watched all this with fear in her eyes. Ron wasn't supposed to wander off with Lucius alone. He would endanger himself. And now, none of them could help him. 

'Oh, Ron. Why can't you keep the plan up?' Hermione thought, searching his eyes. 

Before he closed the door, Ron shot a look at Hermione, and smiled briefly. Hermione still couldn't see through his mask, but she knew that the smile should encourage her. 

Well, right now, it didn't work. 

'God, I'll have to stop this. I'll go mad,' she thought. 'Trust Ron, he knows what to do. He won't freak!' Yes, maybe Ron wouldn't freak. But what about her???  

+~*#

"Ginny?" Draco whispered. 

"Hm?" Ginny turned around – or at least tried to. It wasn't easy with your hands tied together at your back, while at the same time being tied to three other people. 

"Now would be a good time," he said. 

"For what?" Hermione cut in. She'd tried to trust Malfoy jr. She really had. But his act a few minutes earlier had shattered the little bit of trust she'd build for Ginny's sake. 

"For untying my hands, Granger!" Draco snapped impatiently, while he felt Ginny's fingers across his own. After a few minutes, she's loosened the knot enough for him to slid his hands out. 

"He's weak," Draco said, his voice full of venom. "He hasn't even taken my wand!" Quickly, he untied Ginny and Colin. 

"And what about me?" Hermione asked, feeling more uncomfortable with every second. 

"You are the one who's kidnapped. I can't untie you," Draco said, shaking his head. 

She had to admit he was right. If they pretended to be on Lucius' side, they could hardly untie her. 

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. He bent down to her, his face now on her eye level. "Listen, Granger. I don't like you. Never have, and never will. That doesn't mean I want you to die. Or anyone, for that matter. The only one I cared for for a long time was murdered by the man who calls himself my father. Even the person I like least, Potter, for example, would be better than him. I want to see that bastard locked away somewhere in Azkaban. And I'd rather they lose the key." He stared into her eyes, and she could see that it was the truth. "I don't do this because of fame, or to be a hero, or for a greater good." He paused. "It's all about revenge. And I promised Ginny that I wouldn't let my revenge endanger you, your child, or anybody else. And I intend to keep my promises."

The door opened and Lucius entered, with Pansy/Ron following. 

+~*#

"Pansy, dear, tell me," Lucius said. "What are all those kids doing here?"

Pansy smiled. "Why, Lucius, I thought you'd be delighted to see Draco next to you." She sat down in the armchair, too far away for his taste. 

Settling himself on the Grangers' comfortable sofa, he conjured two glasses of brandy and then leaned back. "You said it yourself, love. Draco is a lost case."

"Not anymore. When I went to Hogwarts last night, I found him in a… compromising situation. With the Weasley girl." Pansy grinned wickedly. 

"What's the good news about that. I don't understand." He was getting irritated. Why couldn't the girl just spill it and be done with it. Then they could move on to more… satisfying actions. 

"She adores him. She'd do anything for him. Even betray her friends…" Pansy seemed oddly calm. Normally, this would have excited her. He put the thought aside and concentrated on the problem at hand. 

"So, she lured the Granger brat to the dungeons, and Draco made sure she wouldn't leave anymore. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't feel a thing for Weasley. I mean, it's obvious why he wants her. She looks good – for someone with ugly red hair and the name of a Weasley. And besides, by making her fall for him, he hurt Potter in thousand ways and more." Pansy laughed outright. 

That was more like it. Lucius felt himself go hard. She was so hot. But he told himself to wait for another few minutes. "And what about the other boy? Who is it?"

"Colin something. We were dragging Granger out to the gates to take the portkey – so that that fool of a headmaster wouldn't notice – and he walked in on us. I stunned him, but then Draco complained about Granger and how heavy she was, so I woke the boy and put him under the Imperius. He's unimportant." Pansy stood up. "I guess by now Draco is livid. He surely didn't like your tying him up. We should see to that."

But Lucius had other plans. With a few steps he was by her side, grabbing her hard. Just what she liked. Her eyes widened with surprise, he saw, but then she relaxed a bit. He bent down and kissed her hungrily. 

+~*#

'Oh God, oh God, oh God,' was all Ron could think. In fact, he tried not to think at all. Or to feel. 

He'd managed to sit away from Lucius, and he'd managed to talk about his friends as if they were… well, Malfoy and his cronies. He'd managed to laugh cruelly, and to seem uninterested in his sister's life. He'd managed to convince Lucius that Draco was on his side (and he hoped that Draco didn't really switch sides again), and he'd locked away all his doubts that this plan could fail. He'd managed to be confident, knowing that Snape and Harry were somewhere outside, and Colin in the next room. 

He'd been so relieved when the conversation ended without Lucius touching him, that he'd let down his cover a bit when Lucius suddenly leapt for him. He felt his eyes widen in fear. And his fear was only increased by the fact that Lucius was a lot taller than Pansy, and not to forget stronger. Even if he could have fought, Lucius would still be stronger. But he couldn't fight. Pansy wouldn't, and he had to be Pansy. 

So he tried to shut himself out as Lucius kissed him. 

Suddenly, Lucius stopped. "What is it, Love? You feeling sick?"

Ron sighed with relief – inwardly – and shook his head. "No, I'm just tired. I had to travel here from the other end of the world – the muggle way. And I haven't slept in days." 'God, please, let him leave me alone,' he prayed, his stomach feeling like a huge metal ball. 

Lucius nodded. "Sure," he said, putting an arms around him, gently leading him to the sofa. "I know just the right thing to help you relax."

"Where are the mudblood's parents?" Ron asked. 'Great, how inconspicuous. Now he'll know something's wrong.' Ron kicked himself mentally. 

But Lucius only laughed. "They are upstairs in their room. But I don't want them to watch out reunion, darling. As much as it would turn you on."

Ron was relieved. His stupidity hadn't screwed the whole plan. He was safe. 'Hey, wait a minute! Reunion?' 

Lucius started kissing him again, and Ron's mind was racing. 'Think, think, think!'

"What was that?" Lucius' head jerked up. "Did you hear that?" he asked, grabbing his wand. 

Ron shook his head. He'd been too busy being frightened. 

"I think it came from the kitchens," Lucius said. 

+~*#

"What promises, son?" Lucius drawled. 

Draco turned around, a smug expression on his face. "Ah, father. Finished already?"

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "I thought you knew your place." He raised his wand. "But maybe I'll have to teach you again."

Draco's expression was unreadable. "I merely promised the mudblood to kill her. After she watched her parents die," he added. "I think Pansy explained it all to you?"

Lucius lips curled into a cruel smile. "She told me you got yourself a Weasley whore, and a slave of your own," he said, pointing to Ginny and Colin.

"If you want to put it that way. I always thought in the lines of 'devoted followers'." Draco crossed his arms. 

Lucius' smile became less cruel. He nodded. "Good, son. It seems you finally have found the right way."

_A/N: I'm not sure where to go from here. I'll have to write the showdown for one of the next chapters, most likely chapter seventeen, and I have no clue as to how this will happen. But I can tell you that everyone will have a role to play. _

_However, and much as I would like to update soon, I'm afraid I won't be able to for some time. I'm really busy right now. _

_So, thanks again for the reviews. And keep reading._

_donotsrock_


	16. Preparations

Chapter Sixteen – Preparations

Severus couldn't sit still. He couldn't just sit here while Hermione… 

'She will be all right,' he told himself. 'She's got her friends with her, and Lucius is alone.' But that didn't help him clam down. Even if Lucius was alone in there, with five wizards to oppose him, they were still mere children. They hadn't even reached the end of their school days yet. And they didn't know how to cast a single dark curse – with the exception of Draco, maybe – and Lucius knew almost every curse. Hell, he'd even invented some himself. 

Severus bit his lip. His right hand was twitching – he felt the urge to grab his wand and just storm in there. 

He slightly shook his head. Potter moved beside him – he'd probably seen his movement. Severus ignored him. He concentrated on the house he was supposed to watch. 

It was a perfectly normal, two-storey, middle class house, in a quiet neighbourhood. Severus could see the warm light coming out of two windows – the living room and the kitchen, he'd memorized the building's outline. He knew where Hermione's room was. Second to the right, first floor. He wondered briefly how it looked like. Lots of books, of course, and maybe some muggle items.  

"Professor?" Potter whispered beside him. "Are you all right?"

Severus turned his head and found Potter staring at him. He scowled. "Don't talk!" Potter seemed to clench his teeth, and turned back to the house. 

Severus watched him for a few moments. Potter seemed tense, and jumpy. 'He's worried,' Severus suddenly realized. 'His girlfriend is in there, too. And she pretends to be the whore of Draco Malfoy. I would be a wreck by now.' A wave of sympathy shot through him. 

Frowning, Severus turned back to the house. He'd just felt sorry for Potter. What was happening to him? He wasn't going soft in his old days, was he? He shook his head. No chance he was going soft. He was just worried because of Hermione. He decided it was just Hermione's bad influence on him that made him think that. 

+~*#

Hermione waited anxiously in the kitchen, her hands still tied together. Her wrists hurt, and her hands felt numb. She thought that maybe her blood circulation was cut off, so she shifted slightly, but only got stuck in an even more uncomfortable position. Cursing inwardly, she fell back into her half-sitting position on the cold floor.

If Severus was cold outside? Well, he was probably freezing, as it was February. 

'Ron, hurry up!' she thought. Her backside was getting cold…

Ron was supposed to get her parents down. They wouldn't be able to make a move when her parents were still in danger. Once Lucius Malfoy realized what was going on, he'd Disapparate. And knowing Lucius Malfoy's twisted way of thinking, he wouldn't leave the country but Apparate to her parents' room and kill them. 

'God, Hermione, stop thinking about this,' she told herself. To get her mind off her parents' possible deaths she concentrated on hearing what was said in the living room next door. 

+~*#

"So, Father, tell me," Draco said. "What have you planned for this evening?"

He sat in the armchair by the fire, an arm casually around Ginny's hip. She was sitting on the armrest, apparently absorbed in staring at Draco. Colin stood behind Draco, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

Pansy was standing next to the fire, playing with her knife. 

Lucius himself was leaning against the mantelpiece, smiling viciously. He grabbed a photo of Hermione and her parents and took it out of the frame. Then he took out his wand, tapped the photo and murmured "Incendio". He tossed the burning photo into the fire, watching it turn into ashes. "Does that answer your question?"

"Something like that." He approached Pansy, and took her hand. "We will go upstairs, and bring down the mudblood's parents. Draco, you can fetch the girl. I want her to see it."

Draco nodded. "Yes, father."

"Lucius, do I get to kill her mother?" Pansy asked. 

Lucius laughed again, and went to the door, Pansy's hand still in his firm grasp. She turned her head towards the armchair, and nodded shortly. 

Lucius didn't see it. 

+~*#

Draco stood up. "Ginny, get Hermione." Ginny nodded and went for the kitchen. "Colin, watch the door. Tell me when they come back." 

Colin took his position by the door while Draco went over to the bar. Pulling out a bottle of brandy, he filled three glasses. He then fished for the tiny bottle he'd brought with him and let three drops of the potion fall into the glass with the most brandy in it. 

Ginny came back in, leading Hermione to the sofa. She had loosened the ropes around Hermione's wrists a bit. It wouldn't be visible until Hermione stood up. 

"Is the potion ready?" she asked. 

Draco shortly admired her control. How could she be so calm? But then again, he was as calm as she. And he was about to get rid of his father – this time for good. 

He nodded. "Yes, I just-"

"They're coming," said Colin, and resumed his post behind Draco's armchair. 

"Well then, here it goes," Draco murmured. He took the glasses to the table and placed the one containing the potion in front of Lucius' seat. 

Ginny sat down in his armchair, trying to look deeply in love with him. He smiled shortly, but his face straightened when he heard the door open. 

+~*#

"Did you hear that?" Harry whispered. 

"Shh," Snape said, trying to get a better sight. He'd heard it, too. Someone was near them. And he wanted to find out who. 

A person suddenly appeared to their right and Severus caught his breath. Pansy Parkinson! The _real_ Pansy. 'She mustn't get in there,' was all he could think of. If the real Pansy entered the house, their whole plan would fail. And everyone would be in danger. Hermione would be in danger. 

"Potter, look out if there's anyone else around," he whispered, and slowly stood up. He approached Pansy and thought of a way to get her away from the house. He was sure he could take her – easily – but she'd most probably try and fight back. And most likely she'd make so much noise that anyone who's not dead would notice the fight. 

Wand raised, he muttered a Silencing Charm, but before he got to finish it, Pansy noticed him. She turned around, shocked, but then she grabbed her wand – 'Where did she get that wand?', he wondered briefly – and pointed it at him. 

"A duel, Professor?" she said, with an ironic note to the 'Professor'. A challenge.

'Stupid child,' he thought. 'She'd never have a real chance, she must know that.' But Pansy seemed to be quite confident. She took the right position and raised her wand, a challenging look on her face. 

Severus mimicked the pose and raised his wand, too. 

"Stupefy!"

They almost shouted at the same time, but Severus was a bit quicker. Nevertheless, he didn't hit Pansy. She ducked the curse and pointed her wand at him once more. 

"Crucio!" she screamed on top of her lungs. 

Severus had been able to block her Stunning Spell, but he couldn't properly deflect this curse. A burning heat spread through his body, and he bit his lip to avoid screaming. He could taste blood. 

Pansy smiled eerily and raised an eyebrow. "Did being a traitor make you slower? Or maybe it was screwing the mudblood…" she said, obviously enjoying all this. 

He was disgusted. And he was ashamed. How could he have not seen it coming? She'd been his student for almost seven years, and he'd never thought she would turn to the Dark. He'd always thought she'd turn out to be more like Draco, as she'd always been with him. But now he realized that he'd failed once more. 

"Pansy, you have to stop this," he started, but was cut off by a curse thrown his way. He ducked it, and continued. "I've been where you are now. And I've made a choice. The choice not to be like this anymore. I-"

"Traitor!" Pansy hissed. "You are not better than all those mudbloods and muggle-lovers. I always looked up to you. But when Lucius told me… I couldn't believe it at first. I thought he was lying. You did not only betray your old comrades, you betrayed yourself. Look at you." She made a face. "Filthy, dark, mean. Do you really think you can be good?"

He froze. "I never talked about being good. I never wanted to be 'good'. I wanted to make the right choices, do the right things. That's what I'm talking about. Even good people make mistakes, Pansy. I made more than just a few mistakes, but I saw the error of my ways, and turned around. Went back, and started new. All you have to do is put that wand down, and I'll help you find your way."

Pansy eyed him suspiciously. But slowly, very slowly, she lowered her wand. 

Severus took a step towards her, when suddenly Potter appeared. He was behind Pansy, and tried to sneak up to her. Severus sighed inwardly. That boy had a sense of timing… Now he would spoil everything. 

And really, he did. Pansy noticed Harry, and, her eyes wide, she half-turned, so that she could see both Severus and Potter. 

"Pansy, I-" he started. If he could convince her not to do anything stupid…

"No! You lied. Again. I knew I couldn't trust you." She looked from Severus to Harry and back. "One step closer, Potter, and I'll curse you." 

Snape prayed that the boy wouldn't do anything stupid, but of course he did. He raised his wand, and Pansy spoke: "Crucio!"

+~*#

Draco was worried. 

Hermione had lost all her calm and was weeping silently. Her parents were tied to the table, and looked absolutely terrified – although they seemed relieved that Hermione was still alive. 

Ginny shifted uncomfortable beside him, and it was as if he could actually feel Colin's tension. 

Ron was again standing by the fire, playing with the knife. He seemed calm, but Draco saw that his hands were slightly shaking. He looked up at the clock. They had about five minutes until the Polyjuice Potion would stop working. His father needed to drink his potion till then. 

But of course he didn't. He was threatening the Grangers and their daughter, wandering around the room and throwing things into the fire at random.

Draco tried to catch Ron's eye, but he was staring at the clock now. 'Do something,' his mind screamed. "Pansy," he said. "Would you give me my glass?" 'Oh, please, Weasley, get the hint!'

Ron looked up. He started to move, but then caught himself. "Go get it yourself," he said, but eventually, he went over to the table and picked up Lucius' glass. 

"Lucius," he said, handing the glass to Draco's father, "I want to propose a toast."

Ron went back to the table, picked up his glass. "To… power." He raised his glass. "To power," he repeated. 

Lucius raised his glass, too. "To power." But before the amber liquid touched his lips, he paused. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Ron asked back. 

Draco got up. "I'll go check," he said with a meaningful glance in Ron's direction. He left for the kitchen. 

"Lucius," Ron chirped. He put the knife away and approached Lucius. Slowly, he unbuttoned the top buttons on Lucius' shirt and kissed his chest. Abruptly, Ron stopped. "It's unlucky not to drink when a toast has been proposed, you know," he said in Pansy's sweet voice. 

And finally, Lucius drank the potion. 

_A/N: Okay. I don't like this chapter. I didn't really have the time to write, but I wanted this out. The next chapter will definitely be the great showdown. I'll explain why exactly Colin is there, I will explain what kind of potion Lucius drank, I will explain what happened to Harry, Sev and Pansy. Still, I don't like this chapter. So I hope the next one will be better. _

_And, I know now that Devil's Haircut will have seventeen chapters and an epilogue. I suppose the next chapter will be slightly longer than the rest. And the epilogue will be all about Sev, Hermione and the baby. _

_I want to thank all my reviewers. You guys are great. _

_And I want to apologise for the long delay… though I can't promise that the showdown chapter will be out faster…_


	17. Finale

Chapter Seventeen – Finale

Hermione didn't know what to do. She wanted to jump up and run to her parents. At the same time, she wanted to hit Lucius Malfoy with all her might. Besides all that, she was still terribly afraid that something could go wrong. And she had the distinct feeling that Severus was in trouble. 

She watched anxiously as Lucius drank the potion, and hoped it would work. 

"Well," Lucius said. He smiled slightly. "I guess we can start. I'm sure Draco won't mind."

He walked over to her parents and raised his wand. 

'The moment of truth,' Hermione thought. She was incredibly tense. Seeing Colin's straight shoulder's, Ginny's frozen expression and Ron's worried eyes, Hermione knew that they were as anxious as she herself. 

"Let's start with something… hurtful," Lucius said, obviously thinking it very funny. Ron only smiled Pansy's broad, false smile and watched. 

They were all waiting. 

Lucius pointed the wand at her mother. Hermione bit her lip so hard that she drew blood. "Crucio," he said. Her mother had closed her eyes in anticipation, but now she slowly opened them again. She looked surprised. Lucius looked surprised, too. He raised an eyebrow and repeated the curse. 

Nothing happened. 

Lucius tried to cast several spells, and not one was effective. He turned around to Pansy. "What is happening?"

Pansy smiled again, this time it seemed like a genuine smile. "Well, Lucius, _darling_. I think you are a bit too gullible." Ron approached him, still smiling. "I actually thought it would be much harder to get you to drink the potion. I already feared I'd have to drink another batch of this stuff." He took a small vial with the muddy Polyjuice Potion out of his pocket and put it on the table. 

"You are not Pansy," Lucius said. He glanced around the room in sudden realisation. "It was all a trap."

Ron nodded. He took out his wand. "And now you are in for a snog with a Dementor."

"There are not Dementors at Azkaban. Not anymore." Lucius straightened his shoulders, his old arrogance and confidence back in place. "You can't do that. You're just kids. I'll be gone before the Ministry officials are here. I'll just Apparate away. I thought you should know that." He laughed. "You can't keep me."

"If you think so," Ron said. Pansy's blond hair was beginning to turn red, and she had more freckles than a few minutes ago. "But we never said we were going to alert the Ministry. Or Azkaban."

"Try to Apparate, Malfoy," Colin said, "you won't be able to." He now stood next to Ron, his wand pointing at Malfoy's throat. "Untie the Grangers, Ron," he added to Ron, who bent down and started untying her mum. 

"Oh no, you won't," Lucius whispered. He launched himself at Ron, who had now turned back into his own self. Lucius' fist hit him square in the face, and a sickening cracking noise could be heard. 

Hermione was shocked. Not only at the sight of Ron's unconscious form on the ground next to her parents, but also at the fact that Lucius Malfoy could actually hit someone physically. And with such force. She'd never pictured him as someone who'd get his hands dirty in an actual fight. She'd thought that without magic he'd be nothing. She was wrong. 

Ron was unconscious, and Lucius wasted no time on him. He turned to her father, and started hitting him in the face. Hermione felt the tears on her face, and her vision blurred. She couldn't think straight. 

Feverishly, she tried to get rid of the ropes. He hands were only loosely tied, but she found it hard to get free. She struggled to pull free, and only looked up once. Colin was screaming now, and he had thrown himself at Lucius. It would have been ridiculous – a forty year old man, in a grey suit and equally grey robes, and a seventeen year old boy in jeans and a red pullover, fighting like two kindergarten boys. But she couldn't see anything funny. This was deadly serious. 

The fight continued, and finally after several minutes – it seemed like an eternity – she got her hands free. 

+~*#

Severus watched Potter go down to his knees. Pansy lifted the curse, and he saw his chance coming. He approached her, but she must have known he would do that. She turned to him.   
"I wouldn't do that, Professor," she said. Severus couldn't help but feel guilty. She was his responsibility. He hadn't done enough. There must have been something, anything to prevent her downfall. 

And as clearly as he saw that, he knew that it was too late now. She was beyond redemption. It made him sad.

"Pansy, you can stop this." He knew she couldn't. She had no perspective. All she could do was hope Lucius would succeed, and she with him. 

Pansy smiled. She'd obviously come to the same conclusions. "Don't you see?" she said. "I have already stopped. I have stopped to torture Potter. Pathetic, isn't he?" She turned back to Potter, but was still talking to him. "I have to go now, Professor. I think you understand that I can't let you stop me." She sighed. "Goodbye." She raised her wand at Potter. 

+~*#

Ginny watched everything from a distance – a physical as well as an emotional distance. She felt strange. She had no real use, but she was there. She took part, without being noticed. 

Ron was waking up again, holding his head. Hermione was running over to her parents, and together she and Ron began untying them. Colin was still fighting with Lucius Malfoy, and he was doing better than she'd expected. She wondered briefly why he didn't use magic, but then her gaze fell upon something lying on the ground beneath Lucius' feet. It was Colin's wand, broken to pieces. 

Somehow, all sound had vanished. She couldn't hear. All she could see was this group of people. Although the room was so huge, all the action happened in one corner. And she was not there. 

It was just as always – the terrible trio, the three friends. Only this time, Harry wasn't there.

Harry! 

Draco should have been back by now. With Harry, and Professor Snape. Where were they? 

She began to worry. Harry! 

Glancing over to the "action corner", she realized that she couldn't do anything for them. She couldn't help them. But she could go and see what had happened to Harry.

+~*#

"Wingardentus Leviosa," Pansy called. Potter shot up in the air. He screamed loudly, and Severus was left to decide. He could either go after Pansy, who approached the house, or he could safe Potter – again. 

Severus sighed. It wasn't really a hard decision to make. He couldn't let Potter die. Raising his wand, he shot a few slowing spells and then conjured a net to stop Potter's fall. 

Of course, by the time Potter was back safely on the ground, Pansy had vanished.

+~*#

Draco paused. He'd just entered the kitchen when he heard it. Lucius wanted to cast a curse. 

He just hoped that his father had drunk the potion. 

After a few seconds, he was convinced. He didn't hear Granger's parents scream. But he did hear his father's voice, and he knew Lucius was annoyed. So the potion worked. But then again, when Severus Snape brewed a potion, it was bound to work. Draco'd never heard of a potion brewed by Severus Snape that hadn't worked. 

Well, that left him to alert the two waiting outside. He crossed the kitchen, opened the door – and came face to face with Pansy Parkinson. 

+~*#

Pansy turned around. Pathetic, really pathetic. Professor Snape was not only a traitor, but a pathetic traitor. Running to save Potter's pathetic life. She shook her head. Pathetic. That was all it was. 

She opened the backdoor (that presumably led into the kitchen) and looked into the face of an surprised looking Draco. 

"Draco," she said. So he was in this pathetic game. A traitor as well. Not only to his father, but also to Slytherin House. "Helping Gryffindors, are we?" she said, and before he could react, she raised her wand and stunned him. She wanted to hurt him a little more, but from the next room came a noise that sounded suspiciously like a fight. 

She had to help Lucius. With a last kick in Draco's ribcage, she let go of him and stepped over him in to the house. It was an ordinary muggle kitchen – and absolutely of no importance at the moment. 

She crossed the room in a few seconds and pushed the door open. What she saw was… nothing she'd ever seen before.   
Lucius Malfoy and one of the Creevey brothers were in the middle of a fist fight. Lucius' normally perfect appearance was dishevelled. He looked sweaty and… ordinary. Like a muggle. His grey cloak lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. There were buttons missing from his expensive suit, and his left sleeve was torn apart. Creevey looked not much better. His pullover was torn at the collar, and his red face indicated that Lucius had tried to strangle him – unfortunately without success. A bloody nose rivalled a black eye. But he was still fighting back forcefully. 

With a quick glance she made sure that no one had noticed her. The mudblood and Weasley were trying to untie the mudblood's parents. Obviously they couldn't do it magically because they were struggling to get the ropes off by hand. 

Pansy raised her wand, pointing it at Granger. The mudblood would go down first. 

+~*#

"Enervate!"

Potter opened his eyes. He looked disoriented and dishevelled. "What happened?" he asked, and felt his forehead. "Ouch!" 

"Miss Parkinson decided to join the party. But unfortunately, you couldn't let me deal with it but had to interfere. She hit you with the Cruciatus, and after that with a Levitation Spell. A powerful alteration of the Wingardium Leviosa. It catapults the target so high into the air that the impact when it comes back to earth will certainly kill it." Severus examined Harry's head shortly. "Get up. It's just a little bump on the head. You'll live. What worries me more is the fact that Pansy got into the house while I was busy making sure you'd survive the fall."

"I…" Harry started but Severus cut him off. 

"I don't want to hear it." He turned around. "Come on now," he said, and walked towards the house. He heard the Potter boy follow. "Get your wand out, silly boy." The rustling of Potter's clothing indicated that for once he did as he was told. "And be careful." 

A second later, he stopped dead. Potter walked right into him. He scowled. Potter apologized and tried to see why he had stopped. 

It was Draco, lying on the Grangers' kitchen floor, in a small puddle of blood. Severus bent down to check for a pulse. He was relieved to find a slow, steady pulse. "He's alive. He must've met Pansy on her way in. She just stunned him, but I think he hit his head."

"Is he going to be alright?" Harry bent down as well, helping Severus to examine the head wound. It was worse than it looked. "Yes," Severus replied. "He's fine. Head wounds always bleed a lot." He raised his wand once again and muttered: "Enervate!"

Draco's eyelids fluttered, and finally he opened his eyes. "Pansy is in the house, the real Pansy," he whispered. "My head hurts," he added. 

Severus smirked. "Then, Mr Malfoy, I suggest that you don't hit the floor with your head next time…" 

He turned to Potter. "Potter, you and Malfoy stay here. I'll check on the others."

"But sir, I -"

"This is not a matter of discussion," Severus cut him off. "You and Malfoy have both suffered from head injures tonight. It wouldn't be wise to go and fight like this. You are more likely to hinder us than help us." He turned to Draco. "I take it Lucius had drunk the potion?"

Draco nodded, and then made a face because of the pain this simple gesture caused. "Yes. I was going to tell you to be quiet; Father had heard something. And then I heard the noise from the living room, and thought I should get you in here. But then Pansy came and stunned me."

Severus nodded and stood up. "Try to get a message to Dumbledore. Tell him we are ready." And then he went to the living room.

+~*#

Pansy never got to say the incantation that should've killed the mudblood. Suddenly, she found herself lying on the ground, and Ginny Weasley was all over her, hitting her. 

Somehow, she lost her wand. The grinning face of Ginny Weasley was all she could see, until a wand came into sight as well. 

"Sleep tight, bitch," Ginny murmured. "Stupefy!"

The world went black. 

+~*#

Hermione didn't know when or how, but at some point she'd finally got her mother's hands free. Together they'd untied her feet, and then helped Ron, who shot worried glances to Colin and Malfoy – although she was quite sure he wasn't worried about Malfoy.  

They'd just managed to untie her father as well, when the door burst open once more and a deep voice bellowed: "Everyone STOP!" And every movement stopped. 

Lucius Malfoy and Colin Creevey stopped in mid-punch and slowly disentangled themselves from each other. 

Hermione looked up. It was Severus. He'd used a Sonorus Charm to amplify the volume of his voice, and he looked every bit like an angel. Well, except that he had dark hair, was dressed in dark robes and wasn't an angel at all. He also didn't look like one, not really, but she thought that he definitely had potential. Or maybe she was going hysterically insane. 

She looked around. Definitely the last option. She was hysterical. She felt like laughing, but couldn't do it. It was as if the muscles that were needed to laugh had been removed from her body, leaving only the ones to cry. 

She sat down on the floor next to her mum and started to cry. 

+~*#

Ron couldn't believe how fast everything had happened after Lucius had drunk the potion. 

One moment they were fighting, and then, the next moment, the house was buzzing with all kinds of people. There were Ministry officials as well as teachers and Aurors. 

He looked over to the kitchen. There was the temporary counsel room. All he could see was the hem of Professor Dumbledore's purple robe and Snape's black robe. But he knew that a bunch of Aurors and Azkaban guards was in there, too. He sighed. He'd hoped that they would be able to carry on with their plan and have Lucius Malfoy kissed by a Dementor. But it didn't seem to work like this. The Dementors had been removed from Azkaban, and the Dementor's Kiss was no longer a legal sentence. 

Pansy and Malfoy were lying in a corner, tied up and still unconscious. 

He saw his little sister sitting by Harry's side on the sofa. Harry was all right. A mediwizard had checked him. 

On Ginny's other side, Draco Malfoy got his head mended by another mediwizard. 

And Hermione was sitting in between her parents on the floor. They hadn't wanted to stand up and leave the comfort of their newfound togetherness – although he'd seen Hermione glance over to the kitchen (and a certain Potion's Master, he suspected) quite often. 

The only one who was missing was Colin. Ron checked his watch. It had been twenty minutes. 

The Ministry officials hadn't been happy about their little scheme. So now they wanted to question each of them individually, and they had started with Colin. 

Ron wasn't sure why, but he was worried about Colin. He knew that there was nothing to worry about, but he was. He kept checking his watch. Twenty-two minutes. What were they doing in there for so long?  

He saw the way Ginny hold Harry's hand – as if to make sure he was there. He saw the way Hermione looked over to the kitchen – as if she wanted to make Snape come to her by will, so needing and longing. And he wondered if he probably looked at the door that led to the "interrogation room" (it was Mr Granger's office) with the same expression on his face. 

And he knew he didn't care. That moment he knew. He knew clearer than ever before that he wanted to be with Colin. 

And then suddenly the door to the makeshift interrogation room opened and the ministry official stepped out, Colin behind him. Automatically, his eyes searched Ron's, and he nodded slightly. Ron was relieved. So Colin was all right. 

"Next please," the man said and glanced at his clipboard. "Harry Potter."

Harry stood up, and winked as he passed Ron. 

"So…" Colin said down beside Ron. His knee lightly brushed against Ron's as he sat down, and Ron felt suddenly dizzy. He couldn't say anything. 

"I…er, they wanted to know what we did," Colin said. "He was asking all kinds of questions, and asked what I had to do with it and if Dumbledore had –"

Colin couldn't go on. He suddenly found himself pulled closed to Ron, and then everything that wasn't Ron's lips disappeared. 

Ron didn't care if everyone saw them. Hell, he didn't even care that Malfoy saw them. All that mattered was that they were back together, in their own bodies. Ever since that awkward kiss when Ron had been in Pansy's body he wanted to do it right. So he did.

+~*#

"Let me sum it up," the man – she couldn't remember his name – said. He was an investigator for the ministry who now stood in front of the fireplace and checked his notes. 

Hermione sighed. They'd all told the story at least twice. Severus assuringly squeezed her hand and leaned over. "He won't be able to keep us much longer," he whispered, and she sighed once again, this time with relief. She leaned her head against his leg and watched the others. 

Her parents were sitting on the sofa, next to Harry, Ginny and Ron. Colin stood behind Ron. Draco was sitting in the armchair opposite her, obviously bored. She was curled up in the second armchair, with Severus sitting on the armrest. 

"Lucius Malfoy kidnapped you two –" he pointed at Mr and Mrs Granger, who nodded, "-and sent you a note." 

Hermione nodded. "He wanted me to come here so that he could kill me."

"But you didn't. You went to Professor Snape." The man looked sceptical. 

She nodded again. "Of course I went to my _fiancé_ for help." Why couldn't this guy just let it rest? They'd already explained everything. He knew perfectly well that Severus was her fiancé, and would be her husband in three weeks time. 

"Well, and you-" he pointed at Ron "-came up with this truly insane plan to stop Lucius Malfoy?"

Ron nodded. "Yes. I had to do a potions project last year. And I knew that Lucius was dangerous." He was interrupted by the man. "Because he kidnapped you last Christmas?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "That's right. However, I knew that Lucius was far more skilled in magic than an of us, except Professor Snape. But Professor Snape couldn't get in here because it would endanger Hermione's parents."

"The muggles," the investigator said. Ron ignored him.

"We had to find a way to make Lucius harmless. And then I remembered the potion. I'd read about it in the _Dark Chronicles_. It's called _Extingua_, and it takes away all magical ability of the person who drinks it. But to make Lucius drink it, we had to find a way to come close to him." Ron stood up. He seemed nervous. 

"Pansy Parkinson was his… lover. She'd been with him, helping him to kidnap Hermione at Christmas. She was his… well, she was his whore. She would do anything for him, and he obviously wasn't immune to her… 'charm'. So I drank Polyjuice Potion and pretended to be her. Malfoy, I mean Draco, just pretended to be back at his father's side, and he brought Ginny and Colin along. Ginny pretended to be some kind of Draco's love slave, while Colin was supposed to be under the Imperius Curse. Lucius didn't suspect a thing. When we went upstairs to bring Hermione's parents down, I made sure he didn't hurt them, while the others were supposed to prepare the drinks."

"And all that time Potter and Snape were outside?"

"Yes, we were," Harry said. "We were supposed to wait outside and watch the house. Draco was supposed to get up once Lucius drank the potion."

"But Pansy came back?"

"Yes," Severus said. "She had been sent to Brazil, but she escaped and was back in Britain. She attacked us, and we defended ourselves. Unfortunately she was able to enter the house, where she stunned Draco." Draco nodded. "That's right," he confirmed.

"Well, I got Lucius to drink the potion," Ron continued. "And then he tried to cast the Cruciatus Curse on Hermione's parents. It didn't work. Then he realized it was a trap, and knocked me unconscious."

"And what did everyone else do?"

"I fought Lucius," Colin said. 

"I tried to untie my parents," Hermione added. 

"And I wanted to get the others," Ginny said. 

The man focussed on Colin. "Why did you fight Lucius Malfoy with your fists?"

"Because he broke my wand," Colin said. "And I couldn't let him hurt anyone."

"And then Pansy came in, and she didn't see me," Ginny said. "She just raised his wand when I tackled her. I took her wand and stunned her. And then everything was over. Professor Snape came in and stunned Malfoy. And soon after that Professor Dumbledore appeared with you and all the Aurors."

"Explain again what you would have done to Lucius," the man demanded. 

"Creevey's mother works at the Ministry. She helped to dispose the Dementors. We knew where they were kept, and we planned to Apparate Lucius there, and leave him in their company. They would have kissed him," Severus said. He stood up. 

"You know that this is highly illegal," the man said. 

"You know how much I don't care," Severus replied. "This 'interview' is now over. We will return to Hogwarts immediately, and you will not stop us." 

"I could arrest you all for planning a crime. And maybe I will do so…" the man said, smiling. 

Severus smiled, too. Hermione couldn't help thinking that Severus was much better at this. He looked scary, whereas the investigator just looked idiotic. She almost had to laugh at the thought that she was actually proud of Severus looking scary. 

"I don't think so, Wilbur," Severus' voice was low and menacing. "You cannot charge us with that. And if you do, I will sue." Severus took out a black book. "This is all I need. A detailed description of how Lucius Malfoy could escape the high security prison that's supposed to be so safe. How he attacked Hogwarts students and several muggles. How you let him get away with it. How you didn't react. How you send Pansy Parkinson off to Brazil – ignoring our request for a more… secure method of keeping her from Lucius." He took a step towards Wilbur. "But maybe I'll just give it to the Daily Planet. I hear Rita Skeeter is a talented writer. And she wouldn't even have to change that much to create a scandal…"

Wilbur's smile had long faded. He nodded. "The investigation is closed. Lucius Malfoy is accused of all points mentioned above, and he will not be able to escape again. I'll make sure of that. Pansy Parkinson is wanted for several crimes in South America. She won't be seeing the sun for some time, too."

"Good." Severus turned around and took a silver box out of his pocket. "We'll take a Portkey back to Hogwarts. Come on, make sure you all touch it."

A few seconds later, Hermione felt the familiar jerk behind her navel, and she held on to Severus.

_A/N: I know, I know. And I'm really sorry that it took me so long to write this. And it isn't even longer than the other ones. I'm sorry. _

But you see, I had the outline to this chapter for quite some time until I realized it wouldn't work. So I had to redo it. And then, last Monday, my grandmother died. It wasn't that much a shock (she'd been ill for some time), but still it wasn't nice. So I had other things on my mind. 

_But then, this morning, I suddenly wanted to write. So I did. This is what came of it. I hope you like it. _

_I wanted to thank you again. Just one review can make my day, so you know what to do…_

_One question: Do you want to see anything special in the epilogue? I don't plan on writing the wedding scene (I would suck, believe me), so I wanted to do graduation instead. But still, if there is anything you'd want to see (or that needs further explanation), just tell me and I'll try to get it in._

_Disclaimer: Hp belongs to JKR. The Dark Chronicles are mentioned in BtVS, episode "Amends", I think._

_donotsrock_


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

"'Mione!"

She turned around. Harry and Ron came running towards her across the platform, and seized her in a vigorous hug. She pulled away with some difficulty. "Careful now, you two. Suffocating isn't good for the baby, you know," she said, and unconsciously patted her abdomen. 

The two boys looked remorseful. "Sorry," Harry said. 

"We'd almost forgotten," Ron added. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. She highly doubted that. First of all, her enormous belly wasn't something you could forget easily; and secondly, she was married to her two best friends' sworn enemy – although she had to admit that all three of them made an effort to be peaceful in her presence. "Well, glad that you can 'forget' that so easily. But I'm reminded by the little one every time he kicks me." (She had begun to think of the baby as a 'he' shortly after the first furious kicks – a girl couldn't possibly kick like that!) "And I need to go to the loo," she added. "Wait for me by the carriages?"

The boys nodded. "We'll take your luggage," Harry said, and she watched them retrieve her bags – Molly had packed for her, and it seemed she'd overdone it a bit. 

But then Nature silently reminded her of one of the lesser blessings of pregnancy, and Hermione went for the bathroom the sixth time this morning. 

+~*#

Severus was unconcentrated. It was the last day of term, and while other teachers were in the habit of letting things slide towards the end of a school year, he was not one of them. So his fourth year Hufflepuff class was busy preparing a cooling potion – highly ironic if you consider the boiling heat that emitted from the many cauldrons. 

But that wasn't what troubled him. Hermione'd come to Hogwarts today. 'Actually, she should have arrived by now,' he thought, checking his watch. 'Eleven thirty. The train must've reached Hogsmeade by now.' 

Potter and Weasley had volunteered to pick her up. Of course he hadn't been able to do so. First of all he had a class to teach. It would've been suspicious if he suddenly took a day off to welcome back a former student of his – and, that is, a student he never liked. He was tempted to smile – but of course he didn't. He would've liked to see their faces though. Of course everyone would be shocked. And no one would believe she chose him of her own free will. All would assume he'd used a dark spell or even the Imperius Curse to trick her into marriage. 

He turned away from his class and walked over to the window. It wasn't a real window, and no one except him could see it. He'd conjured it up this morning. If he couldn't welcome her back, he at least wanted to see her return from afar. 

The last three months had been difficult. Hermione had taken her NEWTs in March, as planned, and had – of course – excelled. The marriage in April had been one of the highlights. It had been a very private ceremony, with only few people attending. Hermione's parents, his mother, the Weasley clan (to his dismay) and Potter, Minerva and Albus. And some of Hermione's relatives he didn't want to think of – that one evening had been enough for at least a decade of muggle relatives…

Flashback – April 7th 

"Well, you look ready to kill Aunt Sandra should she ever come near you again," Hermione murmured, her head resting against his shoulder. 

He tightened his grip and forced a smile in the general direction of his mother, who had by now told every embarrassing childhood story – completely with wizarding photographs – and who was now talking animatedly to said Aunt Sandra. "I put sleeping potion in their drinks. They should all be asleep in ten seconds," he replied, only to be rewarded with Hermione's laughter. He could feel her swollen stomach pressed to his, and smiled the first genuine smile since he'd heard her say "Yes" earlier that day. "You look beautiful," he said.

"I feel dead tired already. And it's only seven," she sighed and looked over to one of the tables. "Cousin Rachel is 'feeding' Bingo again," she said. "It's kind of sad, isn't it?"

"I think it's rather strange," he replied. "You have strange relatives. Very strange. I mean, take Rachel, for example." He nodded to her cousin. "She brings the ashes of her favourite pet to our wedding, and acts as if it were still alive. Then she tells everyone about 'Bingo's' new toy rat, and his last visit at the vet's. The dog is dead! Doesn't she realise that?"

"Well… Okay, so cousin Rachel's strange. What about the others?" 

"Your dear aunt Sandra. She thinks I'm her missing husband and tries to lure me into the closet. Right now she's talking to my mother. Should Aunt Sandra say anything like that to her, she won't get out of  it without a few boils and bruises." Hermione's laughter silenced him. "What's funny?"

"Your mother." 

Severus felt a strange tingling feeling in his stomach. His mother. He hadn't seen her with Hermione all day, and was relieved. But what if they _had_ talked… "She didn't talk to you much, right?" 'Oh, please, say you only saw her for two minutes, when I introduced you…' he prayed silently. 

"Oh, I met her in the ladies' room," Hermione said, a wicked grin playing on her lips. His heart fell. He'd tried to keep Hermione from his mother. His mother was old, and irritating, and not very pleasant. She lived in a house in the south of France (because it was warmer than in England), and he was actually glad about the distance between them. Of course, with the wedding and all, he couldn't not invite his mother. But he'd managed to avoid confrontations, both with him and his mother as well as with Hermione and his mother… or so he thought. 

"Well, what did she say?"

"Hmmm," Hermione said, her arms circling his neck. "I know about that holiday in Greece where you had rather intimate contact with a jellyfish." He groaned, and Hermione laughed. 

"And she told me about the one time when you messed up a potion and ended up with you head in –"

"Alright, stop it. I know perfectly well what happened, and should you ever mention it again, I will… I will think of something nasty, and put it in your bed!"

"Severus! That was weak. And besides, it would be your bed, too." Of course she was right. Damn it. "And she gave me a photo."

"Photo? What photo?" He raised his eyebrows. Photos were always bad. Always. 

"This one," Hermione said and waved a photo in front of his eyes. He only got a glimpse of it, but that was more than enough. It looked suspiciously like the one where he was trying to ice-skate. Sufficient to say that he was better on a broomstick. 

"Hermione!" She turned around. 

"Sorry, darling. I have to go. My mother calls. I'll see you later," she said, and was gone in a second. He just stared. She had a most disgracing photo of him in her hand. That was just more than he could process at the moment. 

"Oh, hello," cried someone next to him. "Melvin!" Damn. Aunt Sandra again. He looked around, hoping to find a way out, but everyone was busy. He couldn't pretend to be needed when no one needed him. He would even talk to Potter if he had to. But Potter and Weasley were busy getting drunk. He considered getting drunk himself as Aunt Sandra grabbed his arm and dragged him onto the dancefloor, but decided against it. Aunt Sandra was better than those little monsters… these children; Hermione's little cousins Annabelle and Sophie. They'd clung to him throughout lunch, and he was too glad that their mother had come to bring them to bed an hour ago. 

"Oh, Melvin," Aunt Sandra said, her shrill voice hurting his ears, "tell me again how you escaped the Russians." 

Severus sighed. This would be a long night. 

End Flashback

Severus shuddered at the memory. 

After the Spring Break he'd returned to Hogwarts, and Hermione had stayed with the Weasleys. He suspected that Molly had given her all kinds of advice and he could only hope that it didn't involve anything kinky. You could never know with Molly…

A muffled scream brought him back to reality. He turned around and wished he hadn't. "Stupid child," he muttered under his breath and took out his wand, ready to clear off the potion and send the idiotic student up to Madam Pomfrey. Unfortunately, the boy seemed to think Severus wanted to attack him and started to scream some more. 

"Shut up," he snapped. The boy closed his mouth. The sudden silence in the classroom, however, was soon interrupted by the boy's hiccups. Severus scowled while the boy's fellow Hufflepuffs tried not to laugh. 

"Mr Garrington," he said to the only student who actually managed not to laugh, "would you take Mr 'I'm-afraid-of-the-potions-master-and-too-stupid-to-brew-a-potion' to the Infirmary and tell Madam Pomfrey to give him some Pepper-Up Potion? I think he needs it." And, as an afterthought, he added, "Oh, and twenty points from Hufflepuff."

That wiped away the last smiles. The students turned back to their cauldrons and he to his window. Just in time to see Hagrid lead away the carriage. 

Damn! He had missed it. Cursing the stupid Hufflepuff (and any other student in general), he bellowed, "Class dismissed!" and collected the samples. He knew that the exams were over, but he still liked the horrified glances he received while collecting samples of half-finished potions. 

+~*#

"Hermione, do you really think you want to go there?" Ron asked. "I mean, I understand it, really, but… but there are Slytherins down there!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, and one of them is the reason I want to go there. And besides, it's not as if anyone could stop me. I have every right to go there!"

"I know," he said, squirming under her staring gaze, "I'm just worried."

Hermione sighed. "I thought you were over your worried phase. After all, I'm _married_ to that man. Honestly, Ron, you don't think he forced me, do you?"

"No, of course not. But you have to admit it's… strange." Ron looked up and down the hallway, as if to make sure that no one was near them. "I mean, did you ever imagine that you'd be Mrs Severus Snape one day? If anyone would have told me last year, I would have laughed and called them 'insane'." He laughed. "And this spring, I actually attended the wedding."

Hermione took one of Ron's large hands in her own, visibly smaller ones. "Well, Ron, maybe, if you want to, you could add one more thing to you 'list of strange things concerning Snape and Hermione I never thought could become true'," she said, looking up to him. 

Ron just stared at her blankly. "Huh?"

"Ron, would-you-do-us-that-is-Severus-and-me-the-honour-and-be-the-godfather-of-our-child?" Hermione asked rather hurriedly. 

"And I repeat: Huh?" Ron looked at her questioningly. 

"I said: Would you like to be the godfather?"

"Godfather? But I thought you'd ask Harry, of Ginny, or anyone else who's not hating Snape!" Ron exclaimed, pulling his hand back towards him. 

"Ron, you don't hate Severus! And I _wanted_ to ask _you_. Not Harry." Hermione bit her lip. "Say yes." And then: "Please?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Great. If I say no, then I'm a heartless bastard, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course. How could you turn down your hugely pregnant best friend, knowing that it would only cause her to burst into a fit of hormonally increased tears and cries, making your life miserable until you finally do say yes?" Hermione grinned wickedly. "Besides, I could still tell anyone it was you who got me pregnant!"

"You wouldn't!"

Hermione just sighed. "Oh, yes, Parvati. It was Ron, and now he doesn't look at me twice. I always thought he was at least decent enough to help me out with the baby and everything, but no – he already got a new lover!" Her smile broadened. "I can already picture her face when I tell her."

Ron sighed in defeat. "Well, as I don't have a chance… I'll do it, I suppose." 

Hermione hugged him tightly, planting a kiss on his reddening cheek. "Oh, thank you, Ron." 

He grunted. "Well, I suppose I see you at lunch," he said. 

Hermione frowned. "I don't think so. I haven't seen Severus for weeks. I won't give up a second of time I could spend with him!"

"Well, whatever," Ron said, obviously distracted as he didn't start arguing about Severus again. "See you later. I have to meet… someone."

Hermione smiled. "Ron, you don't have to be embarrassed. We all know about you and Colin. You can say his name."

"I know," Ron replied, looking uncomfortable. "I just didn't want you to start again."

"Start what?"

"Well, anytime I mention Colin, one of you – be it you, Ginny, Harry, one of my brothers, or even _mum_ – starts on this whole 'Oh, Ron, we're so proud of you, and it's absolutely no problem that you're seeing Colin, and we all love Colin as much as you do, and we are perfectly cool with it, and we -' What?" Ron broke off. Hermione was staring at him.

"You said you love Colin," she said. 

"What? I didn't –" But then it stuck him. He actually had said it. "Well, never mind. I'm going now," he said, sure that he was grinning like an idiot – again. 

"Yeah," said Hermione. "Me, too. See you later." Then she winked at him, and disappeared down the corridor towards the dungeons. Ron stared after her, and slowly shook his head. 

'Completely insane,' he thought as he made his way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

+~*#

"Well, what do you think?" Harry nervously glanced at the mirror. His black robes were spotless, and the Gryffindor-coloured badge on his chest shimmered slightly in the warm afternoon sun. "My hair's messy," he said, grabbing the brush again. 

"Harry! You've tried that already. Four times," Ginny said, taking the brush out of his hand. "Relax. It's just another feast, that's all. Nothing special."

"You're trying to calm me, aren't you?" Harry was still trying to somehow straighten out his hair. "Or do you really think that?"

Ginny sighed. "Of course it's special. The boy who lived and defeated You-know-who graduates from Hogwarts. Everyone will be there. And everyone will be looking at you."

Harry paled. "You're not helping, Ginny."

"Sorry," she said. "I think I'm more nervous than any of you."

Harry held out his arms and she sunk against him. He breathed in the scent of her hair and kissed her head. "Now relax," he said. 

Ginny snorted. "I can't. Next year I'll be completely alone. All of you graduate and I'm left here."

"Hey, that's not true."

"Is too."

"Is not. Colin's here."

Ginny was silent for a second, then she started to laugh. Harry soon joined in. "I'm silly. Sorry." 

"It's okay." Harry slowly kissed her. "And don't worry. I'm not leaving you. Never."

Ginny smiled. "I know."

+~#*

"Ready?"

"Of course."

"You are really sure?"

"Yes."

"I mean, you don't have to."

"Well, I want to."

"Really?"

"Ron, stop being stupid!" Colin rolled his eyes. He stared at the ceiling above his bed for a second. "I know exactly what it means, and I don't care what everyone thinks."

"But I leave, and I won't come back here after this summer. You do. I mean, they might be mean. What if they shun you?" Ron bit his lip. "I just don't want you to be unhappy here because of me."

"Ron, some of the best memories of Hogwarts are because of you. I couldn't be unhappy here." He stood up and closed the gap between them. "We'll go down there, together. And if anyone thinks of making rude comments or idiotic insinuations, well, I don't care." He slowly took Ron's hand and placed it on his hip, then he put his arms around Ron and pulled him closer. "I want everyone to know how much you mean to me," he whispered. 

"Colin," Ron murmured. "I-"

The door flew open. "Aehm?" David Baker, one of Colin's roommates, stood in the doorway, looking a bit shocked. 

"Yes, David? Did you want anything?" Colin snapped, never loosening his grip on Ron. 

"M-M-M-my, er… my-" he broke off and pointed towards his bed. A Quidditch magazine was lying on the cover. 

"Well, then take it and leave." Colin pulled Ron even closer. "We're having a private moment here."

David strode across the room, embarrassed. He didn't lift his eyes once, and nearly tripped over a pair of shoes. He was out within seconds. 

Colin couldn't stop himself from laughing. Ron wanted to be reasonable and say something terribly grown-up, but then he just laughed, too. 

"You were saying?" Colin prompted after they'd calmed down a bit. 

"I love you."

+~*#

Hermione entered the Great Hall and immediately felt all eyes upon her. She hadn't been seen in Hogwarts since March, and although people knew she was married and pregnant, whispers followed her around. She ignored them and sat down at the table next to Ginny. 

"Where are Ron and Colin?" she asked. 

Harry, sitting opposite her, shrugged. "Dunno. But Ron said something about a big show."

"Big show?" Ginny frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? I hope he doesn't keep up where Fred and George left." She looked around and leaned in closer. "They sabotaged Percy's graduation feast. Set free a bunch of skunks, charmed to attack everyone wearing black robes. Of course that was about everyone – except Dumbledore, I suppose – and Mum was furious!"

Hermione, who had looked around, suddenly smiled. She put a hand on Ginny's arm and nodded over to the door. "I don't think that this is what he had in mind."

Everyone else was staring at the door now. Ron and Colin, hand in hand, seemingly engrossed in their conversation, strolled over to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Harry. 

"Hey everyone," Ron said. Colin only nodded. 

"Well, that makes it official." Hermione said. 

Ron grinned. "For us, yeas. But I still know someone who's got a secret."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know, I know, I know. But we wanted to wait till after the birth."

"I know. I just like to tease you." Ron grinned even more. "And you know, you don't have a threat in hand anymore. Tell anyone you like that I got you pregnant, but they won't believe it." 

Hermione crossed her arms and stared. "I wouldn't have done it anyway."

"I know." Ron stole the last bit of bread off her plate and chewed, still grinning. 

"Anything I should know?" Colin looked from Hermione to Ron. Harry and Ginny looked equally puzzled. 

Ron laughed, sending breadcrumbs flying over the table, and Hermione smiled. 

"Of course not!" Ron shook his head. "That's just a thing we have. She teases me, and I tease her." He planted a kiss on Colin's cheek and took his hand. 

Good," Colin said. "Because -"

He was interrupted by Albus Dumbledore standing up and clapping his hands. "Well well well," he said. "what a year!"

The students laughed, but only a few of them knew the whole story. Hermione exchanged a short glance with Severus, and looked down at her belly. 'Yes, what a year!' she thought. 

"Many things have happened," Dumbledore continued. "Good things-" he looked over at them and winked "-but also bad things." Dumbledore paused shortly, and Hermione knew he was thinking about Pansy Parkinson and Lucius Malfoy. "However, it's no use to dwell upon things that are past, especially the bad things. And as usual, I ask the student with the highest N.E.W.T.s to say a few words." He turned to the Gryffindor table. "Hermione, please." He gestured her to come up to him. 

Ginny helped her up, and again, everyone was staring. She smiled, and slowly climbed the few steps up to the High Table. Dumbledore made room for her and retreated to the end of the table. Severus, who sat in the chair next to her, didn't look at her. She could, however, feel his hand on her leg, squeezing comfortingly. 

"I have long wondered what to say this evening," she began. "Many of you don't know me that good, or like me, for that matter. Therefore, it wouldn't feel right to talk about all the good times we had together, or the many academic problems we solved, the nights spent in the Common Room in front of the fire. So I can only talk about what happened to me, here at Hogwarts." She looked around and found that she had their undivided attention. Draco Malfoy nodded shortly when her gaze skimmed over him. 

"I have been attacked by a troll, I was petrified by a basilisk, I was confronted with werewolves, convicted criminals-" (she had to smile at that) "-and Hagrid's many 'pets'." Quite a lot people laughed at that. "The Triwizard Tournament held many surprises for me, and so did the attack in my sixth year. But we – and you all know I mean Harry Potter (Harry blushed at this) – defeated Voldemort." Still, people shuddered upon hearing the name. 

"But this last year topped it all. I was the victim of a potion (she had to smile even more), got kidnapped and... er, pregnant." More people laughed. "I found the love of my life." Severus' grip tightened. "And I found… friends where I didn't expect them." Again, Draco nodded. "And…" She paled. But it was too early. "And…" She breathed heavily. 'Not now!' "And I think I'm having my baby."

Everyone stared. 

"NOW!"

Severus was on his feet in no time. "Now?" he asked. "But it's early." 

"Well, I know that, don't you think?" She grabbed his arm with one hand (an excited whispering started among the students), and her belly with the other. "Severus (- the excited whisper grew and became a noisy chatter -), stop goggling and help me!"

"Of course." He turned around. "Albus? I need someone to tell Poppy. And… er, I don't know."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Severus admitting that he didn't know something. That was rare. 'He must be more nervous than ever before', she thought, but was interrupted by another contraction. She groaned. "Severus, get me to the Infirmary," she said, biting her lip. 

He nodded, paler than ever. 

Leaving behind all the conversations and curious glances, they left for the Hospital wing. 

+~*#

Severus had started pacing over an hour ago. Or maybe it had been a day. He couldn't think straight. 

He felt helpless. And he didn't like. He also didn't like all the sounds that emitted from the closed doors across the hall. Hermione's cries, and muffled screams. Poppy's resolute voice. 

Couldn't they give her something? 

And why did it take so bloody long? 

He looked over to the bench. Potter had his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. Ginny Weasley was pacing, too, but she didn't get in his way, so it was all right with him. The Weasley boy and the Creevey kid were whispering quietly. Albus had excused himself to inform Hermione's parents. 

And why did it take so BLOODY long???

Suddenly, the cry of a baby could be heard. His head jerked up and he stared at the door. Potter looked up, too, and the Weasley girl stopped pacing. 

Then Poppy opened the door and looked around. "Severus, you may come in. Everyone else, wait here."

He took a step towards the door, then paused. That was it. If he stepped through that door, there would be no way out. He'd be a father. Determined, he opened the door and stepped into the Infirmary. 

The first thing he saw was Hermione. She looked so very alive. Her skin was slightly pink, and her hair was clammy and clinged to her head. And she smiled tiredly, clutching a small bundle to her breast. 

"You are beautiful," he told her, slowly approaching the bed. 

"Liar," she laughed, motioning him to come nearer. He sat down on her bed, and his heart stopped beating for a second. It was the most beautiful child he'd ever seen. Admittedly, he hadn't seen many new-born children in his life; and he surely hadn't felt so proud before. 

"It's…" He was speechless. 

Hermione smiled and slowly placed the bundle in his arms. "It's a girl." She looked down at the baby in his arms. "Your daughter."

"And yours," he reminded her, his voice strangely hoarse. 

"Ours."

He leaned back, his head resting against the wall. He could stay like this forever. The child asleep in his arms, and Hermione lying by his side, her head resting on his leg. He looked down at her. "Do we have a name?"

She laughed. "Of course we do!" She sat up, took out a roll of parchment and unrolled it. 

"Here it is. Paper and ink." She held it up. "'Silvanus' for a boy, and for a girl 'Anastasia'. Signed by the both of us, on April 7th, this year."

"Right. I'd forgotten about that." He was distraced by the child – his daughter, he still couldn't quite grasp it – yawning. And, for the first time, Severus Snape thought something was 'cute'.

Overwhelmed by feelings, he slid down on the bed, until he lay next to Hermione. He placed the baby – Anastasia – between them and kissed his wife. "I love you," he murmured. 

"I love you," Hermione replied. 

And then, laughing, they both said to the baby, "And we love you."

END

A/N: 

[Dec 14, 2003] So, I've finally finished. 

I have to give extra credits this time. The Flashback scene (or wedding scene) was written with the help of INVISIBABE, ALRAUNE, MISS KITTY, DIVINE MISS MORTIE, ERIELYA MALFOY, RHIANNON S and IRISH FORCE FIELD over at Fictionalley. 

@ Deb and c[R]ud[E]dly, who noticed the "Daily Planet" thing. I have to admit, I didn't intend this. I was watching an episode of Smallville while writing it, and somehow the Daily Prophet became the Daily Planet. I'm sorry if it bothered you, but I've decided to leave it that way. I think it's rather funny.

For more credits, go to the last chapter (it's the real Author's notes).  

[15.12.2003] Or don't. As ff.net has a new policy on Author's Notes as separate chapters, I'll have to post them here. 

Author's Notes:

Well, first of all, thank you all for reading. And supporting me. And helping me with everything. I'm a bit sorry that it's over now. 

Se here's my list of Thank yous, credits and… some other stuff. 

First of all, thank you to the people who encouraged me to post this: Maike und Onduril. Maike, du bist genauso bescheuert wie ich. Danke für die endlosen Telefonate und wahnsinnigen Ideen. Onduril, ebenfalls etwas verrückt. Großartiger Sinn für Humor. 

Then all the reviewers: ShinHee Tae, cd, Irol, dama-de-tenieblas, Pistol, Tracey Claybon, Hogwarts, A History Girl, Artemis Moonclaw, Pendragon, DragonRose4, milee, Samson, Amber, SSHG F.ing IN THE SNOW, HunnySnowBunny, DistinctVagueness, impressed, Merry the Psychotic Coconut; c[R]ud[E]dly, Nev/Wormtail, MissCrystalix, Lura, Just Jeanette, Tevkins; Samantha Winters, KDarkMaiden, arrow-card; Anarane Aawamane; someone28, Deb, Raclswt; and – on top of all: Maddy-Riddle! Thank you all so much!

If there are still questions, email me, or ask me any other way. I'll be glad to answer them!

I had a great time writing this, and hope you enjoyed reading it as well. 

~ donotsrock


End file.
